Someone to Watch Over Me (Sequel BDDBS)
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Seria One-Shootów w świecie "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea". Marta jest już Drugą Pierwotną Hybrydą. Oto w jaki sposób radzi sobie z nową sytuacją oraz z sercem złamanym przez Salvatore'a. Na szczęście, znajduje pomoc z postaci swego ulubionego Pierwotnego... Pairingi: Marta/Elijah, Klaroline, Stebekah, Kol/OC, Damon/Katherine.
1. Just Give Me a Reason (REUPLOAD)

**A/N: **Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i przed innymi zaplanowanymi scenami musiałam dodać tę:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** Caroline, po tym, jak przyłapała Tylera na zdradzie, nie może zasnąć, więc postanawia pobiegać. Nie spodziewa się, gdzie nogi same ją poniosą...

**Universum:** TVD, ale z opowiadania BDDBS

**Czas:** Wieczór przed _2 bomby jednego dnia_

**Pairingi:** Caroline F. & Klaus Mikaelson

**TYP:** romans/humor

* * *

**Just Give Me a Reason (Klaroline) (REUPLOAD)**

Po wyjściu Marty i Bekah Caroline poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Kiedy jednak próbowała zasnąć, gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, wizja Tylera i Hayley na podłodze w salonie Lockwoodów natychmiast zaczęła ją prześladować. Po kilku próbach zakończonych niepowodzeniem, uznała, że żeby zasnąć, musi po prostu być tak zmęczona, żeby nie mieć siły myśleć.

Jej mama miała znowu nocną zmianę, nic w tym nie było dziwnego. Care uznała, że najlepszy na jej problemy będzie wieczorny jogging. Narzuciła na siebie szorty i podkoszulek, na nogi włożyła sportowe buty i z włączonym iPodem była gotowa do wyjścia.

Biegała przez jakiś czas, w swoim ludzkim tempie, słuchając tym razem Pink, Avril Lavigne i wszystkich mocniejszych utworów Taylor Swift. Marcie do tej pory pomagały, więc może jej też. Biegła w rytm piosenek, w ten sposób pozwalając wszystkim negatywnym emocjom po prostu z niej spłynąć. Biegła przed siebie, bez określonego kierunku. Przez jakiś czas obawiała się, że nie będzie w stanie przestać, że będzie tak trwać aż do rana, bo nie opuszczą jej negatywne myśli. A jednak, z każdym krokiem czuła się odrobinę lepiej.

Najgorsza była mina Tylera, kiedy błyskawicznie wskoczył w spodnie i poleciał za nią, myśląc, że zdoła ją przeprosić. Myślałby kto!

– To nie tak, jak myślisz… – próbował się usprawiedliwiać.

Gdyby Caroline była hybrydą, jak Marta, to pewnie właśnie w tym momencie musiałaby się bardzo pilnować, żeby nie przejść przemiany. Furia, która ją ogarnęła, nie miała granic.

– Ach, czyli nie pieprzyłeś właśnie tej cholernej wilkołaczej suki na swoim dywanie, tak? – Oczy Care rzucały błyskawice i naprawdę nie zamierzała spędzać ani sekundy dłużej w jego towarzystwie.

Tyler, jak to Tyler, trochę wolno myślał, więc moment mu zajęło, zanim dotarło do niego, co powiedziała. Już się odwracała, żeby sobie pójść, kiedy złapał ją za ramię. Odwróciła jeszcze głowę w jego stronę, a gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, już dawno leżałby na ziemi martwy, z wyrwanym sercem lub uciętą głową. Albo jednym i drugim.

– Hayley pomagała mi uwolnić się od przywiązania do Klausa, a teraz pomaga mi z innymi hybrydami…

Gdyby wampiry mogły w jakiś sposób zmieniać kolory na twarzy, Caroline w tej chwili pewnie zrobiłaby się aż sina z wściekłości, którą coraz trudniej było jej powstrzymywać. Postanowiła jednak tym razem poddać się pokusie. Z całą siłą, jaką miała, uderzyła go w twarz.

– Nie sądziłam, że seks jest jednym z koniecznych warunków przerywania więzi… Przynajmniej już nie udawaj. – syknęła z jadem. – Wracaj do niej, natychmiast. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, a jak potrzebujesz kogoś, żeby dla ciebie odwracał uwagę Klausa, to nie dzwoń do mnie, nie odbiorę!

Odeszła stamtąd, podbródek trzymając wysoko. Dopiero w domu pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Wtedy jednak Marta i Bekah pojawiły się u niej, bo były wcześniej umówione, żeby pójść razem do kina. Kiedy tylko zobaczyły ją w drzwiach, o żadnym kinie nie mogło być mowy.

Widząc twarz Caroline, Marta aż się zagotowała.

– Zabiję drania… Zatłukę, flaki mu wszystkie powyrywam, a przy tym, co mu zrobię, wszystkie tortury hiszpańskiej inkwizycji będą jak pieprzone fraszki-igraszki…

Na samą myśl o tym, od razu Care poczuła się lepiej. Nie oponowała, kiedy Em podeszła i przytuliła ją mocno. Dodatkowo, zaśmiała się, kiedy przyjaciółka rzuciła groźne spojrzenie w stronę drugiej Pierwotnej.

– Nie stój tak i chodź tu…

Rebekah, chcąc, nie chcąc, podeszła do nich i dołączyła do uścisku. Dzięki Marcie jej relacje z Caroline były na dobrej drodze do przyjaźni, ale Pierwotna wciąż miała problemy z okazywaniem uczuć. Kiedy Care zdała sobie sprawę, jak wielkim wydarzeniem jest, że Bekah aż ją przytuliła, zaśmiała się sama do siebie z powodu tego, jak bardzo surrealistyczna była ta sytuacja. Jej pozorny "wróg" pocieszał ją po złamaniu serca przez dupka imieniem Tyler.

Nawet w tym momencie, kiedy biegała i było już po wszystkim, ta scena w jej głowie ogromnie polepszała jej humor. Jak to było w _Casablance_: „To może być początek pięknej przyjaźni." Po raz pierwszy od desperackiego telefonu Rebekah po pierwszej przemianie Marty, Care uświadomiła sobie, że to jednak jest możliwe.

Kiedy tak odtwarzała w głowie wydarzenia tego dnia, nie zorientowała się, że nogi same prowadzą ją do rezydencji Mikaelsonów. Zdała sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy znalazła się na głównym podjeździe.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę, zastanawiając się, co w nią wstąpiło. Wiedziała przecież, że Rebekah wróciła tego wieczora do domu, a Marta miała jakąś wyjazdową randkę z Elijah. Dlaczego więc przybiegła pod rezydencję Pierwotnych?

Już miała brać nogi za pas, uciec stamtąd i w ogóle zapomnieć, że przyprowadziła ją tam własna podświadomość, gdy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i chwilę później stanął w nich Wielki, Zły Hybryda we własnej osobie, opierając się o framugę i zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Droga Caroline… Jak zwykle, wyglądasz zachwycająco… Co cię tu jednak sprowadza o tej porze?

Caroline nie chciała się w ogóle zastanawiać, jak to musiało wyglądać. Nie musiała. Zdumienie pomieszane z rozbawieniem na twarzy Klausa wystarczyło jej za odpowiedź. Postanowiła jednak wyjść z sytuacji z twarzą.

– Myślałam, że zastanę tu Martę i Bekah…

Uniesienie wysoko brwi przez Hybrydę dało jej znak, że wcale jej nie wierzył.

– Jak się domyślam, jedna spędza teraz czas z Rozpruwaczem, a druga z moim starszym bratem… – odparł Klaus, prostując się i bardzo powoli, z wrodzoną gracją, wykonując kilka kroków w jej stronę.

Patrzyła w jego przystojną twarz i bardzo musiała się pilnować, żeby nie westchnąć, kiedy usłyszała płynące z jego ust słowa wymawiane z tym jego boskim, brytyjskim akcentem. Marta miała kiedyś rację. Ona sama mówiła podobnie, ale nic nie mogło się porównywać z tym samym akcentem połączonym z męskim, seksownym głosem…

_Aaa, Caroline, opanuj się! On wcale NIE JEST SEKSOWNY! _– sumienie w jej głowie zaczęło bić na alarm, ale na próżno.

W tym momencie Caroline zrozumiała część powodów, dla których działania Tylera tak bardzo ją tego dnia rozwścieczyły. To wcale nie jego zdrada ją bolała tak bardzo, tylko… hipokryzja. Sam wyczyniał nie wiadomo co z tą całą Hayley, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Klaus w jego ciele miał swego czasu okazję, żeby się całować z Care, wpadł w szał zazdrości i długo nie mógł jej wybaczyć, że na to pozwoliła, że nie zorientowała się wcześniej.

_Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Klaus jako on sam ją pocałował… Jaki byłby smak tych jego seksownych warg…_ – Jakiś głos w jej głowie podsunął jej tę myśl. Mogła się założyć, że brzmiał podobnie jak głos Marty. Jej przyjaciółka już od dawna nie kryła się ze swoją wzgardą wobec Tylera i Care miała niejasne przeczucie, że gdyby z kimś chciała ją widzieć, to właśnie… ze swoim praprzodkiem.

Na samą myśl o takiej możliwości wszystko w Caroline się zbuntowało. Nie, nie i NIE! Wcale nie ciągnie jej do tego drania!

Toczyła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, wciąż nie odpowiadając Klausowi. Była tak zajęta własnymi myślami, że nie zauważyła, że przez ten cały czas Hybryda obserwuje ją z pomieszaniem rozbawienia i fascynacji w oczach.

Zamierzała zignorować jego komentarz i po prostu odwrócić się i stamtąd odejść. Pewnie by tak zrobiła, gdyby nie powstrzymał jej jego głos.

– Jeśli pozwolisz, mogę ci towarzyszyć w drodze do nich… I tak miałem pewną sprawę do załatwienia ze Stefanem…

Wbrew samej sobie, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi i wbrew wszelkiej logice, Caroline pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

Nie śpieszyli się. Zamiast biec, szli ramię w ramię, w tempie spacerowym. Panowało między nimi milczenie, które po jakimś czasie zrobiło się dla Caroline nieznośnie. Nie cierpiała ciszy. Była zbyt… cicha. Dawała zbyt dużo czasu, żeby myśleć, a to samo w sobie znowu prowadziło jej podświadomość w stronę wspomnień z tego dnia. Już miała rzucić jakiś komentarz, spytać Klausa czego chce od Stefana, ale wtedy on się odezwał.

– Nie brałem cię za typ, który lubi nocne przebieżki po lesie… Nawet dla wampira może być to czasem niebezpieczne…

W odpowiedzi Caroline prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

– I tak chyba nie mogę być w większym niebezpieczeństwie. Przecież jestem w twoim towarzystwie…

Zerknęła w jego stronę i zauważyła, że jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się lekko. Znowu jej oczy nie mogły oderwać się od tych jego ust. Naprawdę ciekawe, jakby smakowały…

_NIE! Uspokój się, Forbes! _

Zaraz odwróciła wzrok i potrząsnęła głową. Chciałaby, żeby ktoś nią w tym momencie potrząsnął. Co się z nią działo?! To musiały być chyba oznaki załamania nerwowego związanego ze zdradą Tylera. Znała te symptomy. W końcu po tym epickim zerwaniu z Damonem Marcie nagle odbiło i zaczynała kręcić z Kolem przez jakiś czas… Ale przecież później się opamiętała i teraz było wyraźnie widać, że coś jest między nią a Elijah... Tak, jej także musiało tak samo odbić!

Klaus nic nie odpowiedział na jej słowa i znowu zapadła między nimi cisza. Caroline znów, zupełnie wbrew sobie, postanowiła się odezwać, bo nie potrafiła znieść tego milczenia. Niewiele brakowało, a sama siebie by przekonała, że warto by było spróbować czegoś z Klausem…

– Tyler mnie zdradził. – mruknęła, ni to do siebie, ni to do niego. Nie musiała długo czekać na jego reakcję, chociaż była inna, niż się tego spodziewała. Nie patrzyła w jego kierunku, więc nie zauważyła, że Klaus zacisnął dłonie w pięści i jego błękitne oczy nagle zaczęły zmieniać kolor na złoty, charakterystyczny dla jego wilkołaczej strony.

– Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy… – Miał na myśli sytuację z rana, kiedy ona jeszcze udawała, że zerwała z Tylerem z powodu hipotetycznej zdrady. Taaa, hipotetycznej. Dupa, a nie hipotetycznej…

Trzeba było jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

– Wtedy nie chciałam w to wierzyć, jednak teraz nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości… – Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nigdy nic.

Nawet nie zauważyła, jak Klaus nagle stanął przed nią, przytrzymując ją za ramiona, przeszywając ją spojrzeniem na wskroś.

– Wiesz, że gdyby Tyler był wciąż do mnie przywiązany, to nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził. Nie pozwoliłbym mu na to. – powiedział to tak poważnym tonem i zdawał się mówić z głębi serca, że coś w niej aż drgnęło. Nie, zaraz, ale on przecież nie ma serca!

Tylko jakoś w tym momencie trudno było o tym pamiętać. Nie w chwili, gdy przez jej głowę przeszły jak w kalejdoskopie wspomnienia tego, kiedy wydawało jej się, że jest w nim coś więcej, niż się wydaje. Trudno było przecież zignorować sposób, w jaki traktował Martę po jej przemianie w Pierwotną Hybrydę – jak na każdym kroku pomagał jej się przystosować do nowej sytuacji i jak, zdawałoby się, troszczył się o nią w jakiś sposób. Nie mogła też w tym momencie wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnień, które dowodziły, że i o nią w jakiś sposób dbał. Chociażby tej chwili, kiedy uratował ją z rąk „szalonego" Alarika…

_Nie, nie, nie! Klaus jest zły i koniec kropka! _– krzyczało jej sumienie.

_Czy aby na pewno?_ – odparła zaraz ta jakaś jej mroczna część, którą tak długo ignorowała.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że w tym momencie napięcie między nimi sięgnęło zenitu. Powietrze było tak gęste, że można by je ciąć siekierą. Caroline czuła, że jej martwe serce bije z zawrotną prędkością.

Długo czuła, że nie jest w stanie przerwać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. To było tak, jakby on chciał zajrzeć w głąb jej duszy… Co ciekawe, sam w tym momencie też zdawał się nie kryć niczego. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby rzucić okiem na wszystkie sekrety jego złożonej osobowości…

_Ale przecież nie chce!_

Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na twierdzenie Klausa. Dlatego jako pierwsza odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała, żeby z jej oczu wyczytał, że w tym momencie jest na tyle zraniona i zagubiona, że z chęcią rzuciłaby się na niego… Nie, żeby chciała tego naprawdę przecież. To tylko taki dziwny stan po zdradzie Tylera, nic więcej.

Powoli odsunęła się od niego i ruszyła dalej, nie spoglądając w jego stronę. Czuła raczej, niż widziała kątem oka, że on wciąż idzie obok niej. No i znów zaczęły ją prześladować słowa Marty: „W nim jest znacznie więcej, niż się wydaje…" Pamiętała, jak spytała ją o to wieczorem po tym, jak jej przyjaciółka razem z Klausem uratowali ją i Rebekah z rąk Alarika. Spytała ją wtedy, dlaczego akurat Klausa poprosiła o pomoc. A ona na to: „To on powiedział, że potrzebuje mojej pomocy, bo jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie."

Dlaczego akurat musiała sobie w tym momencie przypominać o wszystkim dobrym, co z nim związane? Przecież powinna go w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić! W końcu to przez niego Tyler stał się hybrydą, a potem musiał zerwać więź i akurat zwrócił się o pomoc do tej głupiej Hayley… Powinna go darzyć czystą nienawiścią!

Ale… nie mogła.

– Nie znoszę tego. – mruknęła, ni to do siebie, ni to do niego.

– Czego, Kochana? – Było do przewidzenia, że wzbudzi w nim ciekawość tym komentarzem.

Westchnęła ciężko, zanim odpowiedziała.

– Nie znoszę, kiedy sprawiasz, że zapominam na chwilę, że jesteś złem wcielonym.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy słyszała, że zachichotał cicho?

– Widzisz, Caroline, czasami nawet zło wcielone może sobie zrobić wolne.

Czy wielkim grzechem z jej strony było, że jej uszy wręcz rozkoszowały się sposobem, w jaki wypowiadał jej pełne imię? Och, będzie się kiedyś smażyć za to w piekle… Postanowiła jednak trzymać fason, dlatego prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

– I naprawdę myślisz, że w to uwierzę? Założę się, że w tej chwili obmyślasz jakiś niecny plan, który sprowadzi na nas kolejny kataklizm, jakby nam było mało tego, co już mamy…

Och, teraz, to już nawet się z tym nie krył, tylko po prostu się roześmiał.

– To właśnie w tobie lubię. Nie potrafisz się powstrzymać, czujesz wewnętrzną potrzebę, żeby mi się zawsze przeciwstawiać. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby ustawić do pionu mnie, najpotężniejszą istotę na ziemi, to mógłbym zawsze liczyć na ciebie lub na Martę.

No i znowu musiał jej tym samym przypomnieć o sposobie, w jaki traktował jej, aktualnie zdecydowanie, najlepszą przyjaciółkę? O tym, że w ogóle miał jakąś pozytywną stronę i że czasami ukazywał ją akurat im dwóm?

– To musisz mnie strasznie lubić, bo zamierzam dalej się opierać… – Tym razem to ona się zatrzymała i rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, unosząc wysoko podbródek. Naturalnie, była wysoka, ale w sportowych butach wciąż musiała odrobinę podnosić głowę, żeby skrzyżować z nim spojrzenia.

Na co nie była przygotowana, to na to, że on w tym momencie przybliży twarz do jej twarzy, tak, że zaczęli trochę zezować, a ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów, dlatego czuła na swoich wargach ciepło jego oddechu.

– Masz rację. I liczę na to.

Och, dlaczego on musiał być tak niemożliwy!

– Jesteś po prostu niemożliwy! – Nie mogła się powstrzymać, musiała z siebie to wyrzucić. Szczególnie, że powietrze wokół nich znowu zdawało się gęstnieć i cała sytuacja zaczynała się po prostu wymykać spod kontroli. Nagle zauważyła, jak piękny odcień błękitu mają jego oczy i nie mogła się zmusić, żeby ponownie odwrócić wzrok. W tym momencie zapomniała zupełnie o Tylerze, zapomniała nawet o tym, co mówiła jej Marta. Liczyło się tylko to, co ona, Caroline, czuła w tym momencie. A czuła przede wszystkim frustrację.

A on na to w odpowiedzi… uśmiechnął się. Szeroko. I w jego policzkach pojawiły się te przeklęte dołeczki. Te, które już od jakiegoś czasu miały jakąś przedziwną moc, bo ją rozbrajały. Za każdym razem.

I w tym momencie Caroline już wiedziała, że jest zgubiona. Pal licho zdrowy rozsądek, pal licho sumienie, pal licho opinie przyjaciół – zdawało się, że jest tylko jeden sposób na to, by Care mogła naprawdę rozładować swoją frustrację.

Tym razem Caroline pozwoliła, żeby to instynkt przejął nad nią kontrolę. Skoro liczył na to, że będzie mu się opierać, to automatycznie musiała zrobić mu na przekór. Dlatego zanim się zorientowała, co robi, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego warg.

Udało jej się. Udało jej się sprawić, że Wielki, Zły Hybryda, pan Zawsze Planuję Wszystko Sto Kroków Do Przodu I Nic Mnie Nie Zaskoczy – po prostu zdębiał. Znieruchomiał na dłuższą chwilę, chyba nie bardzo wierząc w to, co się działo. Zdawałoby się, że wieki musiała czekać, żeby odpowiedział na ten pocałunek. Ale za to… JAK odpowiedział!

W tym momencie Caroline nie miałaby absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, żeby się potem za to smażyć w piekle. Błyskawicznie poczuła, jak przycisnął ją do siebie na całej długości ciała i pogłębił ten pocałunek, a ona, ten jeden, jedyny raz, nie oponowała. Zaraz jednak zaczęła się między nimi walka o dominację, bo chociaż to on uważał się za samca alfa, jej starczyłoby charakteru, żeby zdominować takich dziesięciu, jeśli przyszłaby jej na to ochota. W końcu to ona zainicjowała ten pocałunek, więc to ona powinna utrzymać nad nim kontrolę…

W teorii mogłaby porównywać ten pocałunek do tamtego, kiedy był w ciele Tylera. Ale to tylko w teorii. W praktyce każde, najdrobniejsze nawet doznanie, było zupełnie od tamtego różne. Mogłaby się założyć, że gdyby nie była wampirzycą, to potem miałaby na twarzy ślady po jego zaroście. Ale jakoś zupełnie jej on nie przeszkadzał, wręcz przeciwnie, stanowił przyjemną odmianę… Smakował whisky, którą musiał wcześniej pić, i miętą. A pachniał… lasem, deszczem. Ale przecież u nich nie padało. Może polował niedługo przed tym, jak się pojawiła… A może niedawno przemienił się w wilkołaka? Tyle rodziło się pytań, ale na żadne nie potrzebowała odpowiedzi.

Poczuła, jak nagle przyciska ją do pnia drzewa, jak kora drażni odsłoniętą skórę jej pleców. Nie, żeby jej to przeszkadzało… W końcu postanowiła, że skoro ma już potem palić się za to w piekle, to niech przynajmniej naprawdę będzie za co.

W tym momencie wiedziała już na pewno, dlaczego zdrada Tylera obudziła w niej tak wielką wściekłość. Nie chodziło o zdradę samą w sobie, tylko właśnie raczej o to, że Tylerowi było na nią „wolno" – tylko dlatego, że Hayley nie była dla wszystkich Wrogiem Numer Jeden. Wreszcie, TAK, przyznała się przed sobą – miała na to ochotę od dłuższego czasu. Tak, zastanawiała się nad tym, jak by to wyglądało. Tak, zdarzało jej się mieć mokre sny na jego temat, ale skrzętnie to ukrywała przed wszystkimi, czasami udawało jej się pod tym względem oszukać nawet samą siebie. Jakaś drobna, drobniutka jej część zastanawiała się, jakby to było – rzucić w cholerę wszystkie zasady.

I musiała przyznać – było warto.

Do diabła, wolała się nie zastanawiać, czy to chodziło o tysiąc lat jego doświadczenia, czy ten facet miał do tego po prostu wrodzony talent. Ponieważ Klaus nie miał oporów, żeby przesunąć dłońmi po jej nagich ramionach, a potem przenieść je na jej talię, Caroline uśmiechnęła się lekko pod jego ustami i sama także przesunęła ręce na wysokość jego pasa i próbowała mu podciągnąć koszulę. Wtedy jednak on odsunął się odrobinę, na tyle, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

Ona natomiast w tym momencie całkiem poddała się swojej mrocznej stronie. Posłała mu wiele znaczący uśmieszek i mruknęła:

– Jesteś mi winien ten gorący seks z hybrydą, czyż nie?

Po czym ponownie przycisnęła swoje usta do jego, tym razem przesuwając dłonie na jego kark, żeby zanurzyć dłonie w jego krótkich ciemnoblond loczkach. Wtedy też poczuła, jak on także się uśmiecha i nagle, błyskawicznie, dzięki wampirzej prędkości, znaleźli się w jego rezydencji, prawdopodobnie w jego sypialni. Nie, żeby ją to w tym momencie za bardzo obchodziło...

Klęczała na łóżku i Klaus zaraz się do niej przyłączył. Tym razem nie oponował, kiedy mu ściągnęła przez głowę koszulę. On natychmiast odwdzięczył się, zdejmując jej podkoszulek. Zaczęła tracić oddech, kiedy przesunął swoje wargi z jej ust na bardzo wrażliwe miejsce w okolicy ucha. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego wszystko, co się działo w tym momencie, zdawało się takie właściwe, takie... oczywiste. Jakby już od dawna tylko na to czekali…

Próbowała przejąć kontrolę, spodziewając się, że Klaus będzie chciał szybko przejść do sedna, jak wszyscy jego poprzednicy. On natomiast, oczywiście, musiał wyjść przed szereg. Zamiast sięgać do jej szortów, skupił całą swoją uwagę na górnej połowie jej ciała. Bardzo, bardzo powoli przesuwał ustami i dłońmi po kolejnych skrawkach odkrytej skóry, jakby chciał się jej nauczyć na pamięć. Kiedy próbowała zwiększyć tempo, on natychmiast ją powstrzymywał, i nie przestawał każdym swoim działaniem oddawać cześć jej ciału. Traktował ją jak najcenniejszy dar, który otrzymał przez tysiąc lat swojego istnienia. Jako jedyny zawsze stawiał ją na pierwszym miejscu i znowu nie zawiódł pod tym względem.

Chyba wieki trwało, zanim zdjął jej biustonosz. Wtedy dopiero zaczął poddawać ją prawdziwie przesłodkim torturom. Jeśli wcześniej próbowała się opierać, to w tym momencie mogła już tylko wydawać z siebie rozkoszne jęki i westchnienia. _No dobrze, tym razem wygrałeś, cholerny samcu alfa… – _pomyślała, kiedy on nie przestawał jej dręczyć. – _Następnym razem będzie po mojemu…_

**XXX**

Czekała na coś. Chyba na uczucie paniki. Albo na myśl, że popełniła błąd. Może na jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy jednak czuła jego palce przesuwające się po jej nagim ramieniu, tak delikatne, ja trzepot ptasich skrzydeł, nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie żadnego z powodów, które kazałyby jej natychmiast się ubrać i uciekać stamtąd by na zawsze zapomnieć, co się zdarzyło.

Zamiast tego zwróciła się twarzą do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, pozwalając jednocześnie, żeby jej dłoń powędrowała do tatuażu, który z jego lewego ramienia rozciągał się częściowo na jego pierś.

– Powiedziałam, że nie znoszę, kiedy sprawiasz, że zapominam, że jesteś złem wcielonym. – mruknęła, jednocześnie przesuwając dłoń na jego policzek.

– W takim razie chyba powinnaś już stąd znikać, żeby znowu pałać do mnie nienawiścią…

Oboje wiedzieli, że nie mówił na poważnie. Caroline jednak zauważyła w jego spojrzeniu rezerwę, jakby też na coś czekał, na coś się przygotowywał. Chyba domyślała się już, na co.

Uniosła się na łokciu i przygryzła wargę, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiała.

– Chyba powinnam teraz powiedzieć, że moje zachowanie dzisiaj to tylko reakcja na zdradę Tylera… – Zauważyła, że natychmiast cały się spiął i wiedziała już, że trafiła w dziesiątkę. – Powinnam powiedzieć, że już wrócił mi zdrowy rozsądek i że cię nienawidzę i nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Po dziwnym błysku w jej oczach Klaus rozpoznał, że nie mówiła poważnie i dopiero wtedy napięcie opuściło jego ciało.

– Ale? – zadał w tym momencie właściwe pytanie. Wiedział, że to musi być jej decyzja. Że musi być tego absolutnie pewna…

Zmarszczyła zabawnie brwi.

– Daj mi jeden powód, a zostanę. – Nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie była na to gotowa. Wiedziała natomiast, że coś się zmieniło i w tej chwili nie ma już odwrotu.

Wtedy dopiero znowu się uśmiechnął, a kiedy w świetle księżyca zobaczyła znowu na jego twarzy te przeklęte dołeczki, była już pewna, że to wystarczy, żeby ją zatrzymać, żeby dać mu szansę.

I wtedy to on ją pocałował.

* * *

**Soundtrack: OCZYWIŚCIE - "Just Give Me a Reason" Pink feat. Nate Ruess  
oraz:**

**BIEGANIE CAROLINE: .:  
"So What" - Pink  
****"What The Hell" Avril Lavigne  
"I Knew You Were Trouble" - Taylor Swift**

**Scena z Klausem: .:  
"Begin Again" - Taylor Swift  
"Torn" - Natalie Imbruglia/Glee Cast  
"Just a Kiss" - Lady Antebellum  
"Never Gonna Leave This Bed" - Maroon 5  
****oraz "Without You", "The Cello Song", "More Than Words", "Just the Way You Are" w wykonaniu The Piano Guys**


	2. 2 bomby jednego dnia (REUPLOAD)

**A/N: Takie małe coś... Musiałam się odstresować podczas bardzo napiętego dnia związanego z pisaniem pracy licencjackiej i z brakiem snu z wczoraj na dzisiaj (z powodu już wymienionego). (Oraz JUTRO - ostatniego egzaminu w sesji;)**

**To tzw. One-Shoot, ale prawdopodobnie okaże się, że stanie się jednym z rozdziałów BDDBS.**

**ALE - wcale nie musi;)**

**Tak czy siak - napisałam go dla zabawy i poprawy humoru - sama sobie;)**

**No i nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed publikacją, przyznaję;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** Marta jest już Drugą Pierwotną Hybrydą. Razem z Rebekah i Caroline miały jechać tego dnia do NY, ale los chciał inaczej.

**Czas:** początek IV sezonu TVD

(MOŻLIWE - że później rozdział BDDBS)

**Pairingi:** Marta/Elijah, Klaroline, Stebekah, Kol/OC

**TYP:** HUMOR

* * *

_**2 bomby jednego dnia (REUPLOAD)**_

– Bekah! Nie mamy całego dnia, jeśli mamy zdążyć do Nowego Jorku jeszcze dzisiaj przed zamknięciem sklepów! – krzyknęłam, przemierzając główny hol już chyba po raz piąty.

– Nie mogę znaleźć swoich kart kredytowych! – Rebekah nie pozostała mi dłużna i krzyknęła właściwie głośniej ode mnie. Mimo wszystko, chwilę później już była na dole.

Przewróciłam na to oczami.

– Serio, to DLATEGO tyle ci schodziło? A co, mojej użyć nie możesz? – wzięłam się pod boki i rzuciłam jej obrażone spojrzenie.

Jej reakcja na to była przekomiczna. Najpierw zrobiła wielkie oczy, a zaraz się otrząsnęła i parsknęła śmiechem.

– Rany, jakbym szukała u ciebie jakichś cech po Niku, to długo bym nie musiała szukać…

– Ej! – zaraz doskoczyłam do sofy w salonie i rzuciłam w nią poduszką. – Dobrze wiesz, że to dla mnie wciąż drażliwy temat!

W odpowiedzi na to uniosła brwi i posłała mi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Jaaaasne, Em. A kto groził Lockwoodowi, cytuję: pieprzoną kastracją i nakarmieniem go jego własnymi pierdolonymi jajami, jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się do Caroline, co? Wtedy jakoś ci nie przeszkadzało to bycie kobiecą wersją Hybrydy, Samicą Alfa…

Założyłam ręce na piersi. Akurat teraz jej się zachciało to wyciągać?

– Powinien cieszyć się, że ja go dorwałam, a nie Klaus. Zostałyby z niego tylko wyprute flaki… – Wolałam nie drążyć bardziej tego tematu. Po tym, jak dowiedzieliśmy się, że Tyler naprawdę zdradził Caroline, nie tylko mnie korciło, żeby zastosować na nim wszystkie tortury, na jakie swego czasu wpadła Inkwizycja. Tak się kończy wgłębianie się w bibliotekę Mikaelsonów – nigdy nie wiadomo, na jak ciekawą lekturę się trafi…

Jednak komentarz Bex coś mi uświadomił.

– No właśnie, Caroline. Caroline i Klaus. Pamiętasz, miałyśmy przeczucie, że on się u niej zjawi, żeby jakoś ją pocieszyć. Potwierdziłaś to może?

Bekah potrząsnęła głową.

– Proponuję, żebyś ją o to spytała w drodze do Nowego Jorku. Co jak co, ale nie zamierzam się zniżać do tego, żeby ją pytać, czy już dogadała się z moim bratem…

Lekko się wzdrygnęła na tą myśl, ale doskonale wiedziałam, że tylko udaje. Przecież nie intrygowałyśmy wspólnie już od dłuższego czasu na nic, nie? Obie nie mogłyśmy się doczekać, aż ta para idiotów wreszcie pójdzie po rozum do głowy…

– No dobrze, spytam. Ale, żebym mogła to zrobić, musimy się zbierać, żeby jeszcze ją z domu zabrać… Pewnie już tam zaczyna świrować, bo się spóźniamy…

Bekah tylko wzruszyła na to ramionami.

– Świetnie, tylko najpierw musimy wstąpić do nas, do rezydencji. Muszę zabrać parę kard Nikowi. I w sumie mogłybyśmy pożyczyć od niego tego dużego, czarnego SUVa. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy się później zmieściły z zakupami nas trzech do twojego mustanga…

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.

– Dobrze, ale zapomnij o tym, że dam ci prowadzić.

Natychmiast się na to oburzyła.

– Ej! Ostatnim razem, jak ci przecież uratowałam tyłek, to całkiem nieźle mi poszło!

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed komentarzem.

– Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że zadzwoniłaś do Stefana, żeby krok po kroku powiedział ci, jak prowadzi się samochód nie z lat dwudziestych… Gdybyśmy obie nie mogły się zabić, to dobrze wiesz, jakby się to skończyło…

W odpowiedzi Rebekah tylko fuknęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi frontowych. Obie wiedziałyśmy, że jej złość nie będzie trwać długo. Co najwyżej do momentu przyjazdu pod dom Mikaelsonów.

Trwała krócej.

Podjechałyśmy pod rezydencję i zdecydowałyśmy, że obie wejdziemy do środka. Bekah miała podebrać Klausowi najlepsze karty, a ja miałam przypomnieć sobie, gdzie zostawiał kluczyki do swojego wypieszczonego, ukochanego SUVa i przejść z nimi do garażu, żeby tam czekać na Bex.

Wszystko pewnie potoczyłoby się po naszej myśli, gdyby nie jedna rzecz…

Weszłyśmy cichaczem do domu i zaczęłyśmy nasłuchiwać, żeby wiedzieć, których pokoi unikać. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy zorientowałyśmy się, że coś się nam nie zgadza…

To znaczy, trudno byłoby powiedzieć, żeby się zgadzało. Kol wyjechał, więc nie dręczyła nas jego inicjacja w muzykę współczesną (która dla wszystkich była przecież najgorszą katorgą, kiedy włączał co popadnie, a potem wypytywał, jakim cudem to się znalazło na liście przebojów – nie przeszkadzało mu to potem w słuchaniu tego kawałka GODZINAMI). Cóż, chyba także tylko osobą Kola mogłybyśmy usprawiedliwiać dźwięki, które nas dobiegły…

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy nie rozpoznałyśmy bardzo charakterystycznego, znajomego, a jednocześnie - jakże odmiennego krzyku:

– Och, KLAUS! TAAAAAAK!

Nagle obie z Bex zatrzymałyśmy się w półkroku i popatrzyłyśmy na siebie, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Obie miałyśmy oczy wielkie jak spodki i założę się, że moja szczęka opadła jeszcze niżej, niż Bekah. Oniemiałe, jeszcze przez chwilę rejestrowałyśmy dobiegające nas odgłosy, po czym nie wytrzymałyśmy.

Wampirzą prędkością wybiegłyśmy z domu i zatrzymałyśmy się dopiero przy moim mustangu. Dopiero tam pozwoliłyśmy sobie na trzy rzeczy:

Po pierwsze, nie musiałyśmy już powstrzymywać wybuchu śmiechu.

Po drugie, zaraz potem zaczęłyśmy podskakiwać z radości, przybiłyśmy sobie piątkę i ściskając się mocno wykonałyśmy taniec zwycięzców.

Po trzecie… Cóż, dotarło do nas, że właściwie stałyśmy się tego… może nie "naocznymi", ale zdecydowanie świadkami.

Och, to już wiem, jak Caroline się musiała czuć, kiedy weszła, jak ja… z Damonem… O… KURWA.

Ale kogo to obchodzi?! TAK! Udało nam się! Nasze starania nie poszły na marne i wreszcie Care zeszła się z Klausem!

Tak, wiem, powinnam być z tego powodu przerażona. No bo KIM w tym momencie się dla mnie stała, oprócz, oczywiście, przyjaciółki? Już dawno odrzuciłam jednak próby rozstrzygania tego jakie relacje w rodzinie Pierwotnych miały miejsce bytu, a jakie nie. Nie mnie sądzić! Kiedyś przecież byłam z Damonem, bratem Stefana, który teraz był z Bekah, która była siostrą Klausa, który był moim praprzodkiem…

Nie wspominając o tych moim drobnym epizodzie z Kolem… Ech, lepiej już w to nie wnikać...

Tak czy siak, obie z Bex zgodnie uznałyśmy, że najlogiczniejszym wyjściem będzie przełożenie wyjazdu do Nowego Jorku na następny dzień. Lepiej nie zakłócać naszym gołąbkom popołudnia… Niech mają okazję nadrobić trochę stracony czas...

Zamiast tego ruszyłyśmy prosto do Mystic Grilla, żeby oblać zwycięstwo naszej intrygi!

**xxx**

Kiedy już sączyłyśmy swoje drinki, pomyślałam, że to dobra pora, żeby zadzwonić do Ani. W końcu też zależało jej na szczęściu Care i kibicowała z Warszawy powodzeniu naszej tajnej misji…

Wyliczyłam, że w Polsce powinna być gdzieś siódma rano, ale ona zazwyczaj już wtedy była na nogach, więc nie martwiłam się godziną.

– Dzwonisz do Ani? – spytała Rebekah, zaciekawiona. Kiedy przytaknęłam, szepnęła: – Pozdrów ją ode mnie…

W tym momencie, zamiast głosu mojej siostry, usłyszałam zaspanego… Kola?

– Słucham?

Zdziwiłam się.

– Kol? – Bekah zaraz spojrzała w moją stronę, również zdumiona. W słuchawce natomiast usłyszałam potwierdzenie. – Och, musiałam zadzwonić do ciebie przez pomyłkę. Nie martw się, bura za unikanie telefonów i wiadomości cię nie ominie, ale po prostu niedługo oddzwonię, ok?

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałam jakiś pomruk, który najprawdopodobniej oznaczał, że Kol właśnie, niestety, godził się z tym, co go czekało. Rozłączyłam się, wciąż jeszcze zdziwiona z powodu pomyłki.

Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz. tym razem nie było już mowy, żebym źle wybrała numer.

I w tym momencie znów w słuchawce, obie z Rebekah, usłyszałyśmy jęk który niewątpliwie należał do najmłodszego z Mikaelsonów.

W tym momencie już wiedziałam, że coś NAPRAWDĘ jest nie tak! Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Naprawdę, naprawdę, poczułam, że bardzo chętnie bym czymś rzuciła. Czymś ciężkim. Dałam tylko skinieniem głowy znać Bex, po czym czmychnęłam z Grilla, bo już wiedziałam, że źle się to skończy. Nie na darmo odziedziczyłam jednak tę odrobinę charakteru po Pierwotnym Hybrydzie – furiacie. Bekah, oczywiście, momentalnie była już obok mnie, z uchem przy słuchawce, żeby przypadkiem niczego jej nie ominęło.

– Kol? – w odpowiedzi jęknął, ale przynajmniej dał znać, że słucha. – Dlaczego odbierasz telefon MOJEJ MŁODSZEJ SIOSTRY?!

Kol, ze szkodą dla siebie, wciąż nie był do końca przytomny. Nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Ja też nie, ale przecież nie o to w tym chodziło!

W każdym razie, młody Mikaelson, jakby nigdy nic, wciąż nieświadomy tego, co miało nastąpić, odpowiedział:

– Bo Ania bierze prysznic.

W tym momencie byłam w absolutnym stanie zaprzeczenia. _Nie, to się nie dzieje… Tylko mi się wydaje… Wszystko da się logicznie wyjaśnić…_

Głosem tak pozornie spokojnym, jak tylko się dało, odpowiedziałam:

– To wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego akurat TY, KOL, odebrałeś jej telefon…

_Jestem oazą spokoju…_

W tym momencie usłyszałam w słuchawce gdzieś tam głos swojej siostry.

– Kol? – zwróciłam się do niego, wciąż ABSOLUTNIE spokojna. – PODAJ TELEFON ANI.

_Jestem wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu na spokojnej tafli jeziora…_

_– _Halo? – Usłyszałam wreszcie po drugiej stronie głos Ani.

_Jestem wagonem medytujących tybetańskich mnichów…_

_– _Hej… – zaczęłam, prawie że naturalnym tonem. Zastanawiałam się, co powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie wytrzymałam. – Skąd znasz Kola?

W odpowiedzi najpierw usłyszałam z jej strony parsknięcie śmiechem.

– Cóż, na szczęście nie musisz mi mówić, skąd TY go znasz. Zjawił się tu jakiś czas temu… Powiedział, że dla mojej "ochrony"…

Najwyraźniej obie nie bardzo w to wierzyłyśmy.

Wciąż jednak zamierzałam okłamywać sama siebie. Dlatego, absolutnie zwyczajnie, spytałam:

– A gdzie się zatrzymał?

_Proszę, nie u nas w mieszkaniu, proszę, nie u nas w mieszkaniu…_

Kiedy zerknęłam na twarz Bex widziałam u niej pomieszanie szoku, przerażenia i rozbawienia. U mnie osobiście na pewno brakowało tego ostatniego. Szczególnie od odpowiedzi Ani.

– No, jak to, gdzie? Jak jest tu dla mojej "ochrony", no to się uparł i mieszka u ciebie, ze mną.

_Nie, ona wcale nie ma na myśli tego, co ma na myśli… Mów sobie tak dalej, to tak będzie..._

– Aha… – odparłam, zastanawiając się, jak to dalej ciągnąć. Najchętniej zaraz wykrzyczałabym to, co aż mi się cisnęło na usta. Ale nie. Panowałam nad sobą. _I kolejny oddech… – _Ale pewnie zajął sypialnię Damona, co? – spytałam z nadzieją w głosie. W końcu nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

– Nie. – odpowiedziała, tak po prostu, moja młodsza siostra.

Drążyłam dalej. Zaczęłam w głowie odtwarzać sobie w kółko i w kółko slogan: "Keep Calm and Carry On."

– Nie mów mi, że zamieszkał w mojej sypialni. Jest zupełnie nie w jego guście.

Moja droga siostra musiała już dawno przejrzeć moją grę i wyraźnie zaczęła się świetnie bawić.

– Znowu nie.

_To się nie dzieje… To się NIE DZIEJE! Z każdym innym, tylko nie KOLEM! Samej mi się zdarzyło z nim całować i, pamiętajmy, raz niewiele brakowało, żeby… ALE, właśnie dlatego znałam go jak zły szeląg…_

– Och, ta kanapa w salonie jest strasznie niewygodna… – rzuciłam, mając wciąż nadzieję, że tym razem potwierdzi.

– Ostatnim razem nie zauważyłam… – Moja młodsza, dodajmy na to, od CAŁKIEM NIEDAWNA samodzielna siostra, powiedziała to tak zwyczajnym tonem, że naprawdę nie trzeba było się domyślać tego, czego NIE powiedziała.

Już miałam dosyć tych gierek.

– Nie mów mi, że śpi u ciebie. – mruknęłam, zrezygnowana.

– Owszem, śpi. – znów ton, jakby nigdy nic.

_Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA!_

_– _Na podłodze? – łapałam się jak tonący brzytwy. Już nawet Bekah popatrzyła na mnie z politowaniem.

I tym razem wyraźnie moja młodsza siostra zachichotała, zanim odpowiedziała.

– Nie. Ze mną…

Już miałam coś dopowiedzieć, zrobić COŚ – nie wiem, co, ale na pewno COŚ, co sprawiłoby, żeby ten koszmar w ogóle nie miał miejsca, ale w tym momencie KOL ewidentnie zabrał telefon Ani.

– Może już koniec tego przesłuchania, co?

Doskonale wiedziałam, czemu mu się tak śpieszyło. Tym razem nie wytrzymałam.

– KOL! JAK MOGŁEŚ! Z MOJĄ MŁODSZĄ SIOSTRĄ!

Był już wyraźnie przytomny, bo wrócił mu ten denerwujący dowcip.

– Mówiłem ci, zawsze miałem słabość do czarownic…

– Ale… – próbowałam coś na do rzucić.

– Pamiętaj, KTO ostatnio wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem. A teraz się żegnam, twoja siostra jest wielce absorbującą osóbką…

MIAŁ JESZCZE CZELNOŚĆ TAK MÓWIĆ!

A zaraz potem… rozłączył się.

A ja tam stałam, z telefonem w ręku, walcząc sama ze sobą.

Nie, nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby furia ogarnęła mnie na tyle, żebym się zapomniała.

_Jestem oazą spokoju… wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu na spokojnej tafli jeziora… Jestem jak wagon pełen medytujących tybetańskich mnichów…_

_WCALE NIE DZIAŁAŁO!_

Rebekah, która doszła do siebie szybciej ode mnie, postanowiła doprowadzić mnie do porządku.

– Nawet nie myśl, żeby się teraz przemieniać w wilkołaka. Pamiętaj, że to kozaki od Christiana Louboutina i kosztowały prawie półtora tysiąca dolarów! Ostatnio nie mogłaś przeboleć tamtych szpilek, a ja nie zamierzam tym razem sprzątać po tobie strzępków dobrych, drogich ciuchów!

To dopiero pomogło. To oraz mała modyfikacja moich inkantacji.

_Jestem oazą spokoju… Pierdolonym, kurwa zajebiście wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu na zajebiście spokojnej tafli jebanego jeziora… Jestem wręcz jak jebany wagon pełen pierdolonych medytujących tybetańskich mnichów…*_

Och, już wiedziałam, kogo winić za zaistniałą sytuację.

Na szczęście niedaleko ujrzałam radiowóz, a przy nim – szeryf Forbes! Doskoczyłam do niej i postanowiłam użyć całego swojego uroku – lub desperacji – żeby pożyczyć to, czego potrzebowałam.

Pół godziny później, uzbrojona w podręczną syrenę strażacką, wmaszerowałam na podjazd rezydencji Mikaelsonów. Rebekah podążała za mną, chyba bardziej z ciekawości, niż z chęci pomocy. No i pamiętajmy, postanowiła pilnować, żeby znowu mi nie odbiło.

Co to mi Klaus kiedyś powiedział? Ach tak, już wiem: "Rozkoszuj się czasem swoją ciemną stroną". Cóż, taki właśnie miałam zamiar.

Nie miałam zamiaru wchodzić ze sprzętem do środka, o nie. Nie zamierzałam natknąć się na nagą przyjaciółkę w objęciach mojego nagiego praprzodka. Postanowiłam zrobić to nieco… subtelniej.

Uruchomiłam ręczną syrenę i ryknęło tak głośno, że nie było absolutnie możliwości, żeby nie usłyszeli. Furia, która mnie ogarnęła, pozwoliła mi czerpać ogromną przyjemność z każdej sekundy trwania tego przeraźliwego hałasu, który przecież dla naszych, wampirzych uszu, był właściwie podwójnie przykry.

Nie minęła minuta, a w pełni ubrany Klaus wymaszerował z rezydencji prosto na podjazd. Był co najmniej wkurwiony. I bardzo dobrze, bo ja też. Najpierw pewnie chciał atakować, bo myślał, że to jacyś wrogowie, ale jak tylko mnie zobaczył, na jego twarzy wściekłość zaczęła się mieszać z dezorientacją. Prawdopodobnie porządnie rzucił mięsem, ale średnio go słyszałam. Nie przestawałam kręcić aż do momentu, kiedy nie podszedł do mnie i nie wyrwał mi jej z rąk. Widać było wyraźnie, jak się w środku gotował.

– Co to było, do cholery?

Och, mimo wszystko, trochę się pilnował. Pewnie Caroline podsłuchiwała ze środka. Fantastycznie…

– Care, możesz wyjść! Wiemy, że tam jesteś! – krzyknęłam, nie przerywając bitwy na spojrzenia z Klausem.

Chwilę później Care, owszem, wyszła przez drzwi frontowe, włosy mając co najmniej zmierzwione, ustrojona… tylko w męską białą koszulę.

– Nie martwcie się, nie zajmę wam długo. Cieszymy się z Bekah z waszego powodu i w ogóle, ale najpierw Klaus musi odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań. – Ponieważ miałam już czas poskromić trochę gniew, który ogarnął mnie całą, udało mi się powiedzieć to tonem prawie że kpiącym.

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – Mogłam się spodziewać, że Klaus zada to pytanie.

W odpowiedzi wyszczerzyłam zęby w nieszczerym uśmiechu.

– "Rozkoszuję się swoją ciemną stroną."

W tym momencie przynajmniej tę część zrozumiał. I już wiedział, że lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać.

Szybko wrócił do normalnego siebie. Założył ręce na piersi i posłał mi spojrzenie, które prawie że przypominało znudzenie. Może i dałabym się nabrać, gdybym sama często go nie stosowała.

– W takim razie mów, o co chodzi i daj ludziom trochę odetchnąć…

Posłałam mu w odpowiedzi mordercze spojrzenie.

– Świetnie. W takim razie wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, posłałeś akurat KOLA, żeby chronił moją młodszą siostrę?!

Nie zrozumiał na początku.

– Jak to, dlaczego? Już nie musiał zajmować się młodym Gilbertem i mówił, że odkąd wróciłaś do siebie, brakuje mu rozrywki…

Ugh. Czasami zapominałam, że i Rebekah, i Klaus, byli świadomi tego, że między mną i Kolem do czegoś NAPRAWDĘ by doszło, jak mi na chwilę zupełnie odbiło. I, oczywiście, od tamtej pory Kol musiał mi zawsze wypominać, że to ON zachował się w porządku i się wycofał w ostatniej chwili!

– Nie mówię o tym! – Na to machnęłam ręką. – Pytam, dlaczego posłałeś tam akurat KOLA, który uwielbia dla żartu udawać Australijczyka i ma przy tym nadzwyczaj seksowny akcent?! DLACZEGO wysłałeś go do mojej młodszej siostry, o której musiałeś WIEDZIEĆ, że ona ma do nich słabość!

W odpowiedzi na moją tyradę… wszyscy troje dostali napadu śmiechu. Wszyscy, bo nawet Rebekah zauważyła absurdy w moich oskarżeniach.

Założyłam ręce na piersi i spojrzałam na Klausa spode łba, czekając, aż się uspokoi.

– Widzisz, moja droga, znów okazuje się, że jesteś do mnie bardziej podobna, niż ci się wydaje. Z nadopiekuńczości wsadziłem rodzeństwo do trumien, tak? – Przytaknęłam. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że taka była prawdziwa przyczyna. Tym razem sama zauważyłam komizm sytuacji. – Cóż, od razu ci radzę, żebyś nie próbowała popełnić tego błędu z siostrą. Jako czarownica pewnie znalazłaby jakiś sposób, żeby zemścić się na tobie okrutnie… – W tym momencie zorientowałam się, że muszę się bardzo starać, żeby kąciki ust nie powędrowały mi do góry i żebym im wszystkim zaraz nie zawtórowała.

Już uspokojona – na szczęście! – westchnęłam ciężko, gdy Klaus skończył.

– Co racja, to racja. Nie uśmiecha mi się groźba okrutnej zemsty ze strony mojej młodszej siostry, u której wpływ Kola mógł wzbudzić chyba najgorsze instynkty. – Uff… wyładowałam się. Byłam już zdolna do tego, żeby wykonać półobrót i wziąć Bekah pod ramię. – Chodźmy, Bex. Nie zakłócajmy już spokoju gołąbeczkom… – Prawie że czułam, jak Klaus się odwraca i idzie w stronę Caroline. – Ach, i Care? – spojrzałam przez ramię w stronę przyjaciółki. Ona natomiast, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy, czekała. – Nie myśl, że jutro w drodze do Nowego Jorku ominie cię obowiązek podzielenia się z nami pikantnymi szczegółami! – Wyszczerzyłam do niej zęby w uśmiechu i zaraz obie z Rebekah śmignęłyśmy w wampirzej prędkości do Grilla. Jeszcze zanim odwróciłam głowę, usłyszałam chichot Klausa i zauważyłam coś niemożliwego – mocny rumieniec na twarzy Care. A mówią, że wampiry nie mogą się rumienić...

* * *

*_Cytat. NIE MOJE!:) Nie wiem, kto był jego pomysłodawcą, ale naprawdę, taka inkantacja czasami ogromnie pomaga w dużym stresie_;) DZIĘKUJĘ!:)

* * *

Od razu uprzedzam: **Marta tu nie jest OOC**.

Jeszcze nie wiemy, jakie huśtawki nastrojów ją czekają, kiedy stanie się Pierwotną Hybrydą.  
Tutaj można po prostu zobaczyć jeden ze sposobów, by sobie z tym radzić;)

Och, i jest gotowy strój Marty do tego fragmentu - ze wspomnianymi kozakami od Louboutina;)  
Dostępny jest na moim profilu na **polyvore**

Jego nazwa to: **White, Silver, Black ;)**  
Możliwe, że - jeśli postanowię dodać jeszcze jakieś One-Shooty  
(a mam parę pomysłów w zanadrzu)


	3. Niech żyje karaoke! (REUPLOAD)

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** Marta jest już Drugą Pierwotną Hybrydą. Spędza czas w NY przed powrotem do Warszawy. Ma nieoczekiwanego, nieproszonego, niemile widzianego gościa. A potem także nieoczekiwanego i nieproszonego, ale za to mile widzianego;)

**Universum:** TVD, ale z opowiadania BDDBS

**Czas:** pod odcinku 4x09

**Pairingi:** Marta/Damon (ANGST), Marta/Elijah, Klaroline, Kol/OC

**TYP:** HUMOR, trochę Wściekłości;)

* * *

_**Niech żyje karaoke! (REUPLOAD)**_

Wpatrywałam się tępo w szklankę, w której falował sobie spokojnie bursztynowy płyn. Przez tego skurwysyna nawet bourbon przestał mi smakować. Przez niego i przez tę przeklętą sucz, której jedynym celem w życiu jest sprawić, by świat kręcił się wokół niej…

Wszyscy zdążyli już zmądrzeć, WSZYSCY. Oprócz niego. I chyba to bolało najbardziej. Stefan już dawno wrócił do Rebeki, Caroline przestała się przejmować zdaniem Eleny i wreszcie była szczęśliwa z Klausem… Nawet Elijah przestał zauważać w pannie Gilbert to jej słynne "współczucie", kiedy mi pomógł podczas tamtej pełni, po balu...

Nie chciałam, żeby od teraz Nowy Jork kojarzył mi się negatywnie tylko dlatego, że przyjechałam tu po rozstaniu z pieprzonym zdrajcą. Między innymi dlatego zamiast apartamentu w Plazie skorzystałam z penthouse'a Mikaelsonów na Central Park West. Opierałam się i wcale nie chciałam go zajmować, ale Rebekah zagroziła, że śmiertelnie się na mnie obrazi, jeśli tego nie zrobię.

Jeszcze tylko tydzień. Jeszcze tydzień i wrócę do Warszawy, do domu. nie myślałam w tym momencie o tym, że będę musiała poradzić sobie z Kolem i Anią jako parą, albo, że prawda jest taka, że znacznie chętniej popodróżowałabym sobie jeszcze po świecie, nawet całkiem sama. Przynajmniej do momentu ukończenia szkoły przez Care. Razem z nią, Bekah i Anią już od jakiegoś czasu byłyśmy umówione na wakacyjny eurotrip po najpiękniejszych stolicach Starego Kontynentu. Tymczasem, nawet myśl o tym nie przynosiła jeszcze oczekiwanej radości.

Tymczasem, wieczór w wieczór przychodziłam do tego samego klubu, w którym byłyśmy, gdy odwiedziłam z Caroline Nowy Jork na pierwszym, babskim wypadzie. I tak, co wieczór było karaoke. I przez tydzień już nawet zdążyłam zakolegować się z didżejką, która to prowadziła. Codziennie śpiewałam inną piosenkę. Codziennie zaraz po tym wracałam do apartamentu i kładłam się spać do bardzo wygodnego, wielkiego, ale też… zimnego łóżka, w którym miałam zdecydowanie za dużo czau, by myśleć.

Prezenty dla rodziny miałam już kupione, a nad ''prezentem" urodzinowym od Klausa starałam się w ogóle nie zastanawiać. Tego dnia, spacerując po Central Parku, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że przez ostatni tydzień tłumiłam w sobie wszystkie negatywne emocje – wszystko ze strachu, żeby znów nie doprowadzić do przemiany.

Bo wiedziałam, że jeśli zacznę o tym myśleć, moje oczy zaraz zabłysną złotem, a obok wampirzych kłów zaraz pojawią się te wilkołacze. Że, chociaż podczas przemiany, jako hybryda byłam absolutnie świadoma tego, co robię, czasami pozwalałam, by to wściekłość mnie prowadziła.

To było do przewidzenia. Kiedy ich zobaczyłam, w tym uścisku, instynkt natychmiast mi mówił: "ZABIJ!" Już samo wspomnienie o tym powodowało, że moja dłoń ściskała szklankę tak mocno, że się bałam, że zaraz ją stłukę. NIE! NIE BĘDĘ O TYM MYŚLEĆ! Od teraz on dla mnie NIE ISTNIEJE!

W tym momencie usłyszałam za sobą głos:

– Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie bym się nie spodziewał zastać w klubie przy barze, zamiast na parkiecie…

Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że stoi tuż za mną. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego NIEISTNIENIE!

Każda myśl, jaka w tym momencie przelatywała przez moją głowę, przynosiła obraz jego i Eleny, zwartych w uścisku, tuż przed tym, jak w postaci wilkołaka odrzuciłam Gilbertównę na drugą ścianę i wgryzłam się w jej ramię tak mocno, że oderwało trochę skóry. I natychmiast czułam, że już mi na nim wcale nie zależy.

Wiedziałam, że jakakolwiek próba rozmowy z nim przyniesie mi ostateczną zgubę, ale i tak, pozornie spokojnie, odstawiłam szklankę na bar i bardzo powoli odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

– Czego chcesz? – warknęłam, natychmiast podnosząc się ze stołka. W moich superszpilkach byliśmy równego wzrostu.

– Chcę porozmawiać… – odpowiedział, tak po prostu. Akurat zamierzałam z nim rozmawiać… Tak, jak się spodziewałam, jego widok na żywo powodował u mnie mieszankę uczuć: pragnienia i obrzydzenia. Nie zamierzałam zakończyć tego wieczora zgagą, albo zwracając zawartość żołądka.

– Ach, chcesz rozmawiać… – Założyłam ręce na piersi, po czym, właściwie go ignorując, wyminęłam go i przeszłam na drugi koniec sali.

Ja nie chciałam rozmawiać. Nie w momencie, gdy wyglądał jak zbity pies i niewiele brakowało, a bym się złamała. Klaus miał rację. Moją słabością jest to, że nie potrafię zbyt długo chować urazy…

Byłam tak zajęta własnymi myślami, że na kogoś wpadłam.

– O, Marta, cześć… – Kiedy wreszcie wróciłam do rzeczywistości, zobaczyłam przed sobą Tracie, didżejkę. – Masz dzisiaj jakieś specjalne życzenia?

W tym momencie w mojej głowie pojawił się szatański pomysł. Salvatore chce rozmawiać. Już ja mu dam dowód na to, że nie chcę i nigdy nie zechcę z nim rozmawiać. Doprowadzę do tego, że na zawsze zostawi mnie w spokoju.

– Tak właściwie, to mam. – Posłałam jej szeroki uśmiech. – Widzisz tego faceta tam, w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce? – Wskazałam jej na Damona, a ona przytaknęła. – To pieprzony drań, który złamał mi serce, a teraz chce "rozmawiać"…

Natychmiast podchwyciła, o co mi chodzi.

– Już wszystko rozumiem. Zostaw to mnie. Jestem specjalistką w zemstach na byłych… – Zauważyłam w jej oczach empatię i już wiedziałam na pewno, że tego wieczoru będę mieć w niej sojuszniczkę.

**XXX**

Tym razem wyszłam na scenę jako pierwsza. Nie chciałam ryzykować, że Salvatore gdzieś mnie znajdzie w tłumie ludzi i rzeczywiście doprowadzi do tego, że będziemy musieli porozmawiać.

Och, popamięta mnie na długo…

– Cześć wszystkim… - Stanęłam przy mikrofonie i usłyszałam pozdrowienia, szczególnie od stałych bywalców, którzy mnie już kojarzyli. – Dzisiaj jest specjalny wieczór, ponieważ chciałabym swoją piosenkę komuś zadedykować. – Nagle na sali zrobiło się cicho. Tylko tego było mi trzeba. Tracie w tym momencie włączyła szperacz i zaczęła nim manewrować tak, by naprowadzić go na Damona. Kiedy znalazł się już w słupie światła, udałam, że jestem tym zachwycona. – O, właśnie. – Wymagało to ode mnie szczytu moich możliwości aktorskich, ale zachowałam spokój. – Damonie Salvatore, oto piosenka specjalnie dla ciebie… – Posłałam mu uśmiech, który bardzo niewielu odczytałoby jako fałszywy.

W tym momencie rozległy się pierwsze takty piosenki i poczułam, jak wstępuje we mnie energia. Mogłam zawojować świat. Miałam minę niewiniątka, ale wiedziałam, że już z pierwszymi wersami piosenki Salvatore zdoła zobaczyć w moich oczach każdą negatywną emocję, którą wysyłałam w tym momencie w jego stronę.

_I remember when we broke up_

_The first time_

_Saying, "This is it" I've had enough_

_'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space, what?_

Pomyślałam o tym dniu, w którym do odtrąciłam, jeszcze w Warszawie, a on na moich oczach zabił tamtą kobietę na parkingu… Już wtedy powinnam się domyślić, że tak to się skończy…

Tymczasem, tłum zgromadzony w klubie świetnie się bawił, chociaż zauważyłam, jak ludzie dookoła Damona posyłają mu znaczące spojrzenia. Salvatore natomiast stał tam, jak posąg, z twarzą pokerzysty.

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change"_

_Trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say "I hate you", we break up, you call me, I love you_

Zaczynałam bawić się coraz lepiej. Rany, to był popis mojego życia! Już dawno nie czułam się tak świetnie na scenie! Co prawda, przypomniało mi się, jak po zakończeniu studiów pognałam do Mystic Falls, bo za nim tęskniłam, przez głowę przemknęły mi także wspomnienia tego, jak byliśmy razem, ale zaraz w nojej głowie zastąpiły je momenty kłótni.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Najgorsze było, że mimo tego, że go przecież tym razem NAKRYŁAM, on zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic! Już miało być lepiej, już miałam, kurwa, odseparować się od niego, a on PUFF! I się zjawił! Całą sobą zaczęłam śpiewać refren, mając na myśli KAŻDE SŁOWO:

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like... ever_

Przy kolejnej zwrotce byłam w stanie przyznać, że trochę, odrobinkę, będę za nim tęsknić. Ale tylko w sensie, który zgadzał się z piosenką… Poczułam nagle, że żadna do tej pory nie odpowiadała moim uczuciom, jak ta...

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Najgorsze było, że Damon zachowywał się jak pieprzony bumerang. Wróciliśmy do siebie po wielkiej kłótni, kiedy uratował mnie od Klausa. Ale nie mógł przeżyć moich powiązań z Pierwotnymi, najpierw samej przyjaźni z nimi, a potem tego, że byłam wobec nich lojalna, że ich chciałam ratować…

Ale miarka się przebrała, kiedy zupełnie nie obeszło go, że Tyler wpadł na pomysł, żeby mnie zabić, żeby tym samym zabić Klausa…

Och, a on teraz chciał ROZMAWIAĆ! No to się, kurwa, zawiedzie!

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

I znowu w mojej głowie pojawiły się natrętne wspomnienia tego, że dobrze było nam razem… Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy byliśmy razem, bo jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, to częściej byliśmy osobno… I tak, zgodnie z piosenką, uznałam, że już mam tego dosyć, że to zbyt męczące...

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like ever"_

_No!_

Nie spuszczałam wzroku z Damona. Wiedziałam, że tłumy ludzi świetnie się bawią, obserwując, jak przeprowadzam zemstę, ośmieszając tego zdradliwego skurwysyna. Szkoda, że mnie nie widzieli, jak po raz pierwszy z wściekłości błyskawicznie przybrałam postać wilkołaka i przez moment miałam zamiar rozerwać na strzępy tę pieprzoną dziwkę Elenę. Ugryzłam ją, ale smakowała jak szmata, którą przecież była, więc uznałam, że nie warto i natychmiast stamtąd wybiegłam… By trafić na próg Mikaelsonów.

Tyle czasu wyglądało na to, ze mnie wręcz nienawidzi… Tak długo traktował mnie na powietrze… A teraz chce ROZMAWIAĆ! Ciekawe, czego w ogóle ode mnie teraz chce! I bardzo ciekawe, co powie na to:

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together_

Brawurowo kończyłam, z pełną świadomością tego, że musiał poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby mnie znaleźć, bo na pewno rozmawiał z Caroline, ze Stefanem, z Bekah, ba, nawet z Klausem (byłam o tym informowana na bieżąco) – ale żadne z nich nie ujawniło, gdzie jestem.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Kiedy ostatnie takty piosenki upłynęły, przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze stałam tam, oddychając głęboko. No! Wyżyłam się wreszcie! Wylałam z siebie tę falę emocji, która zbierała się we mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Ludzie na parkiecie dali mi głośne oklaski, zaczęli pogwizdywać i wołać o bis, ale w tym momencie zauważyłam, że wyraz twarzy Damona się zmienia. Czekał tylko, żebym zeszła ze sceny…

No to sobie, kurwa, poczeka.

Oddałam Tracie mikrofon, przy okazji bardzo cicho pytając o tylne wyjście z klubu. Nieznacznym ruchem ręki mi je wskazała, bo od razu zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi. Podziękowałam jej jeszcze za pomoc i pożegnałam się.

Kiedy wyszłam z klubu, zorientowałam się, że jestem w tej samej ciemnej uliczce, do której kiedyś trafiłyśmy z Care. Świetnie. Nie miałam jednak czasu, żeby przeżywać na nowo wspomnienia. Zaraz pobiegłam w stronę głównej ulicy, mając nadzieję, że tłumy w klubie skutecznie uniemożliwią Salvatore'owi natychmiastowe podążenie za mną. Znalazłam jakąś taksówkę wśród miliona jednakowych i wsiadłam do środka. Teraz, gdyby nawet Damon za mną podążył, to by mnie nie znalazł.

– _A szukaj sobie, draniu, szukaj igły w stogu siana…_ – mruknęłam pod nosem, z zadowoleniem. Podałam kierowcy adres penthause'a i dopiero wtedy mogłam naprawdę odetchnąć.

Nie zastanawiałam się długo. Wyciągnęłam telefon i wybrałam właściwy numer.

– Halo? – Mogłam się tego spodziewać… Pewnie normalnie bym się nawet z tego ucieszyła, ale w tym momencie nie miałam na to czasu.

– Hej, Care. Podejrzewam, że skoro odbierasz telefon Klausa, to on gdzieś tam jest, co nie?

Natychmiast usłyszałam zmartwienie w głosie przyjaciółki.

– Coś się stało, Em? Jak rozmawiałyśmy wcześniej, mówiłaś, że idziesz do tego klubu karaoke…

– Tak, tak, byłam tam. Wszystko w porządku, tylko muszę szybko porozmawiać z Klausem…

On natomiast musiał już usłyszeć naszą rozmowę, bo prawdopodobnie wziął telefon od Care i to on odpowiedział.

– Co się stało, moja droga?

Nie było sensu owijać w bawełnę.

– Mówiłeś serio o tym rodzinnym odrzutowcu? – wypaliłam.

– Owszem. A co, zmieniłaś zdanie i nie chcesz już, jako jedna z dwóch najpotężniejszych istot na ziemi, zniżać się do poziomu plebsu i latać samolotami rejsowymi?

Normalnie bym się pewnie roześmiała. Klaus uwielbiał zaznaczać, że jestem „JEDNĄ Z DWÓCH najpotężniejszych istot na ziemi".

– Nie, po prostu muszę przyśpieszyć wylot do Warszawy…

– Coś się stało? – powtórzył pytanie, tym razem już wcale nie rozbawiony. Już od jakiegoś czasu miałam wrażenie, że martwił się o mnie podobnie jak o Care – czyli jeszcze bardziej, niż o swoje rodzeństwo.

– Cholerny dupek mnie znalazł. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chce i nie chcę się z nim użerać…

Nie musiałam mówić nic więcej.

– Za godzinę samolot, gotowy do startu, będzie na ciebie czekał na lotnisku JFK. – odpowiedział natychmiast, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

Podejrzewałam, że już wcześniej posłał swojego pilota do Nowego Jorku – tak od wszelkiego złego. Proszę bardzo, znowu fakt, że Klaus myśli jakieś sto kroków przed nami, przyszedł mi z pomocą.

– Dzięki…

Już miałam się się rozłączyć, kiedy dodał:

– I Marta? – Mruknęłam, żeby dać znać, że wciąż słucham. – Trzymaj się…

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał – Wielki, Zły Hybryda, jak chciał, to potrafił być miękki.

– Dzięki. Wy też. Opiekuj się Care…

Rozłączyłam się, schowałam telefon do swojej mikroskopijnej, wieczorowej torebki i oparłam się o siedzenie, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Podkręcone emocje, które towarzyszyły mi od pojawienia się pieprzonego zdrajcy i potem przez całą piosenkę, stopniowo zaczęły ze mnie opadać. Teraz znów czułam się jak balonik, z którego spuszczono powietrze. Szykowała się długa noc.

**XXX**

Zasiadłam w nadzwyczaj wygodnym fotelu, sącząc doskonałego szampana, którego właśnie przyniosła mi stewardesa, Angela. Trzeba było to Pierwotnym przyznać – potrafili podróżować z klasą. Oparłam głowę na zagłówku i na chwilę zamknęłam oczy. Miałam nadzieję, że niedługo wystartujemy i będę mogła wtedy przejść do części sypialnej, by zapomnieć o tym koszmarnym wieczorze.

Kiedy uniosłam powieki, na fotelu naprzeciwko mnie siedział… Elijah. Na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się ten sam lekki uśmiech, który powodował, że w środku zaczynałam zawsze rozpuszczać się trochę jak masło. To był ten sam uśmiech, który pomagał mi dziesiątki razy przezwyciężyć nagłą potrzebę dorwania się komuś do gardła.

Ponieważ już i tak byłam nieco wstawiona, aż podskoczyłam na widok Pierwotnego. Dobrze, że kieliszek miałam już pusty, bo jego zawartość najprawdopodobniej wylałaby mi się na sukienkę.

– Co tu robisz? – spytałam, a on zanim się odezwał, zabrał mi z dłoni pusty kieliszek i oddał go Angeli. Nie spuszczał przy tym ze mnie wzroku.

– Wygląda na to, że oboje lecimy dziś na Stary Kontynent. Zawróciłem znad Atlantyku, kiedy dostałem wiadomość od Nicklausa.

_Ach, więc to dlatego odrzutowiec mógł zjawić się tak szybko…_

Nie mogłam nie odpowiedzieć na jego uśmiech.

– Wygląda na to, że tak. Dziękuję za to, że zechciałeś wydłużyć podróż ze względu na mnie…

Machnął tylko na to ręką.

– To żaden problem. O wiele lepiej podróżuje się w towarzystwie.

Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić. Szczególnie, że jego obecność na pewno pomagała mi w wyrzuceniu z rozmyślań tematu Damona Salvatore'a...

Elijah podał mi kolejny kieliszek szampana i zabrał od Angeli swój. Oboje unieśliśmy je w niemym toaście. Od razu ten wieczór z potwornego stał się całkiem przyjemny…

* * *

**Soundtrack: OCZYWIŚCIE - "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Taylor Swift!:)**

* * *

**Strój Marty** z tej sceny już na moim profilu na **Polyvore**.  
Link do strony głównej na moim opisie na profilu Fanfiction!:)  
Nazwa: **Karaoke**

* * *

Do następnej sceny!:)


	4. Karma (REUPLOAD)

**A/N:** Dzisiaj jestem już po ostatnim egzaminie w sesji!

Zdecydowanie należało to uczcić kolejną miniaturą!:)  
Za inspirację - dziękuję ogromnie **brigidzie91**!:)

* * *

**I jeszcze jedno:  
Ponieważ postanowiłam, że BDDBS zakończy się wraz z rozdziałem 50,  
seria tych One-shootów będzie służyć za przedstawienie WSZYSTKIEGO,  
co wydarzy się później (wraz z, np., alternatywnymi wersjami wydarzeń):)**

**Jest to po prostu dla mnie zdecydowanie wygodniejsze  
- nie muszę się pilnować serialowej chrolologii,  
co ciągnęłoby się nie wiadomo jak długo;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** Marta jest już Drugą Pierwotną Hybrydą. Razem z przyjaciółkami odbywa wielką objazdówkę po Europie i przy okazji znajdują czas, żeby zemścić się na suce, która zatruwa im wszystkim zycie.

**Universum:** TVD, ale z opowiadania BDDBS

**Czas:** POST sezon 4!

**Pairingi:** Babski skład (Marta, Caroline, Rebekah, Ania, Katherine) vs. Elena Gilbert

**TYP:** czysta ZEMSTA

* * *

_**Karma (REUPLOAD)**_

– Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za dużo? – usłyszałam za sobą Rebekah, kiedy dopracowywałam ostatnie detale swojego stroju. Rzuciłam jej przez ramię rozbawione spojrzenie.

W tym samym momencie pojawiła się za nią Care i najpierw widziałam, jak zrobiła oczy wielkie jak spodki, a zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

– Widzę, że przeszłaś na pełny tryb „ZEMSTA", Em. Naprawdę, wyglądasz jak Catwoman.

Odpowiedziałam na jej uśmiech.

– I o to właśnie chodzi!

Jeszcze raz odwróciłam się do lustra i poprawiłam maskę. Leżała idealnie.

Nie chodziło o to, żeby ukryć swoją tożsamość. O, nie, absolutnie. Chciałam po prostu, by nasz „gość" zapamiętał mnie właśnie w ten sposób – jako swój najgorszy koszmar.

Kiedy już całkiem odwróciłam się do dziewczyn, znów z rozbawieniem zauważyłam, że wszystkie ubrałyśmy się prawie identycznie: kozaki do kolan, obcisłe jeansy i topy, skórzane kurtki i do tego czarne rękawiczki. Wszystko absolutnie czarne, markowe i bardzo drogie.

– Czy nasz „gość" jest już gotowy?

Obie skinęły głową.

– Kat-suka jej pilnuje. – mruknęła Bekah.

Od razu uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Doskonale.

– To nie mamy się czym martwić.

Obie z Care wciąż nie rozumiały, dlaczego dopuściłam Katherine do naszego planu. Tłumaczyłam im, że jej też należy się trochę zabawy. W końcu, gdy Elena straciła już Stefana i straciła Damona (którego nigdy naprawdę nie miała), zaczęła nawet przystawiać się do Elijah! Do mojego Elijah! A Katherine była winna i jemu i mnie przysługę… I skoro niedawno zeszła się ostatecznie z Damonem… Ogromnie zależało jej na dokopaniu „Mini-Sobie".

Poza tym, wciąż byłam w głębokim szoku, że Care zdecydowała się nam pomóc. Od razu mi przypomniała, że swego czasu pozbawiona uczuć panna Gilbert wpadła na genialny pomysł i próbowała najpierw zabić szeryf Forbes, a potem samą Caroline. W tym momencie należało automatycznie uznać, że przestały być przyjaciółkami. Poza tym, nawet z wyłączonymi emocjami Gilbertówna nie potrafiła się odczepić od związku Care z Klausem.

A dlaczego Elena w ogóle wyłączyła emocje? Bo nie była w stanie znieść tego, że jest wampirem, że pozostanie nim na zawsze i że musi sobie z tym radzić sama, kiedy i Stefan, i Damon wyjechali z Mystic Falls. Wszystko dlatego, że nie mogli dokończyć tatuażu Jeremy'ego – za długo by z nim zeszło, żeby się to opłaciło. To wtedy, jak się dowiedziałam, Jenna zabrała Jeremy'ego i wyjechała z nim znowu do ich krewnych w Denver.

Potem, oczywiście, ta suka włączyła emocje z powrotem, licząc na to, że w ten sposób odzyska Damona. Jaka szkoda, że się przeliczyła…

W każdym razie, wpadła w naszą pułapkę jak śliwka w kompot. Teraz natomiast nadszedł czas zapłaty...

**XXX**

Wszystkie trzy razem wkroczyłyśmy do sali tortur w angielskim, średniowiecznym zamku Mikaelsonów. Chyba nie mogłybyśmy wyobrazić sobie lepszej scenerii dla tego, co miało mieć tam miejsce.

Na wszelki wypadek postarałyśmy się, żeby naszych mężczyzn w tym czasie nie było w domu. Nie wiedzieli, że zemsta na Elenie była częścią naszego eurotripu i wolałyśmy, żeby się tego nie dowiedzieli. Wysłałyśmy ich na męski wypad do Londynu, przekonując, że mamy zamiar spędzić cały weekend na oglądaniu melodramatów i komedii oraz zajadaniu się lodami i popcornem. Mała wzmianka o tym, że jeśli zostaną, to zaczniemy malować im paznokcie, zaowocowała ich posłusznym wyniesieniem się z zamku na cały weekend.

Nie byli świadomi tego, że my wiemy, że Elena jest w Londynie. Dlatego pojechałyśmy po nią niedługo po wyjeździe panów i niedawno właśnie przywiozłyśmy ją nieprzytomną na miejsce. Ogłuszyłyśmy ją zwykłym skręceniem karku, ale to tylko dlatego, że naprawdę dobrze się bawić zamierzałyśmy w odosobnieniu.

Elena właściwie wisiała z rękoma do góry, nadgarstki mając w kajdanach obficie polanych werbeną. Wciąż była w ubraniu, w którym ją znalazłyśmy. Gdy nas ujrzała, w jej oczach wyraźnie widziałam błyski nienawiści, przede wszystkim skierowane w stronę Caroline i moją.

– No proszę… Moja była najlepsza przyjaciółka, Pierwotna Barbie i Klaus w Spódnicy. Jakby nie było już wystarczającą torturą, że jest tu moje Złe Alter Ego.

Stanęłam niedaleko niej, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Widzę, że żarty się ciebie trzymają, Gilbert. Wciąż udajesz niewiniątko, co? Nie zadawaj sobie trudu, nie ma tu żadnego z facetów, który mógłby polecieć na twoje sztuczki.

Co ciekawe, ona nie traciła rezonu. Zamiast tego, popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy i wyrzucała z siebie słowa przepełnione jadem:

– I tu cię boli, co? Wiesz, że któryś z nich by się złamał, co? I wiesz, że najprawdopodobniej byłby to twój kochany Damon, bo wciąż ma do mnie słabość…

– Czy już mogę stworzyć jej w głowie tętniaka czy coś? – usłyszałam głos Ani z pokoju obok.

– Jeszcze nie! – krzyknęłam do młodszej siostry, nie spuszczając wzroku z naszego „gościa".

Nie pozwoliłam Ani na bezpośredni kontakt z Eleną. Bardzo powoli zbierała w sobie moce i nie zamierzałam jej w żaden sposób narażać. To właśnie było to ograniczenie, o którym kiedyś wspomniała Esther. Moja młodsza siostra z tego powodu siedziała w pokoju obok, obserwując na monitorze wszystko, co się działo u nas. Nie dało jej się w żaden sposób wykluczyć z planu – sama miała do wyrównania porachunki z Gilbertówną po tym, jak próbowała ona zmusić Jeremy'ego, żeby zabił Kola, by szybciej dokończył swój tatuaż. Nie udało się właśnie dzięki temu, że w odpowiednim momencie wkroczyła Ania, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że mojej młodszej siostrze ta suka zaszła za skórę prawie tak bardzo, jak mnie.

Obserwowałam Elenę przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym zerknęłam w stronę Katherine i prawie niezauważalnie skinęłam głową. Zaraz przekręciła korbą przy ścianie i łańcuchy, które przytrzymywały Gilbertównę, napięły się, powodując silny ból w każdym z jej mięśni.

Dopiero wtedy postanowiłam się odezwać, z przyjemnością patrząc, jak Elena robi się trochę sina, próbując walczyć z łańcuchami. Każde słowo wypowiadałam spokojnym, wyważonym tonem.

– Widzisz, droga Eleno… Karma to suka. Czas nadszedł, żebyś przywitała się z nią jak z dobrą koleżanką, w końcu takie jesteście podobne! Teraz już od niej nie uciekniesz. – Znów posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie, a ja w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha i przybliżyłam tak, żeby nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry.

Z całym przekonaniem, jakie miałam w sobie, ścisnęłam jej podbródek tak, żeby nie uciekła ode mnie wzrokiem i użyłam na niej hipnozy.

– Nigdy już nie wyłączysz emocji, suko. Będziesz cierpieć tak długo, jak nam się będzie podobało i nigdy nie zapomnisz tego, co ci zrobimy. Puściłam jej podbródek, jakbym chciała uniknąć jakiejś zarazy, po czym odwróciłam się do dziewczyn. – Zabawę czas zacząć, dziewczyny…

**XXX**

W sumie, Gilbert miała trochę racji, nazywając mnie Klausem w Spódnicy. W tej sytuacji właściwie mogłabym uznać to za komplement. Szczególnie, że absolutnie miałam zamiar wykorzystać w torturach fakt, że jestem hybrydą. To miał być jednak dopiero ostateczny cios.

Pozwoliłam się „pobawić" naszym arcywrogiem Bekah i Katherine. Nawet Ania trochę ją przemaglowała z użyciem swoich mocy. Jako ostatnie dwie dostałyśmy ją w ręce ja i Caroline.

O tak, tym razem otwarcie przyznawałam, że jestem potomkinią Najbardziej Przerażającej Istoty Na Świecie. Coś w tym musiało być, skoro przez cały ten czas wręcz z fascynacją obserwowałam, jak któraś z nas zadaje ból suce, której mania bycia w centrum uwagi była przyczyną tego wszystkiego, co nas spotkało.

Chyba należało się wreszcie pogodzić z faktem, że jednak jest we mnie ta jakaś socjopatyczna część, która tylko czekała, żeby się czasem obudzić. Dlatego siedziałam sobie spokojnie, w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciwko Eleny, i obserwowałam, jak Caroline stosuje na niej każdą z technik tortur, jakie ona sama musiała kiedyś przechodzić z powodu swojej „pseudoprzyjaciółki". Należało się to Care po tym, jak ta dziwka dla własnego widzimisię prawie zabiła jej mamę. Jak tak obserwowałam przyjaciółkę, to zastanawiałam się, ile z jej działań znalazło ujście dopiero dzięki wpływowi Klausa. Doskonale wiedziałam, że mój praprzodek już od jakiegoś czasu jej również powtarzał, żeby czasami sobie odpuściła i „rozkoszowała się swoją ciemną stroną". Mimowolnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jaka byłaby jego reakcja, gdyby ją w tym momencie zobaczył.

Doskonale wiedziałam, że z naszych facetów tylko Klaus i Kol tak właściwie nie mieliby nic przeciwko temu, co właśnie przeprowadzałyśmy. Damon, Stefan i Elijah mogli sobie powtarzać, że się na niej poznali i że nie chcieli jej więcej widzieć, ale my wolałyśmy dmuchać na zimne.

W końcu przyszła moja kolej. Bardzo powoli, bez pośpiechu, podniosłam się ze swojego fotela i podeszłam do Gilbertówny. Najpierw, bez słowa, obeszłam ją dookoła, jakby zastanawiając się, co z nią zrobić. Obejrzałam sobie dokładnie wszystkie rany, które jej zadałyśmy, a które Ania wypełniła jakimś zielskiem, żeby nie mogły się zagoić. Buziunia Elenki też raczej w tym momencie nie zachwyciłaby żadnego faceta. Cóż, czego się mogła spodziewać, zadzierając z bandą niezależnych, potężnych kobiet? W tym momencie mogłam się założyć, że Katherine już by się nie udało się za nią podawać. Ba, sądzę, że nie miałaby na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Założyłam ręce na piersi i stanęłam z nią znów twarzą w twarz. Dopiero wtedy uśmiechnęłam się do niej od ucha do ucha, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że moja twarz musiała w tym momencie przypominać twarz szalonej kobiety. I dobrze.

– Nie martw się, Gilbert. Już bardziej cię nie oszpecę. Zabijać cię też nie zamierzam. – Czy mi się zdawało, czy odetchnęła z ulgą? O, tak! Ale to był dopiero początek. – Śmierć byłaby dla ciebie zbytnią łaską z mojej strony. – Natychmiast mina jej zrzedła. – Ugryzienie cię też odpada, bo szmat do ust brać nie mam zamiaru. – Obok siebie usłyszałam parsknięcie śmiechem, ale nie wiem, która z moich towarzyszek je z siebie wydobyła. – Zamiast tego, mam dla ciebie prezent… – W tym momencie, tak jak planowałyśmy, Rebekah podała mi sporą torbę sportową. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Eleny, wyciągnęłam z tej torby niewielką, zaledwie stumililitrową buteleczkę. – Wiesz, co to jest? – Założę się, że kiedy ujrzała kolor płynu, była przekonana, że to werbena. – To mój jad. – Przerażenie na jej twarzy zrobiło się większe niż przez cały czas, kiedy się nad nią pastwiłyśmy. – Wierz mi, trochę trwało, jak go sobie sama pobierałam, ale sądzę, że było warto. – Obracałam buteleczkę w dłoni. – Po spożyciu go, w ciągu dwunastu godzin będziesz martwa. Ale, jak powiedziałam, byłabym w ten sposób zbyt łaskawa. – Odwróciłam się do Care na moment. – Ma na tyle upuszczone krwi, że werbena już opuściła jej organizm, prawda? – Przyjaciółka przytaknęła, więc zaraz znowu skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na Gilbertównie. Dla pewności nacięłam jeszcze sztyletem od Bex jej policzek i spróbowałam krwi, która pojawiła się na jego czubku. Dokładnie tak. Zero werbeny.

O, nie, za wszystko, co musiałam przez nią przeżyć, za to, że do tej pory prześladuje mnie czasem wizja jej i Damona splecionych w uścisku, nie było tortur tak poważnych, żeby mogła to jakoś odkupić. Pozostało mi tylko bardzo powoli, krok po kroku, doprowadzić ją do obłędu.

Znów, ze wstrętem, ale wciąż, wzięłam jej, teraz napuchnięty, podbródek w dłoń i szybko wlałam jej prosto do gardła zawartość buteleczki. Potem wręcz z przyjemnością patrzyłam, jak się krztusi i jej twarz, już i tak we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, to blednie, to czerwienieje.

Nie puściłam jej podbródka, tylko znów spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy, żeby użyć na tej suce hipnozy.

– W tej torbie masz dokładnie trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć takich buteleczek oraz tyle samo niewielkich dawek mojej krwi. Każdego dnia, choćby się waliło i paliło, zażyjesz jedną z dawek mojego jadu i będziesz przeżywać jego efekty aż do momentu, w którym będziesz na granicy śmierci. Dopiero wtedy zażyjesz dawkę mojej krwi. Nie spróbujesz się zabić, jak tchórz. Nikomu nie powiesz, nie napiszesz, ani nie spróbujesz w żaden inny sposób przekazać, kto cię oszpecił i kto ci kazał to robić. Torby z jadem i krwią będziesz pilnować jak oka w głowie i nigdy nie pozwolisz, żeby ktoś w jakiś sposób ci ją zabrał. Będziesz ją mieć przy sobie cały czas. Nie wyłączysz emocji, tylko każdego dnia będziesz na nowo przeżywać we wspomnieniach to, co ci dzisiaj robiłyśmy. Przede wszystkim jednak, od tej pory będziesz się trzymać od wszystkich Mikaelsonów i Salvatore'ów na odległość przynajmniej tysiąca kilometrów. Nie będziesz także próbować się mścić na nas czy na naszych bliskich. Za rok zadzwonisz z telefonu, który jest w tej torbie, na numer, który ma zapisany w pamięci. Wtedy spotkamy się i dostaniesz kolejną porcję mojego jadu i krwi. Od tej pory także będziesz dla wszystkich miła i zanim zaczniesz jęczeć na temat swoich problemów, NAPRAWDĘ poświęcisz czas, żeby posłuchać innych. Będziesz także pamiętać i będziesz nam wdzięczna, że to dzięki nam odkryłaś tę pozytywną cechę swojego charakteru. Czy dotarło?

Skinęła głową i, jak robot, słowo po słowie, powtórzyła to, co powiedziałam. Zaraz puściłam jej podbródek i wytarłam dłoń w chustkę, nie chciałam już więcej jej dotykać, to było zbyt obrzydliwe. Odwróciłam się i posłałam porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Bex. Chwilę później wszystkie miałyśmy znów przyjemność obserwować, jak Pannie Gilbert, alias Wrednej, Zdradliwej Suce, Która Wreszcie Dostała To, Na Co Zasłużyła, moja droga, Pierwotna przyjaciółka i zarazem moja krewna skręciła kark. Trzeba było jeszcze tylko wrzucić ją z powrotem do furgonetki i zawieźć do Londynu, żeby tam zostawić ją gdzieś w rynsztoku. Jak powiedziałam, KARMA TO SUKA.

To nam dawało jeszcze cały dzień do przyjazdu naszych mężczyzn, żeby poświęcić go na filmy, lody i popcorn.

* * *

**Soundtrack: OCZYWIŚCIE - "Radioactive" Imagine Dragons  
oraz "What The Hell" Avril Lavigne  
i "Mean" Taylor Swift!:)**

* * *

**Strój Marty** z tej sceny już na moim profilu na **Polyvore**.  
Link do strony głównej na moim opisie na profilu Fanfiction!:)  
Nazwa: **Karma  
**

* * *

Do następnej sceny!:)


	5. New York State of Mind

**A/N: **Ok... Tej sceny jeszcze długo miałam nie dodawać...  
Tyle że dzisiaj poprawiłam wszystkie poprzednie sceny, aby zgadzały się z finalnym pairingiem dla Marty;)

Czyli - TAK!  
Marta będzie ostatecznie z Elijah! ;)

Więc, skoro już to wiemy, możemy teraz skoczyć kawałek w przyszłość, zobaczyć, jak im się powodzi...  
A później wrócimy do scen, które poprzedzają ten rozdział;)

(Dzisiaj po konsultacjach z moją kochaną **Krucyfiks**  
wreszcie zdecydowałam i nie mogłam się po prostu powstrzymać!)

Dlatego, zdecydowanie, ten rozdział jest dedykowany WŁAŚNIE JEJ!:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro: **_Klaus jest znowu królem Nowego Orleanu. Marta, jako jedyna oprócz niego Pierwotna Hybryda, poszła w ślady swego przodka i zawojowała inne miasto – Nowy Jork. Ma to swoje dobre, ale także i złe strony..._

**Czas: **_rok 2063_

**Pairingi: **_Marta & Elijah, Caroline & Klaus, Rebekah & Stefan, Kol/OC_

**Typ: **_tajemnica, romans, humor_

* * *

**__****New York State od Mind**

**_Nowy Jork, rok 2063_**

Obudziła się z przerażeniem, jak z koszmarnego snu. Otaczała ją ciemność i przez moment wydawało jej się, że rzeczywiście wszystko jej się tylko przyśniło. Tak było do momentu, kiedy przetarła oczy i zauważyła, że wciąż znajduje się w ciemnym zaułku, na twardym, mokrym asfalcie.

Uniosła się lekko na łokciu i zorientowała się, że czuje silny ból w klatce piersiowej. Przecież to nie tam powinno ją boleć – rano „tylko" złamała rękę… W głowie wciąż jej się kręciło i gdyby nie znała siebie, powiedziałaby, że mocno zabalowała tego wieczora.

Wtedy ujrzała przed sobą dwie ciemne postaci, powoli zbliżające się w jej stronę. Natychmiast sięgnęła po swoją torebkę, żeby wyjąć z niej gaz pieprzowy, ale powstrzymał ją kobiecy, melodyjny głos.

– Nie traciłabym na to czasu.

Dopiero wtedy dwie postaci znalazły się w zasięgu światła pochodzącego z jakiejś starej lampy. Zobaczyła mężczyznę i kobietę, oboje elegancko ubranych, przypominających trochę pracowników z Wall Street. Raczej rzadko spotykało się takich po tej stronie miasta. To od razu powinno jej się wydać podejrzane.

Kobieta, która odezwała się już wcześniej, miała ledwie widoczny makijaż i długie, rude loki otaczające drobną twarz. Mimo wszystko, wzbudzała w niej natychmiastowe zaufanie, czego nie była w stanie wyjaśnić sama sobie.

To ona podeszła do niej pierwsza, poświeciła latarką na jej bluzkę, przyjrzała się jej uważnie, po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę towarzysza, by lekko nią skinąć na znak potwierdzenia. Pomogła jej wstać, po czym odezwała się ponownie.

– Teraz musisz iść z nami.

Natychmiast próbowała wyrwać rękę z uścisku, bezskutecznie.

– Niby dlaczego? Śpieszę się do domu.

Ruda posłała jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Śpieszysz się do domu? To co w takim razie robisz _tutaj_?

Przewróciła oczami.

– To najkrótsza droga.

Zauważyła w oczach rudej coś na kształt… smutku? Tamta przygryzła wargę, jakby musiała się w ten sposób powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś.

Wtedy odezwał się jej towarzysz i dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

– Pamiętasz, jak to się stało, że upadłaś?

W tym momencie przez jej głowę błyskawicznie przepłynęła seria obrazów, jakby wspomnień, ale było to zbyt szybkie, żeby wychwycić coś konkretnego. Dlatego pokręciła głową.

– Właśnie dlatego musimy cię zabrać, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic ci się nie stało.

Poprowadzili ją do wyjścia z zaułka i tam stał… policyjny radiowóz.

– Jesteście z policji? – spytała natychmiast, bez zastanowienia.

Tamci wymienili spojrzenia, po czym przytaknęli jej. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Nie zadając już więcej pytań, wsiadła do środka, a oni zaraz za nią. Ruda jeszcze przed tym odezwała się do pary policjantów, która jako pierwsza znalazła dziewczynę. Jej głos był tak cichy, żeby ludzkie ucho nie zdołałoby go wychwycić.

– Dobra robota. _Szefowa_ będzie jednak chciała czegoś, co naprowadzi nas na jej zabójcę…

Tamci kiwnęli głową na znak, że przyjęli to do wiadomości. Moment później radiowóz ruszył w stronę śródmieścia.

**XXX**

Tymczasem, w głównej sypialni rezydencji Mikaelsonów na Central Park West spała Marta, zmęczona po sześciogodzinnej podróży prywatnym odrzutowcem z Londynu. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek jej komunikatora.

– To zdecydowanie przesada, o tej porze… – Marta usłyszała obok siebie męski głos i tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Od razu czuła się odrobinę lepiej, chociaż właśnie wybudzono ją przecież z wyczekiwanego snu.

– Sam dźwięk, bez obrazu. – mruknęła i odebrała połączenie. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby sobie ją oglądali przykrytą jedynie prześcieradłem z egipskiej bawełny.

– Ogromnie mi przykro, że zakłócam spokój, Szefowo. Mamy jednak sytuację awaryjną. Kod niebieski. – Z głośnika wydobył się głos jej prawej ręki, Sophie.

To spowodowało, że Marta natychmiast całkiem oprzytomniała.

– Natychmiast prześlij mi wszystkie dane, Sophie. – Em trudno było opanować odruch i zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle. Poczuła wtedy kojący dotyk męskiej dłoni i natychmiast udało jej się odrobinę rozluźnić. – Widzimy się za pięć minut w biurze.

– Tak jest, Szefowo. – Moment później połączenie zostało zakończone.

Nie zastanawiając się już ani chwili, Marta porzuciła prześcieradło, w które była owinięta i całkiem nago podeszła do swojej ogromnej garderoby, by błyskawicznie dobrać strój godny Królowej Nowego Jorku, którą przecież była. Kiedy przesuwała wieszaki, odezwała się:

– Komputer, dane na temat najnowszej sprawy, kod niebieski. Dźwięk na dziesięć procent.

Mimo wszystko nie chciała dłużej przeszkadzać swojemu ukochanemu w odpoczynku, więc wolała ściszyć głos, który pozwalał jej na wykonywanie kilku zadań na raz – przygotowania stroju i zakładania go, szybkiego drinka z torebki z krwią A Rh+ oraz zapoznania się z danymi dotyczącymi najnowszego incydentu.

Absolutnie zdążyłaby ze wszystkim i jeszcze miałaby spory zapas czasu, gdyby nie poczuła nagle umięśnionych ramion obejmujących ją w pasie i ust przesuwających się z jej karku na zagłębienie szyi.

– Komputer, przerwij transmisję. Dane przesłać na tablet.

Dopiero po tej komendzie Marta odwróciła się, by ich usta mogły się wreszcie spotkać. Trwało to jednak stosunkowo krótko, ponieważ Em nie dawało spokoju zadanie, jakie miała do wykonania.

– Muszę tylko z nią porozmawiać i wydać parę dyspozycji. _To_ musi troszeczkę poczekać… – mruknęła, ale bez przekonania, bo zaraz uciszył ją kolejny pocałunek.

– Ty robisz swoje, ja swoje. Sophie, jak zwykle, prześle mi dane na temat napastnika. Dam znać, jak go dorwiemy. – Wydawałoby się, że na tym skończy, ale w tym momencie wyraz jego zamglonych jeszcze snem ciemnobrązowych oczu zmienił się ze zwyczajowej powagi i spokoju w coś na kształt rozbawienia. – Tymczasem jednak... Twoja asystentka już dobrze wie, że w takich sytuacjach zawsze do pięciu minut musi doliczyć jeszcze kwadrans…

To spowodowało, że Em odsunęła się na moment i w walce z pokusą, by po raz kolejny go pocałować, zakryła mu usta dłonią. Uniosła natomiast wysoko brwi, nie bardzo dowierzając. Kto jak kto, ale Elijah zazwyczaj nie lubił się w takich sytuacjach śpieszyć. Jednak wiedziała z doświadczenia, że słowo „zazwyczaj" było tu kluczem.

– Kwadrans? Serio?

W odpowiedzi poczuła jego dłonie, które prawie niezauważalnie przesunęły się z jej talii i jego zręczne palce zaczęły wytyczać szlak na jej plecach wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przyprawiając całe jej ciało o drżenie.

– Obiecuję… – Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy przesunął głowę tak, że teraz jego ciepły oddech owiewał jej ucho, a uroczy akcent seksownego, niskiego głosu był, jak zawsze, muzyką dla jej uszu.

Nie potrafiła już z tym walczyć. Posłała mu uwodzicielski uśmieszek, ponownie przesuwając głowę tak, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Tylko że zamiast patrzeć mu w oczy, nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od jego warg, delikatnie przesuwając po nich opuszkiem palca.

– Ale tylko kwadrans. – Zaraz odsunęła palec i wskazała nim na niego, udając, że to jakaś groźba.

Próbował ją pociągnąć z powrotem do łóżka, ale ona wpadła na zupełnie inny pomysł. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała go, wkładając w to całą siebie. Jednocześnie automatycznie zaplotła swe nogi na wysokości jego pasa, wiedząc, że może liczyć na to, że bez trudu ją utrzyma.

Tym razem spokojnie wystarczyła im ściana przy drzwiach do garderoby.

**XXX**

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, gdzie się znajduje. Najpierw radiowóz, którym ją wieźli, zatrzymał się wcale nie pod szpitalem albo posterunkiem policji, tylko przy głównym wejściu do eleganckiej rezydencji na Central Park West. Nie miała nawet bardzo możliwości, żeby przyjrzeć jej się dokładniej, ponieważ jej towarzysze przeprowadzili ją przez ochronę przy bramie i wejściu i wprowadzili ją do głównego holu. Chociaż, w tym przypadku to się powinno nazywać jakoś tak staroświecko, _foyer_... Zdążyła tylko zauważyć, że przeszklony sufit w holu znajduje się na wysokości trzeciego piętra, kiedy skierowano ją do pierwszych drzwi po prawo i zamknięto je za nią zaraz po tym, jak przeszła przez ich próg.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która zwróciła jej uwagę, była przestrzeń. Pokój wcale nie musiał być duży, ale dokładnie takie sprawiał wrażenie. Na ścianach pomalowanych na perłowy kolor wisiały prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, a właściwie przeszklona ściana na prawo od wejścia musiała w ciągu dnia dawać dużo światła. Oczywiście, o ile wyłączony zostałby hologram, przedstawiający plażę na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie.

Najciekawsza jednak wydała jej się kobieta siedząca za biurkiem naprzeciwko od głównych drzwi. Na jej widok machnięciem ręki wyłączyła holograficzny ekran, który łukiem otaczał biurko i podniosła się z fotela, obserwując ją uważnie. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

Pracowała dla projektantki mody i miała aspiracje, by sama kiedyś nią zostać, więc potrafiła docenić, że nieznajoma naprawdę miała styl. Była dosyć wysoka, a wzrostu dodawały jej jeszcze klasyczne czarne, piętnastocentymetrowe szpilki z odkrytym palcem. Zamiast podążyć za aktualną modą i wybrać strój w jakimś fluorescencyjnym kolorze, na przykład jej ulubionej limonki, nieznajoma miała na sobie elegancką sukienkę w kolorze królewskiego błękitu, o nieśmiertelnym, minimalistycznym kroju.

Ciemnobrązowe, długie włosy jej gospodyni miała związane w koński ogon, trochę tak, jakby jej się śpieszyło. Na pozbawionej makijażu twarzy przede wszystkim zwracały uwagę orzechowe oczy, które zdawały się przeszywać ją na wskroś. Miała wrażenie, że nic nie umknęłoby jej uwadze.

Tak bardzo była skupiona na postaci nieznajomej, że nie zauważyła, jak tamta podeszła do niej, wciąż z tym przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy, gestem prowadząc ją jednocześnie do wygodnej kanapy ustawionej w rogu pokoju. Kiedy już obie usiadły, podała jej rękę na powitanie.

– Marta Mikaelson, miło mi cię poznać.

Wtedy w jej głowie przeskoczyła właściwa zapadka.

Wiedziała już, skąd zna to nazwisko. Jej szefowej zdarzało się projektować suknie na specjalne zamówienie Mikaelsonów. Niewiele było o nich wiadomo, ale już od lat byli uznawani za najbardziej tajemniczą, jak i najbardziej wpływową rodzinę pośród elity Upper East Side. Poza tym, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to obecna właśnie kobieta wraz ze swym mężem byli właścicielami budynku, w którym znajdowało się jej mieszkanie. Podobnie zresztą chyba było z połowy innych budynków w Nowym Jorku.

Kiedy wyobrażała sobie Martę Mikaelson wcześniej, to najczęściej widziała oczyma wyobraźni staruszkę, lub przynajmniej kobietę w średnim wieku, z modnym turbanem na głowie albo czymś w tym rodzaju. Zamiast tego siedziała obok dziewczyny może dwudziestoparoletniej, wyglądającej na niewiele starszą od niej samej. Może to była jej córka?

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowała się, że nie odpowiedziała jeszcze na powitanie. Uścisnęła rękę Marty.

– Sarah Crawford.

Uśmiech siedzącej obok niej kobiety zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

– Wiem dobrze, kim jesteś. – Wskazała na przeszkloną ścianę, z której nagle zniknął hologram plaży w tropikach i zastąpiły ją… jej dane osobiste.

Sarah nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co ma przed sobą.

– Skąd… skąd to wszystko masz? To poufne dane!

W tym momencie Marta wyraźnie posmutniała i prawie niezauważalnie opadły jej ramiona.

– Z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że od dzisiaj, podobnie jak wszyscy tobie podobni w Nowym Jorku, podlegasz mojej jurysdykcji, jak również mojej ochronie. Szczególnie w przypadku takim jak twój.

Nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co tamta do niej mówi, Sarah podniosła się gwałtownie z sofy, przez co natychmiast zakręciło jej się w głowie. Marta także błyskawicznie stanęła tuż obok, żeby ją podtrzymać.

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Jakiej jurysdykcji?

Marta przygryzła wargę, jakby zastanawiała się, co może jej powiedzieć. Odeszła kilka kroków i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

– Dzisiaj rano trafiłaś do szpitala ze złamaną ręką. – Nie czekała na potwierdzenie. Po prostu to wiedziała i Sarah uznała, że powinno być to raczej niepokojące. – Pewnie wydało ci się trochę dziwne, kiedy lekarz podał ci jakieś lekarstwa i kilka godzin później opuściłaś szpital na własnych nogach, bez chociażby temblaka… – Założyła ręce na piersi, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

Dopiero wtedy w głowie Sarah coś kliknęło. Wzruszyła jednak ramionami, jakby nigdy nic.

– Lekarz powiedział, że ręka jest tylko skręcona. Podał mi leki i nastawił ją. Przy dzisiejszych postępach w medycynie nie uznałam tego za dziwne, że tak szybko wyszłam ze szpitala i wszystko było w porządku…

Smutek na twarzy Marty był w tym momencie wyraźnie widoczny.

– Niestety, nie był to efekt lekarstw, tylko… wampirzej krwi. – Wyraźnie niechętnie dokończyła zdanie.

Sarah w odpowiedzi uniosła wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

– Wa… wampirzej krwi? Że niby co? Krwi WAMPIRA? Ale to przecież tylko bajki, w dodatku modne jakieś pół wieku temu…

Marta założyła ręce na piersi i przewróciła oczyma w odpowiedzi, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale rękę wyleczyła ci wampirza krew i z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że z nią w organizmie dzisiaj wieczorem… zginęłaś.

Sarah już miała wykrzyczeć, ze to jakieś bujdy, ale w tym momencie przez jej głowę znów przeleciały obrazy, tym razem zdecydowanie wyraźniejsze. Przypomniała sobie: ciemna uliczka, która stanowiła najkrótszą drogę do jej małego mieszkania… Jakiś zbir, którego twarzy nie udało jej się dojrzeć, celujący do niej z pistoletu… Chciał odebrać jej tablet, na którym miała wszystkie dane potrzebne do stworzenia prototypów najnowszej kolekcji… Szarpali się, bo nie chciała mu ich oddać, wiedząc, że od nich zależy, czy utrzyma posadę, a potem… Odgłos wystrzału i ciemność.

Nie, to nie było możliwe! Po prostu nie!

Odszukała wzrokiem twarz kobiety i w jej oczach widziała potwierdzenie swoich najgorszych obaw.

– Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Przecież tu jestem, cała i zdrowa!

Zauważyła, że wzrok tamtej przesunął się na przód jej bluzki. Wtedy, w jasnym świetle pokoju, zerknęła na dół i zauważyła, że cała jest w zaschniętej krwi. I ten dziwny ucisk w piersi…

Wciąż nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Kucnęła, objęła się ramionami i wydała z siebie głośny szloch.

– To się nie dzieje! To się po prostu nie dzieje!

Mimo wszystko, jej umysł zarejestrował kolejne słowa Marty, która zaraz przykucnęła obok niej.

– Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Moi ludzie już pracują nad tym, żeby dorwać tego drania… Wszystko będzie dobrze…

Sarah jednak długo nie mogła się uspokoić.

Jakiś czas później pozwoliła się poprowadzić z powrotem na sofę. Sama sobie wydawała się jakaś otępiała, jakby jej ciało i umysł wciąż nie mogły pogodzić się z tragiczną rzeczywistością.

– W jaki sposób jednak przeżyłam?

Marta posłała jej słaby uśmiech w odpowiedzi.

– Jak już powiedziałam… w tamtej chwili miałaś wampirzą krew w organizmie. To spowodowało, że teraz jesteś w trakcie przemiany.

– Przemiany?

Kobieta skinęła na potwierdzenie.

– Przemiany w wampira.

**XXX**

Kilka godzin później, kiedy już Sophie zabrała Sarah, żeby ta mogła spróbować ludzkiej krwi i aby otrzymała pomoc w nauce kontroli, Marta została jeszcze w swoim gabinecie, żeby uzupełnić bazę danych. Czuła, jakby ogromny ciężar po raz kolejny spoczął jej na barkach. Natychmiast zmieniła hologram ze ściany z powrotem na widok z okna willi, która znajdowała się na Avalon, ich prywatnej wyspie na Oceanie Spokojnym.

Wtedy poczuła znajome męskie dłonie spoczywające na jej ramionach i zaraz poczuła się odrobinę lepiej.

– Nie cierpię kodu niebieskiego. Zawsze mam wtedy ochotę dopaść tego drania i gołymi rękami rozerwać go na strzępy. Powiedz proszę, że już po wszystkim… – Znów, mimowolnie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i odrobinę ulgi przyniosły jej dopiero jego dłonie, przesuwające się z jej ramion aż do dłoni, by spleść palce z jej palcami.

Dopiero wtedy jej wzrok spoczął na pierścionku zaręczynowym i obrączkach u nich obojga. Widok tego przepięknego, prawie kwadratowego diamentu otoczonego drobnymi diamencikami, w eleganckiej oprawie stylizowanej na lata 20-te XX w., zawsze polepszał jej humor i przypominał, że to nie ona ginęła po raz kolejny, by stać się wampirem, tylko dlatego, że pewien wkurzający dupek, jej pierwszy chłopak, był znudzony i wtedy jeszcze jej nie znał. A jednak, każda sytuacja tego typu powodowała, że przeżywała tamte straszne chwile po raz kolejny. Między innymi dlatego już dawno opracowały z Sophie system, który miał doprowadzić do jak najspokojniejszego i delikatnego wprowadzenia ofiar napadów w „nowe" życie.

– Ta sprawa jest już załatwiona.

Jak zwykle, w sposób charakterystyczny dla siebie, Elijah zawarł w tych kilku słowach wszystko, czego potrzebowała, by się uspokoić. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Od dawna mieli między sobą milczące porozumienie, że w sprawach Kodu Niebieskiego to on osobiście dopadał drani, którzy krzywdzili kobiety. Zawsze uważał ich za kanalie najgorszego sortu, niegodne, by nazywać siebie w ogóle ludźmi. To wrażenie pogłębiło się tylko po tym, jak dowiedział się o sposobie, w jakim przebiegła przemiana Marty w wampira.

Już przecież dawno wyrwałby serce z piersi starszego Salvatore'a, gdyby nie prośby jego szwagra oraz żony. Był w stanie znieść fakt, ze ten drań wciąż chodził po ziemi tylko dlatego, że Marta przekonała go, że nie tylko nic już do niego nie czuje, ale także nie ma mu za złe tego, co jej zrobił.

Jego oświadczenie pozwoliło Marcie odetchnąć wreszcie z ulgą. Podniosła się z fotela i przytuliła do jego piersi, zaplatając dłonie na jego plecach i wtulając twarz w materiał jego jedwabnej, jasnobłękitnej koszuli – jednej z jej ulubionych. On natomiast ujął tę piękną, ukochaną twarz w dłonie i uniósł ją do swojej, żeby mogli połączyć się w długim, pocałunku, który zastępował wszystkie słowa, jakie mogli w tym momencie wypowiedzieć. Kilka godzin z daleka od siebie to w takich sytuacjach było zdecydowanie za dużo.

Właśnie ten moment ktoś wybrał sobie, żeby bez zaproszenia wtargnąć do jej biura. Na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć osoby, którym na to pozwalała…

– Ugh, serio? Znajdźcie sobie jakiś pokój...

– Właśnie dlatego nocujemy ze Stefanem w naszym własnym apartamencie...

Kiedy otworzyli oczy, Marta zaraz zwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi, w których stały jej dwie, bardzo rozbawione, najlepsze przyjaciółki – obie blond i obie od jakiegoś czasu będące jej "szwagierkami". Tak chyba było najłatwiej określić ich nadzwyczaj skomplikowane powiązania rodzinne.

Od razu odrobinę odsunęła się od męża, ale nie za bardzo, bo zaraz przyciągnął ją ponownie do swego boku i posłał lekki uśmiech swojej siostrze i szwagierce. Od czasu, kiedy związał się z Martą, pojawiał się on na jego twarzy zdecydowanie częściej niż przez ostatnie tysiąc lat.

– Care, Bex, co wy tu robicie o tej porze? Miałyśmy się spotkać o dziewiątej…

Em pamiętała o ich wspólnym wypadzie na miasto, ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby była na nogach przez całą noc… Wtedy jednak zerknęła na staroświecki zegarek na biurku. Dziewiąta zero dwa. To i tak powinna się cieszyć, że Bex dała jej aż dwie minuty wytchnienia, zanim wtargnęły z Care do jej biura.

– A myślisz, że która jest? – Rebekah wzięła się pod boki. Zaraz potem zerknęła w stronę swego najstarszego brata i posłała mu wręcz błagalne spojrzenie. – Elijah, miałeś ją dla siebie przez trzy ostatnie tygodnie. Teraz przyszła kolej na nas.

– Em, nie pamiętasz? Ania ma nam dzisiaj opowiedzieć o miesiącu miodowym z Kolem w Australii! – Caroline założyła ręce na piersi, przybierając pozę godną Królowej Nowego Orleanu. Przecież stała się nią z chwilą, gdy po ukończeniu liceum przeniosła się tam, by wspierać Nika na jego drodze do odzyskania władzy nad miastem.

Akurat na te opowieści Marta nie czekała zbyt chętnie. Może i Kol był od lat jej bliskim przyjacielem, może i jej młodsza siostra przeszła przemianę ponad cztery dekady temu, ale opiekuńcze instynkty starszej siostry zawsze przypominały Em o wszelkich dawnych podbojach miłosnych szwagra, o których słyszała od jego rodzeństwa. Albo na przykład o tym, jak kiedyś prosił ją o pomoc w wyborze piosenek, które najlepiej nadadzą się na uwodzenie dziewczyn na początku XXI wieku.

– No właśnie, a skoro tu jesteście, to gdzie moja młodsza siostra? – spytała Marta, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Tu jestem! – Ciemnoblond fryzura Ani wychynęła zza Caroline. – Jestem po prostu lepiej wychowana niż te dwie i nie wpadam bez pukania do pokoju…

W tym momencie obie blondynki odwróciły głowę w jej stronę i wszyscy czworo posłali jej spojrzenia pełne sceptycyzmu.

– A niby od kiedy? – mruknęła Marta. Przypomniała sobie w tym momencie ostatni raz, kiedy Ania nakryła ją z Elijah w kuchni, przy lodówce, po tym, jak wreszcie namówiła go, żeby obejrzał z nią „Dziewięć i pół tygodnia"… To wcale, ale to wcale nie było zabawne.

Jej siostrzyczka natomiast popatrzyła na nią wilkiem, bo najwyraźniej też przypomniała sobie tamto zdarzenie.

– Od niedawna. Ale przynajmniej się tego pilnuję!

Żadne z nich nie za bardzo w to wierzyło, a kiedy Em zerknęła ukradkiem na twarz Elijah, to chociaż zachował swą standardową twarz pokerzysty, jej uwadze nie umknęło leciutkie uniesienie jednego z kącików jego ust. Między innymi dlatego postanowiła się znów odezwać:

– To jest akurat najmniej ważne… – Zaraz zerknęła przez ramię też na pozostałe dziewczyny. – Dajcie mi pięć minut, zaraz będę gotowa do wyjścia. – Zauważyła ich rozbawione miny i bezbłędnie je odczytała. – Powiedziałam, tylko PIĘĆ MINUT!

Wyszły wreszcie, a wtedy Em zdawała się być nadzwyczaj zainteresowana poprawieniem kołnierzyka jego koszuli. Wiedziała, że jeśli spojrzy mu znowu w oczy, to na pewno przekroczy wyznaczony sobie limit czasowy.

– Wiesz, że twoja siostra nie odpuści i dokładnie pięć minut po wyjściu wtargnie tu znowu, prawda? – Marta odsunęła się odrobinę, ale i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zerknąć do góry. Miała rację, był rozbawiony, bo tym razem oba kąciki ust uniosły się lekko. Zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że tylko przy niej pozwalał sobie trochę częściej na wyrażanie swych emocji.

Tym razem pocałował ją lekko w czubek nosa i posłał jej uwodzicielskie spojrzenie, wypuszczając ją z objęć.

– Bawcie się dobrze. Jeśli podczas twojej nieobecności cokolwiek się stanie, zajmę się tym. – mruknął, owiewając ciepłym oddechem płatek jej ucha. Wyraźnie usłyszał, jak bicie jej serca przyśpieszyło i jej oddech stał się bardziej urywany. Ona jednak wyraźnie postanowiła teoretycznie nie dawać tego po sobie poznać. Przecież nie miała na to czasu! Co nie zmieniało faktu, że uwielbiała, kiedy przejmował kontrolę. Wiedziała, że może mu zaufać bardziej nawet, niż samej sobie.

Pocałowała go jeszcze szybko prosto w usta, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do głównego holu. Jak najbardziej celowo, przy każdym kroku kręciła biodrami nieco bardziej, niż zazwyczaj, wiedząc, że Elijah nie będzie w stanie oderwać wzroku od jej postaci.

Kiedy położyła rękę na klamce, usłyszała jeszcze jego cichy szept.

– Kocham cię…

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odczekała z odpowiedzią, aż przeszła przez drzwi i zaczęła zamykać je za sobą, patrząc mu prosto w oczy po raz ostatni przed wyjściem.

– Ja ciebie też…

Zauważyła jeszcze, jak jego twarz nareszcie rozpromieniła się w pełnym uśmiechu. Wtedy Em odwróciła w stronę siostry i szwagierek.

– Wciąż mam jeszcze dwie ze swoich trzech minut. Skoczę się przebrać i zabrać torebkę i zaraz wracam…

Po czym, absolutnie świadomie, użyła wampirzej prędkości, by dotrzeć do swojej garderoby i wskoczyć w nieśmiertelne wąskie jeansy, czarną tunikę na szerokich ramiączkach oraz, także czarne, szpilki z paseczkami zapinanymi na kostce. Nie zdjęła bransoletki od Tiffany'ego, którą otrzymała od Caroline i Nika na swoje pięćdziesiąte urodziny, stanowiące także początek jej panowania jako Królowej Nowego Jorku. Nie zdjęła jej w ciągu dwudziestu trzech lat, które upłynęły od tamtego czasu. Podobnie było z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym od Elijah oraz ślubną obrączką. Jeszcze dłużej nosiła medalion w kształcie serca, z wzorem stokrotki – prezent od męża na pamiątkę chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyznała, że go kocha.

Czas minął, więc szybko zabrała torbę i w mgnieniu oka już była na dole. Królowa Nowego Jorku potrzebowała odpowiedniej oprawy, a cóż mogłoby być przyjemniejszego w zdobyciu jej niż towarzystwo najlepszych przyjaciółek? Poza tym, należało pokazać się na mieście, dać znać wampirom elity Upper East Side, że wróciła i żarty się skończyły.

Kiedy wsiadały do limuzyny najnowszej generacji, jej komunikator odebrał wiadomość od Elijah.

**„Pamiętaj, Moja Królowa Nowego Jorku nie ma sobie równych.**  
**Daj im popalić!**  
**Kocham cię;)" **

No tak, może niewiele mówił, ale wiadomości pisało mu się chyba po prostu łatwiej. Prawie parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy odczytała SMSa. Drzwi się już zamykały, kiedy zerknęła jeszcze i zauważyła męża w tym samym oknie, co zawsze. Posłała mu jeszcze buziaka i zaraz wystukała odpowiedź na ekranie.

**„Ja ciebie też. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj, Skarbie.  
Do zobaczenia za parę godzin.  
I tak, zaczniemy pewnie od butiku La Perla na Piątej Alei…:*"**

Kiedy po raz ostatni zerknęła w jego stronę, na twarzy pojawił jej się szeroki uśmiech na widok nadzwyczaj zadowolonej miny męża. Już się nie mogła doczekać tego, jak tego wieczoru urządzi mu mini pokaz mody, aby odreagować Kod Niebieski. Jeśli Elijah Mikaelson do czegoś miał słabość, to na pewno do swej ukochanej żony w seksownej bieliźnie.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**  
_New York State of Mind_ - **Barbra Streisand  
**_Empire State of Mind_ - **Jay-Z & Alicia** **Keys**  
_New York, New York_ - **Frank Sinatra  
**_Close Your Eyes__ - _**Michael Bublé  
**_Give Me Love_** - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Stroje Marty** z tej sceny już na moim profilu na **Polyvore**.  
Link do strony głównej na moim opisie na profilu Fanfiction!:)

(RAZEM Z PIERŚCIONKIEM, obrączką oraz medalionem!:)  
Nazwy: **I 3 New York **oraz** I Am Fashion**

* * *

Do następnej sceny!:)


	6. Begin Again

**A/N: Na pomysł tej sceny wpadłam całkiem niedawno,  
po tym, jak uzupełniłam "Niech żyje karaoke!" o brakujące akapity:)**

**Pomyślałam: jak mogłyby wyglądać rozmowy Elijah z Martą podczas lotu do Europy?  
Co mogłoby z tego wyniknąć?**

**No i w efekcie powstała poniższa scena - w zasadzie bezpośrednia kontynuacja  
"Niech żyje karaoke!" :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** _Oto jak minął Marcie i Elijah wspólny lot odrzutowcem do Europy..._

**Czas:** _zaraz po „Niech żyje karaoke!"_

**Pairingi:** _Marta & Elijah, Kol/OC_

**Typ:** _humor, romans, przyjaźń_

* * *

_**Begin Again**_

Z Elijah nigdy nie brakowało mi tematów do rozmowy. Może nie śmiałam się przy nim tak często, jak przy Kolu i jego czasem głupich żartach, ale zdecydowanie mogłam powiedzieć, że świetnie się bawiłam.

Szczególnie, że już jakiś czas temu okazało się, że wiele mamy ze sobą wspólnego. Słuchaliśmy podobnej muzyki (czy też raczej, w moim eklektycznym guście muzycznym znalazło się sporo miejsca na jazz i muzykę klasyczną, które uwielbiał Elijah). Oglądaliśmy podobne filmy (lub też okazało się, że oglądałam część tych, które on lubił, a o pozostałych chętnie z nim rozmawiałam). Poza tym, zawsze z przyjemnością wypytywałam go o to, jak mu się żyło w dawnych epokach, za którymi najbardziej tęsknił, oraz co miał o nich ciekawego do opowiedzenia.

Nim się obejrzałam, przelecieliśmy prawie cały Atlantyk. Im jednak bliżej byliśmy Polski, tym bardziej nerwowa się stawałam. Przecież nikogo z bliskich nie uprzedziłam o wcześniejszym przylocie! Wpadłam w panikę, bo nagle dotarło do mnie, co naprawdę oznaczał dla mnie w tym momencie powrót do domu...

Sądziłam, że dobrze się maskuję, ale grubo się myliłam.

– Coś nie w porządku? – Jego przyjemny, spokojny głos wyrwał mnie z nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań.

Wcześniej przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałam się w niebo za oknem, więc na słowa Elijah odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Mogłabym się założyć, że w jego oczach zauważyłam troskę i niepokój.

Przygryzłam wargę, zanim spytałam wreszcie:

– Klaus powiedział ci, dlaczego prosiłam o odrzutowiec? – Pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając. Zanim ponownie się odezwałam, westchnęłam ciężko. – Damon znalazł mnie w Nowym Jorku.

Zauważyłam, że ręce zacisnęły mu się na oparciu fotela, kiedy wspomniałam imię starszego Salvatore'a. Zaraz mi się przypomniało, jak powiedział, że wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a bez zastanowienia wyrwie tamtemu serce z piersi, jeśli miałoby to w jakiś sposób odkupić moje, złamane. Zabroniłam mu tego. Jednak od czasu tamtej pamiętnej, koszmarnej rozmowy z Salvatore'em, Elijah zdawał się reagować na niego po prostu alergicznie.

Pierwotny maskował się lepiej ode mnie, ale i tak uznałam, że dużo trudu sobie zadał, żeby zachować swój spokojny, rzeczowy ton.

– Zakładam, że nie było to spotkanie przyjemne… – Jego „obojętne" spojrzenie mówiło mi tylko tyle, że wcale, ale to wcale nie było mu to wszystko obojętne.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem.

– Powiedzmy, że udało mi się wreszcie od niego uwolnić… Aby się jednak co do tego upewnić, wolałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się za oceanem. – Wciąż miałam przed oczami twarz Salvatore'a, kiedy śpiewałam _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_. Zasłużył na to.

Elijah wyraźnie odrobinę się rozluźnił. Mimo wszystko, zastanawiałam się przez moment w duchu, co by zrobił, gdyby jednak Damon miał mi się jeszcze dalej narzucać. Może by mnie jednak nie posłuchał? Może by go dorwał i, jak to on powiedział, „pomścił krzywdy wyrządzone jego rodzinie"? Zdumiewające, ale na samą myśl o tym robiło mi się… jakoś lżej na duszy. Nie sama myśl o zrobieniu tego, ale świadomość, że dla rodziny – dla mnie – byłby w stanie to zrobić.

Nie zmieniało to jednak stanu rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że wciąż byłam w kropce. Pierwotny to wyraźnie zauważył.

– Nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną z takiego obrotu spraw…

Posłałam mu zaraz uspokajający uśmiech.

– Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mój wcześniejszy przyjazd do Warszawy wcale nie jest takim świetnym pomysłem, jak mi się wydawało.

Odpowiedziało mi jego zdumione spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi.

– Po pierwsze, obiecałam Ani, że będzie miała mieszkanie dla siebie i Kola do dwudziestego trzeciego. Jak tak się dobrze przyjrzeć tej sytuacji, to wcale nie uśmiecha mi się spędzanie ośmiu z rzędu nocy w tym samym miejscu co ich dwójka… Niestety, nie mam tam dźwiękoszczelnych ścian. Nie będę już nawet wspominać o rodzinnym świątecznym obiedzie… – Przewróciłam oczami, sama do siebie, zaskoczona, że dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło.

– A co jest nie tak ze świątecznym rodzinnym obiadem? – Elijah zdawał się być tym mocno zaintrygowany. Na tyle, że nawet zauważyłam, jak pochylił się lekko w moją stronę.

Na samą myśl o tym uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno. Jak mogłam wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleć?!

– Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie po prostu katastrofa! – Miałam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nie słychać tak bardzo paniki w moim głosie. – Zjeżdżają się wszyscy ze strony mamy i taty, wszystkie ciotki i wujkowie, kuzyni, ich partnerzy, dzieci i tak dalej… – W tym momencie zaczęłam myśleć na głos i zupełnie zapomniałam o tym, że Elijah siedzi przede mną, słuchając, jak właściwie plotę trzy po trzy. – Dotychczas spokojnie znosiłam ich komentarze o moim nieuchronnym staropanieństwie, ale w tym roku, to już będzie po prostu koszmar! Główną atrakcją wieczoru będzie Ania, która zjawi się tam pod ramię z Kolem, a ja nie opędzę się od ciotek, które będą biadolić nad moim losem „singielki"… Wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy, bo przemiana w Pierwotną Hybrydę już wystarczająco przewróciła mi świat do góry nogami, ale teraz to wreszcie do mnie dotarło: będę jedyną z dorosłych, która wciąż nie ma partnera… Co z tego, że miałam faceta, nawet przez kilka miesięcy, skoro okazał się totalnym palantem i w końcu się rozstaliśmy? Przecież nie zacznę im tego tłumaczyć, bo już widzę ich oczy wielkie jak spodki, jak próbuję wyjaśnić, że nie potrafił znieść faktu, że łączą mnie więzy krwi z jego największymi wrogami…

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że wstałam z fotela i zaczęłam się przechadzać w tę i z powrotem po kabinie, dopóki nie poczułam jego dłoni na przedramieniu. Wtedy zorientowałam się gdzie jestem i spojrzałam w jego stronę. Zauważyłam, że z trudem, ale jednak powstrzymał swoje rozbawienie. Poza tym, jego najlżejszy dotyk jak zwykle powodował, że powoli powracał mój wewnętrzny spokój. Nie musiał tego mówić, wystarczyło, że patrzyłam mu w oczy, a mój oddech znów zaczął się uspokajać. Wystarczył jego drobny gest, a okazało się, że znów jestem w stanie wrócić na swoje miejsce na fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

Kiedy usiadłam, zerknęłam na swoją dłoń i okazało się, że, nie wiadomo jak i kiedy, Elijah splótł palce z moimi. Prawie słyszałam w głowie jego spokojny głos: „Oddychaj". I wtedy odetchnęłam.

Kiedy znów spojrzałam mu w oczy, tym razem już wyraźnie widziałam, że był naprawdę rozbawiony.

– Po tym, jak odważna byłaś, stawiając czoła wrogom naszej rodziny, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo będziesz się przejmować komentarzami swoich krewnych…

Na to akurat przewróciłam oczami.

– Pomijając fakt, że zawsze odstawałam trochę od reszty krewnych, to w tym roku już zupełnie zostanę uznana za dziwoląga. Mniej mnie to drażni z mojego własnego powodu, a bardziej z tych denerwujących komentarzy, którymi najprawdopodobniej uraczą moich rodziców. Takimi typu: „Nasza córka niedawno wyszła za mąż, to kiedy na was przyjdzie kolej, żeby zorganizować wesele? Z Martą pewnie jeszcze długo nic z tego nie będzie, to może przynajmniej z Anią wam się niedługo uda…" Nie będę im przecież tłumaczyć, że w tym momencie ja już od lat się nie starzeję i mogłabym na przykład związać się z kimś dopiero za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, albo i to nie…

Nie puszczając mojej ręki, Elijah siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie. Zanim się odezwał, przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

– Już wiem! Powiem, że jestem lesbijką! – Zaraz jednak uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo coś takiego pogorszyłoby sytuację. Zaczęłam znów mamrotać pod nosem, myśląc głośno. – Albo nie, lepiej bi, bo kiedyś już przyjechałam na ten świąteczny obiad ze Stefanem, jako tylko przyjacielem… Powiem, że moja „dziewczyna" jest nieśmiała i bała się od razu poznawać całą rodzinę… A w ogóle to wszystko wina Kola, bo gdyby nie uwiódł mojej młodszej siostrzyczki, to jego mogłabym zaszantażować, żeby się na tym obiedzie ze mną zjawił…

Wtedy usłyszałam pewien dźwięk. W życiu bym nie uwierzyła, że kiedykolwiek go usłyszę od Elijah.

– Czy mnie słuch nie myli, Elijah? Czyżbyś właśnie… parsknął śmiechem? – Zmierzyłam go spojrzeniem, unosząc jedną brew. Udawałam, że mnie to zirytowało, a w praktyce byłam mu wdzięczna, że w ten sposób przerwał moją bezmyślną paplaninę, która nie miała szansy skończyć się dobrze. Znalazłam w sobie skłonność do niej dopiero po przemianie w Hybrydę. Klaus tłumaczył mi, że to dlatego, że wolę swoje zwierzęce instynkty wyładowywać na przykład przez bieganinę myśli i że często wtedy sama ledwo za nimi nadążam. Najwyraźniej podświadomie uważałam to za bezpieczniejsze niż co raz to przemiany w wilkołaka… Oczywiście, intensywne ćwiczenia były równie dobre, nawet lepsze, ale w tym momencie nie miałam możliwości ich wykonać.

Pierwotny, zamiast zaprzeczyć, uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, pokazując garnitur białych zębów. Tak rzadko widywałam ten uśmiech, że aż nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby go nie odwzajemnić.

– Może nie przeskakujmy od razu ze skrajności w skrajność… – Znów wyglądało na to, że zastanawiał się nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę, ale tym razem milczałam, ciekawa tego, co powie. – Może mógłbym ci pomóc w znalezieniu rozwiązania dla twoich problemów?

Chciałam automatycznie odmówić, oświadczyć, że ze wszystkim dam sobie radę sama. Jednak oboje wiedzieliśmy, że wcale tak nie było. Miałam świadomość, że tyle już razy Elijah mi pomagał… Jego rozwiązania były zawsze sensowne i w tym momencie bardziej chyba ufałam jego zdrowemu rozsądkowi, niż swojemu. Podejrzewałam, że ta panika była także związana z resztkami zastrzyku adrenaliny, jakim był mój występ przed Damonem.

Dlatego odczekałam chwilę, po czym lekko skinęłam głową, zgadzając się na propozycję Elijah.

– Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł… i jeśli udało ci się coś wyłowić w miarę logicznego z tej mojej paplaniny… To będę bardzo wdzięczna.

Mój samokrytyczny komentarz spowodował, że w jego ciepłych, czekoladowobrązowych oczach dojrzałam znów iskierki rozbawienia.

– Mam pewien pomysł, ale proszę, żebyś go wysłuchała i przemyślała dobrze, zanim odpowiesz. – Znów skinęłam głową na znak zgody. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że nasze palce wciąż są splecione i że jego kciuki w dziwnie kojącym geście wyznaczają delikatne kręgi na wierzchu moich dłoni. – Jeśli chodzi o sam wcześniejszy przylot do Warszawy, to nikt nie mówi, że musisz tam wylądować już dzisiaj. Jeśli miałabyś ochotę, to mogłabyś do dwudziestego trzeciego spędzić czas w naszej londyńskiej rezydencji. – Już miałam ochotę coś powiedzieć, kiedy szybko dodał: – Jestem przekonany, że spodobają ci się dekoracje świąteczne w Londynie. Widziałaś go latem, czemu więc nie poznać go także zimą? – Och, dobrze wiedział, co robi. Kusił mnie strasznie. Pamiętał, że kiedy poznaliśmy się w Londynie latem, wspominałam, że kiedyś będę chciała tam wrócić w okresie przedświątecznym. Już byłam gotowa się zgodzić na tę propozycję. Poza tym, miałabym okazję na kolejną porcję świątecznych zakupów, w dodatku w Londynie, jednym z moich ulubionych miast na świecie! – Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o twój rodzinny świąteczny obiad, to… sądzę, że skoro nie możesz w tym roku liczyć na mojego młodszego brata, to moją przyjemnością i jednocześnie obowiązkiem byłoby zaproponować ci swoją kandydaturę na jego zastępstwo.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie docierała do mnie ostatnia część jego odpowiedzi. Kiedy jednak przetrawiłam jego słowa, aż podskoczyłam, znacznie zwiększając w tym momencie dystans między nami.

– Nie ma mowy! Jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie mogę wymagać, żebyś zastępował Kola, skoro nigdy go nawet nie miałam szansy poprosić o tę przysługę! Poza tym, na pewno będziesz w tym czasie bardzo zajęty i absolutnie nie mogę wymagać, żebyś ze względu na mnie zmieniał swoje plany. Poradzę sobie sama, to tylko jedne święta w skali tysiąca kolejnych, które mnie czekają, dam sobie…

Znów zaczęłam wyrzucać z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, więc tym razem Elijah zastosował nieco inną metodę, żeby mnie uciszyć – przycisnął palec do moich ust, abym je zamknęła. Jednocześnie znów się do mnie nachylił, nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Nasze oczy były w tym momencie na tym samym poziomie – podobnie, jak już wielokrotnie wcześniej, kiedy ćwiczyliśmy razem walkę wręcz. Zawsze, kiedy znajdowaliśmy się tak blisko siebie czułam, jak bardzo zwiększa się raptem moja świadomość własnego ciała; jak bardzo miałam ochotę zaskoczyć go i przycisnąć swoje usta do jego – sprawdzić, czy byłby dla mnie w stanie rzucić całe to dobre wychowanie i maniery w cholerę.

Jednak właściwie dopiero co zakończyłam naprawdę nieudany związek, a jeden mały, drobny epizod z Kolem uświadomił mi, jak krucha była moja samoocena i moja równowaga emocjonalna w tej chwili. Nie chciałam wskakiwać w coś nowego bez zastanowienia – Elijah był dla mnie zbyt dobry i nie zasługiwał na to. On zasługiwał na… zawsze i na zawsze.

Poza tym, nie miałam nawet pewności, czy aby na pewno myśli o mnie w TEN sposób. Przecież tamtej nocy, kiedy pomógł mi uwolnić się od dręczącego mnie koszmaru, niczego, ale to NICZEGO nie próbował, tylko mnie trzymał w ramionach aż do samego rana. A przecież wtedy SAMA miałam na niego wielką ochotę (w końcu miałam okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak smakowicie wyrzeźbione mięśnie kryły się pod tymi jego absurdalnie drogimi, szytymi na miarę garniturami!).

Może on mnie tylko lubi? Może czuje do mnie przywiązanie, bo w sumie należę do rodziny? Może sobie tylko wymyśliłam to seksualne napięcie między nami, kiedy raz po raz ćwiczyliśmy tę walkę wręcz i nasze twarze znajdowały się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie?

Tak czy siak, absolutnie, NIE MOGŁAM go prosić o coś takiego. To zbyt wiele. Poza tym, gdyby ciotki się dowiedziały, że on i Kol są braćmi – a przecież by się dowiedziały – to już by nam w życiu nie dały spokoju…

Chciałam mu to wszystko powiedzieć, chciałam kazać mu zapomnieć o tym pomyśle i poprosić, żebyśmy kierowali się prosto do Warszawy, ale wciąż czułam jego palec na swoich ustach i miałam dziwne wrażenie, że promieniuje od niego ciepło, które powoli, sekunda po sekundzie, rozchodzi się właściwie po całym moim ciele. Poza tym, w jego oczach widziałam wyraźnie prośbę – on, bardzo uprzejmie, ale wciąż PROSIŁ, żebym jednak rozważyła jego propozycję.

– Pomyśl o tym tak: prawdopodobnie napięcie związane ze spotkaniem z całą rodziną doprowadzi cię do kresu wytrzymałości. Na pewno nie chciałabyś przemienić się w wilkołaka na oczach krewnych, prawda? Jeśli pojedziesz ze mną do Londynu, a potem razem pojedziemy do Warszawy, będziesz miała okazję wyładować swoje emocje, bo moglibyśmy kontynuować nasze treningi…

No i mnie miał. Znalazł koronny argument. Wiedział, że nigdy w życiu nie chciałabym narazić swoich bliskich na niebezpieczeństwo, a towarzystwo mnie samej, w pojedynkę – nowej Pierwotnej Hybrydy – raczej nie zapewniało im ochrony. Jeśli miałam przetrwać spokojnie te święta, musiałam mieć wsparcie. Kol na pewno będzie zbyt zajęty Anią, żebym wymagała od niego, żeby mnie uspokajał i zabawiał.

Westchnęłam ciężko i spuściłam lekko wzrok. Wtedy Elijah odsunął dłoń od moich ust.

– No dobra, Eli, wygrałeś. Jeśli uważasz, że moje stawienie czoła rodzinie w pojedynkę zagrozi moim najbliższym, to nie mam wyjścia, muszę prosić cię o tę przysługę. – Kiedy znów uniosłam głowę, zauważyłam jego zszokowaną minę. Sama zaraz uniosłam pytająco brwi. – Coś nie tak?

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek ktoś zwrócił się do mnie tym imieniem… – Już się bałam, że palnęłam coś głupiego, ale wtedy… uśmiechnął się znów szeroko. – Podoba mi się.

Miałam wrażenie, że chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymał. Ucieszyłam się jednak, że udało mi się czymś go zaskoczyć, więc także obdarzyłam go promiennym uśmiechem.

– W takim razie mnie także.

Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nikomu do głowy nie przyszło, żeby używać wobec niego skróconej formy imienia. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie większość ludzi uważała, że jest trochę na to zbyt poważny. A szkoda, bo w ten sposób pozbawiali się widoku jego pięknego uśmiechu. Seksownego uśmiechu. Takiego, który powodował, że rozpuszczałam się jak masło…

STOP! Teren zakazany! Naprawdę, obiecałam sobie przecież dać spokój z facetami na jakiś czas! Obiecałam sobie i tak dobrze mi szło. Powiedzmy…

Na pewno jednak miałam zamiar od tego momentu zwracać się do niego częściej „Eli", niż pełnym imieniem. Tej drobnej przyjemności nie mogłabym się pozbawić.

Podniósł się z gracją z fotela i aż roześmiałam się w środku, kiedy zauważyłam, że długie siedzenie właściwie nie zostawiło na jego drogim garniturze nawet jednej zmarszczki. Lata praktyki, ot co!

– W tej sytuacji powiadomię pilota o zmianie trasy. – Znów posłał mi uśmiech, po czym na moment opuścił główną kabinę. Wykorzystałam tę chwilę samotności, żeby odetchnąć głęboko. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby mieć te święta już za sobą.

Może wtedy już będę wiedziała… Już będę mogła… zacząć od nowa – może wcale nie sama?

* * *

**Soundtrack:**  
_Begin Again_ - **Taylor Swift/The Piano Guys feat. Megan Nicole & Alex Goot  
**_Come Fly With Me_ - **Frank Sinatra, Michael Bublé**  
_I Believe (When I Fall In Love It Will Be Forever)_ - **Stevie Wonder  
**_Breathe Again - _**Sara Bareilles****  
**_This_** - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Strój Marty** z tej sceny już na moim profilu na **Polyvore**.  
Link do strony głównej na moim opisie na profilu Fanfiction!:)

To: **Come Fly With Me  
**

* * *

Do następnej sceny!:)


	7. Love You I Do

**A/N: Przede wszystkim pragnę podziękować  
swojej młodszej siostrze, ANI**  
**- bez niej nie byłabym w stanie napisać tej miniatury:)  
**Oprócz tego, dziękuję ogromnie** Krucyfiks  
**za to, że jest jedną z moich najwierniejszych czytelniczek:)

Oficjalnie oznajmiam, że jest to najprawdopodobniej najdłuższy rozdział,  
jaki udało mi się kiedykolwiek napisać:)

Bardzo jestem ciekawa, co sądzicie na jego temat:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Intro:** _Niespodziewane spotkanie z Damonem doprowadza Martę do równie niespodziewanych wniosków..._

**Czas i miejsce:** _wiosna, rok 2023, Nowy Jork_

**Pairingi:** _Marta & Elijah, Marta & Damon, __Caroline & Klaus, Rebekah & Stefan, Ania & Kol, _Damon & Katherine, 

**Typ:** _romans, humor, przyjaźń, miłość_

* * *

**Love You I Do**

– Sophie, bardzo się cieszę, że już wszystko w porządku… Oczywiście, jak tylko przyjadę znów do Nowego Jorku, bardzo chętnie zjem z tobą lunch… No to pa! – Zakończyłam rozmowę z Sophie i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy skręciłam z Piątej Alei w stronę Central Parku, żeby dotrzeć na lunch z Elijah w Per Se.

Sophie Mortimer należała do elity Upper East Side – tak właściwie, była jedną z tych najbardziej wpływowych dziedziczek, które trzymały w garści wszystkich pozostałych. Naprawdę śliczna – drobna, o porcelanowej cerze, długich, rudych lokach i bystrym błękitnym spojrzeniu, szybko zjednywała sobie sympatię każdego rozmówcy. Podejrzewałam, że to dzięki temu zdobyła swą pozycję w towarzystwie – cała jej postać wręcz zachęcała do zwierzeń. Była właściwie kopalnią wiedzy i strażniczką sekretów najważniejszych postaci nowojorskiej elity, potrafiła zdziałać prawdziwe cuda dzięki swym wpływom. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że… rok temu została wampirem. W dodatku – w podobnych okolicznościach co ja.

Poznałyśmy się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, u Bergdorfa Goodmana. Poprosiła mnie o opinię w sprawie sukni, którą właśnie przymierzała. Miała ją założyć na randkę ze swoim nowym chłopakiem i była wtedy strasznie zdenerwowana, trochę nawet niepewna siebie.

Nie zdawała sobie tylko sprawy z tego, że jej obiekt westchnień był… wampirem. W dodatku – najgorszego sortu. Wykorzystywał swój wygląd i czar, by uwodzić piękne i wpływowe kobiety, po czym wbrew ich woli przemieniał je w wampiry i podporządkowywał je sobie za pomocą przywiązania. Taki los spotkał niedługo później Sophie.

Ponieważ jeszcze przed jej przemianą spotkałyśmy się kilka razy na kawie, niedługo po tym, jak zginęła, miałam okazję znów się z nią zobaczyć. Natychmiast zauważyłam różnicę, a dzięki pomocy Elijah oraz możliwości hipnozy jakiś czas później dorwałam tego drania i uwolniłam Sophie i jej podobne spod jego wpływu. To znaczy, udało mi się dzięki hipnozie przesłuchać Sophie i odnaleźć sukinsyna, a Elijah, który wspierał mnie cały czas, pomógł mi… pozbyć się go na dobre.

Nie był to jednak koniec problemów dziewczyny. Całkiem niedawno poznała nowego faceta. Wydawał się w porządku, do momentu, kiedy nie okazał się wilkołakiem. Dwa dni wcześniej miała miejsce pełnia, a ona była z nim akurat tej nocy. Nie zdążył dotrzeć do swojej piwnicy na czas. Skończyło się na lekkim draśnięciu, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wilkołaczy jad dostał się do jej organizmu.

Wiedziała kim jestem od momentu, kiedy pomogłam jej uwolnić się od jej narzeczonego-krwiopijcy. Dlatego telefon do mnie był jej pierwszym odruchem. Na szczęście odwiedzałam z Elijah Care i Nika w Nowym Orleanie, więc mogłam dość szybko przylecieć do Nowego Jorku i pomóc jej w samą porę.

Od tamtego momentu wciąż powtarzała, że jest moją dłużniczką i że znajdzie sposób, by mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Roześmiałam się i pozwoliłam jej zafundować mi śniadanie tego dnia. Nie zdawałam sobie jeszcze sprawy, że znajomość z nią będzie pierwszym krokiem do mojego objęcia władzy nad nowojorską elitą oraz lokalnym światem nadprzyrodzonych.

Zadowolona z pozytywnego obrotu spraw, pędziłam na spotkanie z Elijah. Koniecznie chciałam podzielić się z nim tą wieścią. Zastanawiałam się nawet, czy nie użyć wampirzej prędkości i nie przemknąć przez Central Park, ale postanowiłam jednak rozkoszować się przez chwilę wiosną w pełni w Nowym Jorku. W końcu miałam na sobie dzienną sukienkę przed kolano z kwiatowym nadrukiem od Valentino oraz czarne wysokie obcasy z paseczkiem i torebkę od Prady. W biegu strasznie by mi się moje kwiatowe cudo pomięło...

Kiedy jednak wyszłam z Parku i byłam już przy Columbus Circle, zagapiłam się przez chwilę i wpadłam na kogoś. Miałam zamiar przeprosić i pójść szybko w swoją stronę, jednak gdy uniosłam głowę, stanęłam oko w oko ze swoją przeszłością.

Błyskawicznie odsunęłam się na odległość ramienia i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłam wszędzie, tylko nie jemu w oczy, nie w tę przystojną twarz zdrajcy i sukinsyna. Próbowałam spowolnić jakoś gonitwę myśli, które krążyły mi w tym momencie w głowie.

Damon odezwał się pierwszy. Ciekawe, wydawał się również dosyć skrępowany.

– Em… Miło cię widzieć. Kopę lat…

O tak. Dokładnie dziesięć. Dekada minęła, odkąd dokładnie w tym mieście zostawiłam go na dobre, śpiewając na cały głos „We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Taylor Swift w klubie karaoke. Od tamtej pory jeśli o nim słyszałam, to tylko czasami od Stefana lub Katherine.

Zastanawiałam się, czy znów poczuję, jak moje serce rozbija się na tysiące kawałków. A może ogarnie mnie furia na samą myśl o tym, co zrobił. Albo będę żałować, że nie dałam mu później nigdy szansy?

Wreszcie spojrzałam mu w oczy.

I… Nie poczułam nic. Zdrada, wściekłość, żal, rozpacz… Ale także miłość, pragnienie, tęsknota… Wszystko zniknęło.

Już jakiś czas temu zaczęłam podejrzewać, że mi przeszło, ale bałam się bezpośredniej konfrontacji, żeby ta cała mieszanina uczuć nie zawładnęła mną ponownie. Teraz zaś wreszcie zrozumiałam, że nic już do niego nie czułam.

Powinnam się była domyślić wcześniej, pięć lat temu, kiedy Katherine przyznała, że związała się z nim na nowo. Wtedy też nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia, ale myślałam, że tylko tak sobie wmawiałam.

Zdobyłam dowód na to, że… jest mi całkowicie obojętny! Nareszcie się od niego całkiem uwolniłam!

Musiałam milczeć już przez dłuższą chwilę, bo odezwał się ponownie. Wyraźnie wracała mu pewność siebie.

– To jak? Tęskniłaś jednak?

Zupełnie go zignorowałam. W mojej głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl – mogę mu to wreszcie powiedzieć! Mogę mu powiedzieć! Już nic mnie nie powstrzymuje!

Zadowolenie, które odczuwałam wcześniej w związku ze sprawą Sophie było niczym w porównaniu ze szczęściem, które mnie w tym momencie przepełniało. Nareszcie! Chciałam wręcz skakać z radości.

Wreszcie jakby się ocknęłam. Posłałam Damonowi tylko lekki uśmiech.

– Wybacz, ale jestem już spóźniona… Pozdrów ode mnie Katherine! – rzuciłam jeszcze przez ramię, mijając go. Nie obchodziło mnie, co w tym momencie sobie o mnie pomyślał. Jedynym mężczyzną, który w tym momencie zaprzątał moje myśli, był Eli.

Do restauracji właściwie biegłam jak na skrzydłach. Miałam ochotę na jego widok po prostu skoczyć mu w ramiona i wykrzyczeć na cały głos, co do niego czuję.

I w tym momencie się zatrzymałam. To wyznanie nie mogło wyjść ode mnie tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic…

Wyznanie miłości ze strony Elijah było czymś wyjątkowym. Na moje dwudzieste piąte urodziny zabrał mnie na Avalon, prywatną wyspę Mikaelsonów, gdzie – aż do przyjazdu do Nowego Jorku na obchody Nowego Roku – spędziliśmy najcudowniejsze dwa tygodnie mojego życia do tamtej pory. Czułam wzruszenie na samo wspomnienie bożonarodzeniowego poranka – drugiej rocznicy naszego pierwszego pocałunku. Tym razem Eli obudził się u mego boku i dał mi najpiękniejszy dar z możliwych. Uprzedził mnie też wtedy, że nie muszę mu odpowiadać, bo wie, że muszę najpierw uporać się ze swoimi skrajnymi uczuciami do starszego Salvatore'a. Obiecał, że poczeka.

I czekał. Cierpliwie czekał przez ostatnie OSIEM lat. Codziennie, kiedy żegnaliśmy się przed wyjściem z domu, mówił, że mnie kocha, a ja odpowiadałam na to pocałunkiem. Zrobił tak także tego ranka, ja wciąż nie potrafiłam uporządkować swoich uczuć na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć mu w ten sam sposób.

Zrozumiałam, że kierował mną strach – bałam się ponownego zranienia lub odrzucenia na rzecz kogoś innego. Może w jego przypadku nie byłaby to Elena, ale na przykład Katherine…

A jednak cały ten czas byliśmy przecież razem. Przed pełnym odwzajemnieniem jego uczuć powstrzymywał mnie tylko mój irracjonalny lęk przed złamanym sercem.

Jeszcze zanim dotarłam do Per Se, podjęłam decyzję, zebrałam się w sobie i postanowiłam na razie zachować spokój. Kiedy maitre d' przyprowadził mnie do naszego stolika, a Eli podniósł się na powitanie, jak zwykle, podeszłam najpierw do niego i wycisnęłam na jego ustach szybki pocałunek. Wtedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę: tak, uczucie do Damona zniknęło dawno temu. Nie miałam pojęcia ani jak, ani kiedy dokładnie, ale wiedziałam na pewno, że w moim sercu było miejsce tylko dla Elijah Mikaelsona.

Bardzo trudne okazało się dla mnie nie szczerzyć się do niego jak idiotka przez cały czas. Złożyliśmy nasze zamówienie, po czym pozornie normalnym tonem powiedziałam:

– To jak? Wracamy dziś do Nowego Orleanu, prawda?

* * *

– Kocham Elijah. – Wreszcie powiedziałam to na głos. Dawno już nie czułam tak wielkiej ulgi.

– I to ma być ta wielka nowina? – Rozbawienie w głosie Caroline wyrwało mnie z zadumy.

Uniosłam wzrok i zauważyłam, że zarówno ona, jak i Rebekah, i Ania stoją nade mną z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Z trudem powstrzymywały śmiech. Wszystkie. W pierwszym odruchu miałam ochotę podnieść się i obrażona wymaszerować z pokoju, ale na szczęście odzyskałam zdrowy rozsądek.

Mimo wszystko, podniosłam się, by móc spojrzeć im w oczy.

– Owszem, to jest właśnie ta nowina.

Zdumiewające było, że Bex w tym momencie zdawała się odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Uff… Dobrze, że to o to chodzi. Już się bałam, że zdradziłaś mojego brata z jakimś głupim śmiertelnikiem, bo chciałaś zaciążyć i zapoczątkować nową rasę. – W tym momencie wszystkie trzy spojrzałyśmy na nią z przerażeniem. Wzruszyła ramionami. – No co? Wszystkie wiemy, że to wcale nie jest takie nieprawdopodobne. W końcu odziedziczyłaś nieco charakterku po Niku…

Przewróciłam oczyma.

– Jeśli wpadnę na tak durny pomysł, jak Nik kiedyś, to wiem, że i wy i Eli przywołalibyście mnie do porządku.

– I tego będziemy się trzymać! – odpowiedziały prawie jednocześnie.

Caroline jednak wciąż dręczyła jakaś myśl.

– Ale serio, Em? Ściągnęłaś nas tutaj, żeby oznajmić, że KOCHASZ ELIJAH? Dopiero teraz się skapnęłaś?!

Wydęłam wargi, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– I kto to mówi? Też ci lata zajęło, żeby się przyznać sama przed sobą, że z Nikiem wcale nie jesteś tylko dla seksu i podróży dookoła świata… – Rebekah i Ania przytaknęły mi. – I wtedy też najpierw przyleciałaś z tą wieścią do nas.

– A co miałam robić? Przecież nie mogłam mu wtedy tak prostu się przyznać!

– Osobiście, to wciąż nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego obie uznałyście, że musicie najpierw podzielić się tym z nami, a dopiero potem z nimi… – wtrąciła w tym momencie moja kochana, przemądrzała, młodsza siostrzyczka.

Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem.

– Nie każda z nas miała tak dobrze, jak ty. Pamiętaj, że także mnie zawdzięczasz takie dobre zachowanie Kola wobec ciebie. To mój przyjaciel, ale musiałam się trochę przyłożyć, żeby go wychować, sprawić by dorósł i stał się przynajmniej znośny, zanim do ciebie przyjedzie! – warknęłam, bo w końcu najlepszą formą obrony jest atak. Nie miałam ochoty przyznawać, że Ania miała jednak trochę racji.

– Och, wszystkie doskonale wiemy, jakich metod „wychowawczych" użyłaś! – Moja droga siostra postanowiła nie być mi dłużna.

– Serio? Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz mi to wypominać? Z Kolem jesteśmy już od ponad dziesięciu lat TYLKO przyjaciółmi! Byliśmy nimi od samego początku, a ten jeden, nic nie znaczący epizod był tylko wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę!

– Uspokójcie się! Wszystkie wiemy, że rozpamiętywanie waszych historii rodem z telenoweli nie ma sensu! – Care miała już dość, a twarz Rebekah wyrażała po prostu niesmak.

– O! Znalazła się mądra! - skomentowała Ania.

– Właśnie! – dodałam. – A pamiętasz, jak sama nie mogłaś zdecydować: „Kocham Matta! Albo nie - Tylera! A właściwie, to chyba jednak wolę Klausa!" – zakpiłam.

– Niezależnie od tego, jak „wielką ochotę" mam, by posłuchać sobie jeszcze trochę o życiu erotycznym mojego brata, proponuję jednak, żebyśmy wróciły do pierwotnej kwestii. – wtrąciła zdegustowana Blond Pierwotna – Przynajmniej jedna z nas musi mieć odrobinę oleju w głowie.

– Jakaś ty mądra! – obruszyła się Care. – Wydaje ci się, że skoro cały czas kochałaś Stefana, to jesteś ekspertką od związków? Wyobraź sobie, że Nik opowiedział mi o twoich wcześniejszych, tysiącletnich problemach z facetami. Taylor Swift starczyłoby z nich inspiracji na dziesięć płyt! – pisnęła.

Kiedy uświadomiłyśmy sobie, jak komicznie to zabrzmiało, wszystkie zgodnie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

– O rany, nie wierzę że udało nam się przejść od Elijah do Taylor Swift! – skomentowała Ania, trzymając się za brzuch ze śmiechu.

– Chyba wszystkie przyznamy, że mamy za sobą najróżniejsze przejścia w sferze damsko-męskiej. – uznała Caroline. – No dobra, wracając do sedna, czemu tak dziwi cię odkrycie twoich własnych uczuć względem Elijah? – spytała wreszcie, kiedy udało nam się uspokoić.

– Przecież ktokolwiek, kto ma oczy, zauważył, że zwariowaliście na swoim punkcie! – dodała Rebekah.

– Jeśli w ogóle można powiedzieć, że Elijah mógłby zwariować. – Kiedy spojrzałyśmy na Anię, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, zaraz wyjaśniła. – No wiecie, jest zawsze taki poważny i opanowany… Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto pozwalałby sobie na jakieś szaleństwa…

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem. Nie mogłam też odsunąć od siebie wspomnienia z tego samego wieczora, kiedy najpierw kochaliśmy się z Elim kilka razy na pokładzie naszego odrzutowca. Potem zaś, jako że nie mogliśmy zbyt długo trzymać rąk przy sobie – na tylnym siedzeniu Rolls Royce'a, którego Nik przysłał po nas na lotnisko. Nie było w nim, jak w limuzynie, wysuwanej ścianki oddzielającej nas od kierowcy. Zamiast tego musieliśmy go zahipnotyzować, żeby w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje z tyłu… Innym razem Eli poszedł ze mną na zakupy i trafiliśmy do działu z bielizną. Wystarczyło, że wyszłam z przebieralni, by pokazać mu się w pierwszym komplecie, a zaciągnął mnie do niej z powrotem…

Wciąż żywe wspomnienia spowodowały, że na chwilę zupełnie odpłynęłam. Nagle poczułam na sobie pytające spojrzenia dziewczyn. Kiedy oprzytomniałam, były nie tylko zaciekawione, ale także znów rozbawione.

– Ach, to nic takiego. Po prostu nie należy zawsze wierzyć pozorom…

Im może Elijah wydawał się czasem strasznie sztywny, a na pewno zawsze nadzwyczaj opanowany. Ponieważ jednak już od lat byliśmy razem, ja wręcz instynktownie rejestrowałam zmiany jego nastroju. Nawet, kiedy na zewnątrz zdawał się wręcz oazą spokoju, w jego pięknych, pełnych wyrazu oczach koloru ciemnej czekolady potrafiłam bez trudu rozpoznać, co naprawdę w danym momencie chodzi mu po głowie. Przypomniałam sobie, że to przy mnie Eli zawsze zdawał się być bardziej zrelaksowany i rozluźniony. Miałam wrażenie, że do tej pory zawsze trochę bał się utraty panowania nad sobą. Pod tym względem byliśmy do siebie podobni – oboje tak długo przepełnieni lękiem by otworzyć się przed kimś całkowicie.

I właśnie ten lęk musiałam w tym momencie przezwyciężyć. Tylko on nas jeszcze dzielił – Eli już mi przecież zaufał. A ja mogłam wreszcie to odwzajemnić.

Dziewczyny postanowiły nie komentować mojej odpowiedzi, wymieniły tylko między sobą spojrzenia. Uznałam, że muszę wreszcie wyjaśnić istotę mojego problemu.

– Wróćmy lepiej do meritum. Chodzi o to, że… wiecie, Elijah już dawno wyznał, że mnie kocha…

W tym momencie postanowiła się wtrącić Rebekah.

– Cóż, jeśli nie zorientowałybyśmy się po smsach, to późniejsze telefony i okrzyki typu:„Elijah mnie kocha! Powiedział mi te Dwa Najważniejsze Słowa!" na pewno mogłyby nam służyć za wskazówkę…

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej kwaśno.

– Sama zareagowałaś podobnie, kiedy Stefan powiedział ci to samo! Ale nie o to chodzi. Czego nie wiecie, to tego, że nie tylko nie mogłam się przemóc, żeby sama wyznać mu miłość, ale… On codziennie, naprawdę dzień w dzień, cierpliwie mi to powtarza – dzisiaj również.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że on od OŚMIU LAT cierpliwie czeka, aż łaskawie jakoś mu odpowiesz? – Oczy Ani były wielkie jak spodki. Jej chyba jest w to najtrudniej uwierzyć z nas wszystkich. Przecież zna mnie najlepiej. Tylko że ona, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, kiedy poznała Kola, nie miała już wcześniej złamanego serca przez samolubnego dupka. Nikt jej wcześniej nie zdradził i nie skrzywdził tak bardzo, jak Damon mnie.

Mimo wszystko, mnie samą bolało, że tak długo nie mogłam się uporać z własnymi uczuciami.

– Właśnie to chcę powiedzieć. – przyznałam dosyć niechętnie. – Chodzi o to, że on od samego początku mi powiedział, że spokojnie poczeka, aż uporządkuje swoje sprawy z Damonem. A ja przez cały ten czas bałam się, że jeśli znowu go spotkam, będę chciała dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę… – Zauważyłam, jak Care i Rebekah przewróciły oczami i skrzywiły się z niesmakiem. W końcu same widziały, jak przez wściekłość na krzywdzącego mnie Damona przemieniłam się w Pierwotną Hybrydę… To one musiały pomagać mi jakoś się pozbierać. One i… Elijah.

– Natomiast… dzisiaj rano właśnie wpadłam przypadkiem na Salvatore'a, jak biegłam na spotkanie z Elim. – To zdecydowanie zwróciło ich uwagę.

– I? – spytała niecierpliwie Care.

Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha.

– I zorientowałam się, że… ABSOLUTNIE NIC już do niego nie czuję!

Zamiast okrzyków radości, których się spodziewałam, usłyszałam tylko ich ciężkie westchnienia.

– I naprawdę potrzebowałaś aż tyle czasu, żeby się upewnić? – mruknęła Rebekah, jakby zmęczonym głosem.

Zmrużyłam oczy, ale zaraz się zorientowałam, że przecież i tak właściwie nic nie mam na swoją obronę.

– Owszem, aż tyle. I właśnie na tym polega problem! – wykrzyknęłam. – Elijah, ten cudowny, wspaniały facet tak długo cierpliwie czekał, żebym mu odpowiedziała, że także go kocham… I chcę, żeby to było coś specjalnego, bo właśnie na to zasługuje!

Zaraz wydały z siebie pomruk zrozumienia. Rozsiadły się wygodnie na fotelach i uśmiechnęły szeroko.

– Trzeba było tak od razu! – mruknęła moja siostra.

– Masz już jakiś pomysł? – spytała Care. Wszystkie wyglądały na tak zadowolone z siebie, że się zastanawiałam, czy szczęki ich nie bolą od ciągłego szczerzenia się.

Przytaknęłam.

– Pomyślałam… – zawahałam się przez chwilę. Odwróciłam się do nich plecami i podeszłam do dużego okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na French Quarter w Nowym Orleanie. Nik wybrał doskonałą lokalizację dla swojej siedziby. Kiedy wpatrywałam się w światła miasta, łatwiej było mi wyrzucić z siebie kolejne słowa. – Kiedy Elijah powiedział mi to po raz pierwszy, byliśmy całkiem sami, na bezludnej wyspie. To było cudowne. Potem jednak dzień za dniem musiał przeżywać, jak nie byłam w stanie zwerbalizować swoich uczuć do niego. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale ja widziałam, że w ten sposób go ranię. Uznałam, że może w tej sytuacji mogłabym mu to jakoś wynagrodzić, gdybym wystawiła się na możliwość publicznego ośmieszenia…

– Kochana, prosisz o pomoc właściwe osoby – powiedziała Caroline, zacierając ręce. Zauważyłam, że, najwyraźniej pod wpływem Nika, nadzwyczaj polubiła zwracać się do mnie za pomocą tego czułego słówka. To było zawsze zabawne. – Ale nie potrafię kreatywnie myśleć bez procentów. – dodała, wyciągając z szafki butelkę naprawdę ekskluzywnego białego wina i cztery kieliszki – Nie ma to jak barek Nika! To jak? Która pierwsza? Bo ja już mam pomysł! – zaczęła, nalewając nam wszystkim trunek.

* * *

Pięć kolejek później wciąż byłyśmy w lesie… Zaczęły nam do głowy przychodzić coraz głupsze pomysły...

– A może tak, zabierzesz go na romantyczny spacer po Hyde Parku - w końcu Londyn to wasze ukochane miasto, nie? – odezwała się Caroline.

– I co dalej? – spytałam, dopijając kolejny kieliszek.

– I wtedy nad waszymi głowami przeleci wielki sterowiec z telebimem, a na nim napis: „Kocham Cię, Elijah. Bądź moją Walentynką!". Ziuuuu! – zaprezentowała, po czym ryknęła śmiechem i prawie spadła przy tym z fotela.

– Ha ha ha, widziałaś kiedyś sterowiec? One nie robią „Ziuuu!". – przewróciła oczami Rebekah, chwiejąc się lekko.

– Detale. – machnęła ręką Care. – Miało być ośmieszająco, nie?

– Przyznam, to ci się udało. – skwitowałam – Ale czekam na poważne propozycje.

– Ja mam! – Ania niczym pierwszoklasistka wyciągnęła rękę do góry. – Staniesz pod waszym balkonem, zaśpiewasz serenadę i sprezentujesz mu taki zawstydzająco wielki bukiet w kształcie serca z różowych baloników! O… TAKI! – pokazała rękoma, wylewając przy tym połowę wina ze swojego kieliszka.

W odpowiedzi jedynie zasłoniłam twarz dłonią i pokręciłam głową.

– Bex? Proszę, jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją! – spojrzałam na nią błagalnie.

Blond Pierwotna nalała sobie jeszcze kieliszek wina, wypiła całość duszkiem, cały czas namyślając się głęboko.

– Mam. - powiedziała w końcu.

– No…? – popatrzyłam na nią wyczekująco.

– Zabierz go do włoskiej knajpy, wiem, że je lubi. – Pokiwałam głową. – Zamówcie spaghetti, tylko koniecznie bolognese. A jak już je wam podadzą, poturlaj pulpeta nosem w jego stronę. Czyny mówią więcej niż słowa! – dokończyła triumfalnie, unosząc kieliszek w geście toastu.

Popatrzyłam na nią, osłupiała. Dziewczyny zaś pokładały się ze śmiechu.

– Dość, masz szlaban na „Zakochanego Kundla"! – Caroline wcelowała w Rebekah palcem. – Ale, Ania! Ten twój pomysł był całkiem niegłupi! – dodała, zwracając się w stronę mojej siostry.

– Ha! Wiedziałam, że baloniki ci się spodobają! – wyszczerzyła zęby Ania.

– Nie, nie, to pierwsze. – pokręciła głową, trochę zbyt energicznie. – Marta umie śpiewać, na własne oczy widziałam. Pamiętasz, nie? – dodała, przytulając mnie do siebie i niemal dusząc. – Co za wieczór, Whitney Houston, klasyka! – westchnęła.

Pod wpływem alkoholu prawie że widziałam, jak nad moją głową zapala się żarówka, jak z kreskówki.

– Caroline! Jesteś genialna! – cmoknęłam ją głośno w policzek.

– Ej! To był mój pomysł! – wtrąciła się Ania.

– A ja co? Nie nadaję się? – spytała smutno Bex, wydymając usta.

– Skąd! – zaprzeczyłam. – Ty nam pomożesz wybrać piosenkę, w końcu najlepiej znasz Elijah! – oznajmiłam z entuzjazmem. – Tak więc, słucham propozycji!

– To nie słuchaj, tylko pokaż playlistę. – Rebekah od razu zabrała się za powierzone jej zadanie.

Posłusznie podłączyłam swojego iPoda do stacji i rozpoczęłyśmy poszukiwania piosenki idealnej.

– To brzmi nieźle. – oznajmiła Care, włączając „A Love That Will Last". Po chwili otulił nas ciepły głos Renee Olstead.

– Ja wiem, do tej piosenki po raz pierwszy tańczyliśmy. – przyznałam, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

– Piękna jest, ale czy ja wiem, taka trochę mało… – tu Rebekah urwała, szukając właściwego określenia. – publiczna. Trochę kameralna, jak chcesz mu okazać uczucia publicznie, potrzebujesz czegoś mocniejszego. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Pokiwałyśmy głowami.

– No dobrze, następne… „A Thousand Years"? – spytała Care.

– To też nie. – wtrąciła szybko Blond Pierwotna.

– Czemu? – spytała Ania, marszcząc brwi. – Jest super, pomijając tą całą „zmierzchową" otoczkę.

– To piosenka moja i Stefana. – wybąkała Bex, rumieniąc się, o ile w przypadku wampira to w ogóle możliwe. – Wybacz, Em.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Jedziemy dalej.

– „All I Do Is Dream Of You" – podsunęła Caroline, przewijając playlistę.

– No nie wiem. – zacmokałam, namyślając się. – Nie muszę już o nim marzyć, on tu jest, nie?

Wszystkie trzy zgodziły się z tym jakże logicznym argumentem, upijając jednocześnie po kolejnym łyku z naszych kieliszków.

– Zaraz, wiem, w „Glee" była taka cudowna piosenka, ta mała ją śpiewała, Sunshine Cośtam. – przypomniała sobie Ania.

– Sunshine Corazon – Pokiwała głową Rebekah, z którą ostatnio nadrobiłyśmy zaległości serialowe. – Kiedy to było… Mam ją u siebie w odtwarzaczu. – dodała, włączając utwór.

– „As Long As You're There", znam ją. – zgodziłam się. – Ale strasznie dużo par bierze ją na pierwszy taniec na weselu, ja potrzebuję czegoś specjalnego.

– Jedynego w swoim rodzaju. – przyznała Care tak poważnym tonem, jak tylko jest to w stanie zrobić osoba mocno wstawiona. – To co jeszcze mamy?

– Haha, to się nigdy nie starzeje! – wykrzyknęła triumfalnie moja siostra, która przejęła kontrolę nad iPodem. Chwilę później zaczęłyśmy zgodnie kiwać głowami niczym pieski na półce, kiedy z głośników rozległo się „Be My Baby" The Ronnettes z „Dirty Dancing".

– Ale tu są potrzebne chórki, a ja chciałabym to zrobić sama. – przyznałam. – No chyba, że zgłaszacie się na ochotniczki?

– Dobrze wiesz, że Kol znosi moje wycie tylko dlatego, że mnie kocha. To z jego strony wielkie poświęcenie zważywszy na wampirzy słuch. – zaśmiała się Ania.

– Ja pasuję. – odparła Rebekah – A Caroline sama to za mało.

– Zawsze mogę poprosić Nika! – Care wydawała się olśniona tą myślą. – Zrobi dla mnie wszystko!

Wizja Nika kołyszącego się do rytmów big beatu z żelem we włosach, wywijającego mikrofonem rozbawiła nas tak bardzo, że potrzebowałyśmy dłuższej chwili, żeby się uspokoić i ze dwóch kieliszków wina dla ochłody.

– No dobra, jedziemy dalej! – zarządziłam. – Skoro już jesteśmy przy Taylor Swift, to może „Begin Again"? Zawsze mi się z nami kojarzyło…

Ania z Care rozpłynęły się w zachwycie, Bekah jednak pokręciła głową:

– Też to uwielbiam, ale chyba nie chcesz go porównywać z Damonem?

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. Miała trochę racji.

– Ok, z zupełnie innej beczki - „For Once In My Life" Steviego Wondera?

– Oooo, to jest boskie! – zawołała Ania, wywijając do rytmu rękoma na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią zdziwione, po czym Bex skomentowała:

– Zbyt żywe – i właśnie dlatego nie. Ale mam inną koncepcję. Jedna z najpiękniejszych piosenek o miłości jakie istnieją – zawiesiła głos, robiąc dramatyczną pauzę. Wszystkie czekałyśmy niecierpliwie, co zaproponuje – „Make You Feel My Love" w wykonaniu Adele.

Wszystkie westchnęłyśmy, zgadzając się w stu procentach.

– Jest tylko jedno ale. – przyznałam.

– Jakie? To jest idealne, nie można się czepić! – zaprzeczyła Care.

– Zanim dojdę do końca pierwszej zwrotki, poryczę się jak dziecko. – odparłam.

Pokiwały głowami ze zrozumieniem.

– Co tam jeszcze masz? – spytałam Ani, która przeglądała dalej playlistę.

– Na przykład „If I Ain't Got You" Alicii Keys…

– Eee, nieee. – Caroline zdecydowanie pokręciła głową. – On ci robi tyle prezentów, a ty mu mówisz, że masz to wszystko gdzieś? Zgłupiałaś? Nie ma mowy, jedziemy dalej! – Wzięła do ręki iPoda i kontynuowała poszukiwania.

– Mhm… – zamyśliła się – „Someone To Watch To Over Me" – słyszałam, jak to śpiewasz. Brzmi genialnie.

– Ale to piosenka osoby samotnej i czekającej na Tego Jedynego, którego ja już spotkałam. Nie trzyma się kupy. – odmówiłam. Od razu też zaczerwieniłam się lekko, bo przypomniałam sobie, jak specjalna jest ta piosenka dla mnie i Eliego. To właśnie ją śpiewałam tego wieczora, kiedy po raz pierwszy NAPRAWDĘ spędziliśmy razem noc… I właśnie dlatego absolutnie niemożliwym było, żebym zaśpiewała ją publicznie.

– No dobra, nie to nie, ależ wy jesteście wymagające – mruknęła moja blond przyjaciółka.

Wtedy odezwała się Rebekah:

– Zaraz zaraz, a jak już wspominałyśmy „Glee", to przecież Rachel ma takie dwa cudowne występy, „Without You" i…

– „The Only Exception"! – powiedziała równocześnie Ania, kiwając głową. – Piękne! Co ty na to? – Spojrzała w moją stronę.

– No piękne, piękne. Ale w „Without You" ona śpiewa, jak się czuje bez niego, a ja chcę powiedzieć, jak się czuję przy nim. – powiedziałam – Natomiast „The Only Exception" nie do końca pokrywa się z moją historią. W końcu my miałyśmy szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, co nie? – dodałam, a Ania przytaknęła.

– No to już nie wiem! – westchnęła Rebekah i opadła zrezygnowana na kanapę z kolejnym kieliszkiem wina.

Zamyśliłyśmy się wszystkie. Taki repertuar i wszystkie niemal idealne. Niemal… No właśnie. Zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, kiedy Caroline poddała pomysł:

– A co z „I Turn To You" Christiny Aguilery? Znasz to?

– Jasne, że znam. – odpowiedziałam. – Dobry trop, tylko to musi być coś żywszego… „Because You Loved Me" też odpada, dokładnie z tego samego powodu – odparłam, kiedy Ania otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. – Muszę mu to powiedzieć wprost, to musi tam wybrzmieć, bo inaczej nie jestem w stanie tego tak po prostu powiedzieć. „I love you…" – zamilkłam na chwilę, zastanawiając się. Doszło do tego, że zaczęłam nucić bez ładu i składu, opierając się tylko na tych trzech słowach. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na mnie, jakbym była niespełna rozumu.

– Kurczę, to zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe… – powiedziałam, ni stąd, ni zowąd, zastanawiając się nad istotą swojej relacji z Elijah. I nagle mnie olśniło!

– Mam! – wykrzyknęłam triumfalnie. – Nie wierzę, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłam. Od dziesięciu lat śpiewam to zawsze, kiedy o nim myślę. Po prostu idealne! – podsumowałam.

Care, Bex i Ania odetchnęły z ulgą.

– No dobra, myślę że taki sukces należy uczcić toastem! – oznajmiła Caroline i ponownie napełniła nam kieliszki resztką wina z czwartej butelki. A może nawet piątej? Nie pamiętam. – Dobra kochana, a teraz powiedz nam, co takiego wymyśliłaś?

* * *

Myślałam, że będę zdenerwowana. Powinnam być. Powinnam zastanawiać się, czy dobrze robię, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł.

A jednak. Kiedy już wszystkie wytrzeźwiałyśmy, zorientowałyśmy się, że mimo wszystko udało nam się wspólnie obmyślić bardzo szczegółowy plan tego, jak powinnam wyznać miłość Eliemu.

Caroline, ze swej strony, obiecała mi załatwić możliwość występu w jednym ze znanych klubów jazzowych w Nowym Orleanie. Od tego zależało, czy mój plan się powiedzie, czy nie. Na szczęście, dzięki temu, że Klaus właściwie panował nad French Quarter, wpływy Care zdawały się nie mieć granic. W ten sposób miałyśmy niecały tydzień, żeby dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik.

Wreszcie nadszedł moment, kiedy miałam przygotować się już do wyjścia. Dziewczyny doskonale wyczuwały, że potrzebuję do tego chwili samotności. Weszłam do swojej przepastnej garderoby i wyciągnęłam z niej kreację, którą razem z przyjaciółkami wybrałam już poprzedniego dnia.

Czarna, jedwabna suknia do ziemi, którą zaprojektował Roberto Cavalli, ozdobiona była głównie złotymi cekinami ułożonymi w geometryczne wzory. Charakterystyczny był w niej głęboki dekolt, zapięcie na szyi oraz prawie całkiem odsłonięte plecy. Całość przylegała do mojego ciała jak druga skóra, a fasonem przypominała trochę szykowne, stylowe kreacje w stylu lat 20-tych XX w. Do tego dopasowane zostały przez nas moje śliczne, czarne, satynowe szpilki Dolce & Gabbana, ozdobione kryształkami przypominającymi kształtem kwiat. W skład zestawu wchodziła jeszcze czarno-złota kopertówka od Alexandra McQueena oraz długie, jadeitowe kolczyki-łezki w oprawie z czternastokaratowego złota oraz ozdobione drobnymi diamencikami.

Włosy już wcześniej dziewczyny pomogły mi upiąć w elegancki kok, więc pozostało mi tylko zrobić makijaż i wskoczyć w przygotowany strój. Gdy byłam już gotowa, obejrzałam się ze wszystkich stron w największym lustrze i wreszcie uznałam, że jestem w stanie stawić czoło wyzwaniu, jakie stało przede mną.

Jeśli miałam jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to znikły, gdy Elijah zjawił się w pokoju, żebyśmy razem mogli pojechać do klubu. Nawet ktoś, kto całkiem by go nie znał, byłby w stanie zauważyć, jak jego twarz rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu na mój widok.

– Najdroższa, jak zwykle, wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć, że towarzyszy mi najpiękniejsza kobieta w mieście… – mruknął z zadowoleniem, kiedy zbliżyłam się, by na powitanie wycisnąć na jego ustach szybki pocałunek.

Nie mogłam nie odpowiedzieć na jego uśmiech i poczułam zaraz, jak kąciki moich ust jakby same się unoszą.

– Eli, wygląda na to, że ten komplement nigdy mi się nie znudzi. – Puściłam do niego oko, i zauważyłam rozbawienie w jego czekoladowych oczach. Rozbawienie i… o wiele, wiele więcej. Objął mnie w pasie, a ja wtuliłam się w jego bok. I wtedy już wiedziałam na pewno. Ruszyliśmy na dół, do czekającego już na nas w gotowości astona martina, a ja przez ten czas opierałam lekko głowę na ramieniu ukochanego i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak długo mi zajęło odkrycie, co do niego naprawdę czuję.

Przecież, kiedy był przy mnie, wszystko zdawało się wracać na swoje miejsce. Czułam się kochana, bezpieczna i silna. Wiedziałam, że razem jesteśmy w stanie zrobić wszystko. Z jednej strony miał do mnie wręcz anielską cierpliwość, a z drugiej – nieustannie rzucał mi wyzwania, pomagał mi stawać się lepszą. Sama też wiedziałam, że jestem mu potrzebna, że dzięki mnie śmieje się częściej i bardziej szczerze. Kiedy ja byłam impulsywna, on zachowywał zdrowy rozsądek. Kiedy on zamykał się w sobie i stawał się ponury, ja zarażałam go swoją energią i entuzjazmem. Kiedy ja byłam niepewna i przepełniał mnie lęk, on dawał mi oparcie.

Elijah pomógł mi zająć miejsce na fotelu pasażera, po czym zamknął za mną drzwi i okrążył samochód, żeby usiąść za kierownicą. Wciąż szukałam u siebie chociaż śladu zdenerwowania. Nie, nie było go tam. Wiedziałam, że postępuję słusznie. Czułam, że już dawno powinnam była to zrobić. Niczego nie byłam bardziej pewna, niż tego, że kocham Eliego.

Kiedy wrzucał bieg, położyłam dłoń na jego, a wtedy on, instynktownie, splótł palce z moimi i podniósł do ust. W tym momencie patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy i zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele chce mi przekazać za pomocą tego jednego, prostego gestu. Nie potrzeba nam było słów. Natychmiast ogarnął mnie spokój.

Nie mogłam się doczekać chwili, kiedy wrócimy już do domu.

* * *

Znaleźliśmy się w tym klubie jazzowym pod prostym pretekstem – Care zaproponowała to wyjście, bo dawno już tam nie byliśmy. Jak gdyby wcale nie chodziło nam o to, że mieli najlepszy jazz band w mieście. Bawiliśmy się świetnie, muzyka była cudowna i właściwie nie schodziliśmy z Elijah z parkietu. Śmialiśmy się i żartowaliśmy – najczęściej z Kola i Stefana. Z pierwszego – ponieważ trudno mu było w ogóle znieść jazz, a z drugiego – ponieważ tańczył tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie Rebekah śmiertelnie by się na niego obraziła. Ale absolutnie, nie był pantoflarzem. Ani trochę.

Nagle mistrz ceremonii zapowiedział specjalnego gościa wieczoru.

– Mam przyjemność zaprosić na scenę… Renee Olstead!

Uniosłam głowę, żebyśmy mogli z Elim spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a ja udałam, że jestem zdumiona, jakbym wcale nie wiedziała, że Bex udało się to załatwić to specjalnie dla mnie.

Wymieniliśmy z Elijah porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, kiedy zabrzmiały pierwsze takty „A Love That Will Last". Poczułam, jak przyciąga mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej, jak jego zręczne dłonie przesuwają się po moich odkrytych plecach. Natychmiast poczułam, jak przez całe moje ciało przechodzą przyjemne dreszcze, ale dałam to po sobie znać tylko tym, że nieco mocniej ścisnęłam drugą dłoń Eliego. Oprócz tego także, niby przypadkiem, przesunęłam wzrokiem po jego wargach, zastanawiając się, czy nie byłby to dobry pomysł już w tym momencie pocałować go tam, na parkiecie. Z wielkim trudem jednak pokonałam pokusę. Na wszystko był czas i miejsce. Musiałam na to dopiero zasłużyć.

Żeby mnie więcej nie kusiło, przytuliłam twarz do jego piersi, wdychając jego zapach. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać bezpiecznej przystani jego ramion. Wiedziałam jednak, że zaraz po „A Love That Will Last" nadejdzie moja godzina prawdy…

Pod koniec piosenki pociągnęłam Eliego lekko za sobą, żeby zajął miejsce przy stoliku. Chciał najpierw mi odsunąć krzesło, żebym usiadła pierwsza, ale pokręciłam lekko głową i pocałowałam go w policzek. Jednocześnie szepnęłam mu do ucha:

– Cokolwiek się stanie, proszę, Kochanie, nie ruszaj się stąd.

Po czym odeszłam od stolika, niby w stronę toalet, a w praktyce – w pobliże sceny. Już dwa dni wcześniej przećwiczyłam z zespołem piosenkę i wszystko grało. Wymieniłam z muzykami porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

Kiedy Renee opuściła scenę, mistrz ceremonii pojawił się na niej ponownie.

– A teraz zapraszam na scenę ochotników, którzy zgłosili się do nas w ciągu minionego tygodnia…

Wszyscy mieliśmy przydzieloną kolejność, więc wiedziałam, że będę pierwsza. Poza tym, specjalnie poprosiłam, by nie padło moje nazwisko ani tytuł piosenki W końcu to miała być niespodzianka.

Mistrz ceremonii uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i pomógł mi wspiąć się na scenę w długiej do ziemi sukni. Zaraz też podał mi mikrofon. Wiedział, co zaśpiewam i jak mi idzie, po był na mojej próbie z muzykami dwa dni wcześniej.

– Powodzenia, Słońce.

Podziękowałam, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Zaraz też stanęłam na środku sceny. Zauważyłam rozbawione, ale jednocześnie trzymające za mnie kciuki Anię, Bex oraz Care, ale także ich zdumionych partnerów. Po chwili jednak całą swoją uwagę skoncentrowałam na postaci Elijah, którego miałam dokładnie przed sobą. Jeśli przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz szoku, to zaraz udało mu się opanować. W jego oczach widziałam jednak wyraźnie oszołomienie i miałam nadzieję, że zaraz ich miejsce zajmie to samo uczucie, które widziałam, kiedy codziennie wyznawał, że mnie kocha.

W końcu teraz przyszła kolej na mnie, by mu odpowiedzieć.

Zanim jeszcze rozległy się pierwsze takty mojej piosenki, pozwolono mi ją zadedykować. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Elijah, odezwałam się wreszcie:

– Dobry wieczór. Tę piosenkę wykonam specjalnie dla najważniejszego mężczyzny w moim życiu. Chcę mu w ten sposób podziękować za to, że jest przy mnie zawsze. – Zaraz jednak zwróciłam się bezpośrednio do Eliego. – Najdroższy, oboje wiemy, że czasem trudno jest mi wyrazić dokładnie to, co czuję. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki tej piosence zdołam… wyśpiewać, co mi w duszy gra już od dawna…

Muzycy wiedzieli, że w ten sposób daję im znak do rozpoczęcia. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do siebie, Elijah, oraz całej publiczności i wreszcie zaczęłam:

_Never met a man  
Quite like you  
Doing all you can  
Making my dreams come true_

Jak mogłam wcześniej na to nie wpaść? Przecież każdy wers tej piosenki odnosił się do Elijah i do tego, jak bardzo jestem mu za wszystko wdzięczna. W każdy dźwięk wkładałam całe swe uczucie do niego, a i tak czułam, że mam go wciąż pod dostatkiem.

_You're strong and you're smart  
You've taking my heart  
And I'll give you the rest of me too_

Radosne dźwięki piosenki zdawały się przenikać mnie całą. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się tak swobodnie na scenie, jak w tym momencie. Szczególnie, że już za moment, za chwilę, miałam wreszcie zwerbalizować, co czuję do Eliego. Miałam wreszcie odpowiedzieć na jego wyznanie miłości. I nie zrobiłam tego, wylewając z siebie łzy, tylko wyśpiewując wesołe tony, pełne energii, która rozpierała mnie od środka.

_You're the perfect man for me  
**I love you I do**_

_Mm I love ya_

Już po pierwszych taktach zauważyłam, że Elijah zmienił się lekko na twarzy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jakby się może spodziewał, że albo w trakcie zmienię zdanie, albo zmienię piosenkę. Kiedy jednak to z siebie wydusiłam, zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem – jakbym każdego dnia była w stanie odpowiedzieć słowami na jego wyznanie.

Widziałam w jego oczach – tych moich ukochanych, pełnych wyrazu oczach – ogrom uczucia, jakim on sam mnie darzył. Była tam także przeogromna radość i chyba także ulga – jakby do tej pory obawiał się, że nigdy się nie zdobędę, by także wyznać mu miłość. A jednak… To jeszcze nie był koniec. Dopiero się rozkręcałam.

_I've never felt  
Quite like this  
Good about myself  
From my very first kiss  
I'm here when you call  
You've got it all  
And confidence like I never knew_

_You're the perfect man for me  
I love you I do_

Za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadałam te słowa, stawało się to coraz łatwiejsze. W tym momencie byłam przekonana, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby to było jedyne, co miałabym do niego mówić przez całą wieczność. Najlepsze było to, że w słowach piosenki zawarło się także tak wiele rzeczy, za które byłam tak bardzo Eliemu wdzięczna…

_You've got a charm  
You simply disarm me every time  
As long as u drive  
__I'm along for the ride  
__Your the way  
__I said it before  
__There won't be a door  
__That's closed to us  
__Putting all my trust in you  
__Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh_

Tuż przed ostatnią zwrotką, zabrałam mikrofon i, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Elijah, zaczęłam bardzo powoli zbliżać się do schodków, by zejść ze sceny i znaleźć się na parkiecie. Z każdym wersem pokonywałam kolejny krok, by być bliżej ukochanego. Szybko też znalazłam się już między stolikami, świadoma, że oczy wszystkich na sali skupione są w tej chwili na mnie. Nie mogło mnie to jednak w tej chwili mniej obchodzić. Najważniejsze było, żeby Elijah po raz kolejny usłyszał, jak wypowiadam te kilka, jakże prostych, a jakże ważnych dla nas słów.

_I never could have known  
__This would be,  
__Oh you and you alone, yeah  
__Now for me  
__I know you're the best  
__You've passed every test  
__It's almost too good to be true_

Tuż przed samą końcówką znalazłam się dokładnie przed Elijah. Nie namyślając się zbyt długo, usiadłam mu bokiem na kolanach, by ostatni raz powtórzyć jeszcze refren. Eli instynktownie objął mnie w pasie. Nasze twarze dzieliły już tylko centymetry i wiedziałam, że nie ma dla mnie lepszego miejsca na świecie.

_You're the perfect man for me  
__I love you I do_

Brawurowo, wkładając w to całą siebie, wszystkie te lata frustracji i niepewności, ale także radość, smutek, wściekłość, ale i wewnętrzny spokój, jaki mnie tak często ogarniał w jego obecności. Ostatnie dwa wersy wyśpiewałam już z ustami prawie na jego ustach.

_You're the perfect man for me  
__I love you I do*_

Wreszcie skończyłam. Muzyka ucichła, a jej miejsce zajęły oklaski. Tak mi przynajmniej opowiedziała później Care, bo kiedy tylko wydałam z siebie ostatni dźwięk, zaraz ujęłam twarz Eliego w dłonie i prosto w jego usta tym razem już wypowiedziałam te najważniejsze słowa:

– Kocham cię…

Myślałam, że zaraz mnie po prostu pocałuje, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i najpierw odpowiedział mi tak, jak ja powinnam była, osiem lat temu.

– Ja też cię kocham…

Dopiero wtedy połączyliśmy się w pocałunku, który mógłby nigdy nie mieć końca. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i tylko chyba dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom zdołałam zauważyć, jak ktoś (jak się później okazało, Rebekah) wyjmuje mi z dłoni mikrofon. Dla mnie najważniejsze w tym momencie były usta Elijah na moich.

Zanurzyłam palce w jego włosach i kiedy wreszcie odsunęliśmy się odrobinę od siebie, szepnęłam mu prosto do ucha:

– Zabierz mnie do domu… Czekałam na to, odkąd rano powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz…

Zauważyłam w jego czekoladowych oczach rozbawienie, chociaż wciąż Elijah przede wszystkim wyglądał na po prostu oszołomionego.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Najdroższa. – mruknął ochrypłym głosem, który po prostu uwielbiałam.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promiennie, kiedy próbowałam podnieść się z jego kolan, ale mi to uniemożliwił. Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie, a on, zamiast cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, nagle przywodził mi na myśl dawnego wojownika, który właśnie wygrał najważniejszą bitwę w swoim życiu i właśnie miał wracać do domu. To było spojrzenie drapieżnika – zdobywcy, zwycięzcy.

Dlatego też, zamiast pozwolić mi się podnieść i ruszyć ze mną ramię w ramię w kierunku wyjścia, Elijah wziął mnie w ramiona i po prostu niósł przez całą drogę do samochodu. Tłumy zebrane w klubie zdawały się przed nami po prostu rozstępować, ale dla nas tak właściwie mogłyby w ogóle nie istnieć.

Kiedy wreszcie posadził mnie w samochodzie i nadzwyczaj szybko ruszył w stronę nowoorleańskiej rodzinnej rezydencji Mikaelsonów, oboje już śmialiśmy się na cały głos, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Gdy dotarliśmy do domu, wydawało się, że pozwoli mi iść o własnych nogach, ale nie tym razem. Zanim zdążyłam ruszyć chociażby klamkę w drzwiach, on już przy nich był i wyciągał mnie z siedzenia kierowcy. Z prędkością nadzwyczajną nawet dla wampira zaniósł mnie prosto do naszej sypialni, kopniakiem zatrzasnął za nami drzwi, po czym postawił mnie na nogi dopiero, kiedy zatrzymał się tuż przy naszym ogromnym łożu, które po prostu uwielbiałam.

– Powiedz to jeszcze raz. – zażądał i wiedziałam, że jest to tak samo potrzebne jemu, jak i mnie.

Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i każde słowo oddzielałam pocałunkiem.

– Kocham. Cię.

Uśmiechnął się, ogromnie zadowolony, a kiedy po chwili zażądał tego znowu, bez wahania wypowiedziałam te słowa ponownie:

– Kocham cię. I obiecuję wynagrodzić ci pod tym względem te lata, kiedy mi to powtarzałeś, a ja, chociaż to uczucie już przepełniało mnie całą, wciąż nie mogłam się na to zdobyć. Kocham cię i będę ci to powtarzać tak długo, aż ci się znudzi… – Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. On natomiast w odpowiedzi… parsknął śmiechem – tak, jak mu się zdarzało właściwie tylko ze mną.

– Uważaj, bo nigdy mi się nie znudzi…

Uniosłam lekko brwi, bardzo tym zapewnieniem usatysfakcjonowana. Jednocześnie pozwalałam swym palcom, by pozbawiły go już marynarki i metodycznie, guzik po guziku, rozpinały mu śnieżnobiałą, jedwabną koszulę.

– W takim razie musimy jakoś sobie zająć czas do tego momentu… Nie sądzisz? – odpowiedziałam ochryple, mając w oczach wyzwanie.

Objął mnie w pasie i szepnął, jednocześnie przesuwając swe usta tuż obok mojego ucha.

– Na pewno coś wymyślimy…

Zaśmiałam się, a on mi zawtórował. Ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie i przez moment patrzyłam mu w oczy, by upewnić się, czy TO wciąż tam jest. Oszołomienie minęło mu już prawie całkowicie. Pozostała tylko miłość i ten drapieżny błysk w oczach, który sam już w sobie powodował, że po całym moim ciele rozchodziło się to znajome, nadzwyczaj przyjemne ciepło. W tym momencie pragnęłam go chyba bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Tym razem to on pocałował mnie – gwałtownie, zapierając mi dech w piersiach, powodując, że całe moje ciało zaczęło wręcz trząść się jak galareta. Wyczuł, że tracę równowagę, bo zaraz pomógł mi wspiąć się na siebie, kiedy zaplatałam mu swe nogi na wysokości pasa. Teraz jedną dłonią przytrzymywał mnie w tej pozycji, a drugą drażnił moje odkryte przez suknię plecy.

Wreszcie opadliśmy na łóżko, a ja objęłam go tak, jakbym nigdy już nie miała zamiaru wypuścić go z rąk. I tak właśnie było.

* * *

***_ Love You I Do_** - **Jennifer Hudson** (soundtrack musicalu "**Dreamgirls**")

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

OCZYWIŚCIE:  
**_Love You I Do_** - **Jennifer Hudson ("Dreamgirls")  
_A Love That Will Last_** - **Renee Olstead**

ORAZ  
_A Thousand Years_ - **Christina Perri  
**_All I Do Is Dream Of You - m. in. _**Michael Bublé, Emmy Rossum  
**_As Long As You're There_** - Glee** **Cast**  
_Be My Baby_** - The Ronnettes  
**_Begin Again_** - Taylor Swift  
**_For One In My Life_ **- Stevie Wonder**  
_If I Ain't Got You_** - Alicia Keys  
**_Make You Feel My Love_** - Adele  
**_Someone To Watch Over Me_** - George Gershwin, Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra**  
_Without You_** - Glee Cast  
**_Only Exception_** - Glee Cast/Paramore  
**_I Turn To You_** - Christina Aguilera  
**_Because You Loved Me_** - Celine Dion**

* * *

**Strój Marty** z tej sceny już na moim profilu na **Polyvore**.  
Link do strony głównej na moim opisie na profilu Fanfiction!:)

Nazwa to oczywiście: **Love You I Do  
**

* * *

Do następnej sceny!:)


	8. Hold On

**A/N: Przeprowadziłam w tym rozdziale pewien eksperyment... ;)**

**Przede wszystkim, jego akcja dzieje się  
niedługo po zakończeniu BDDBS,  
przed WSZYSTKIMI miniaturami, które były do tej pory ;)**

**A oprócz tego, co chyba JESZCZE WAŻNIEJSZE,  
tym razem spróbowałam całkiem nowego punktu widzenia :)  
**

**Po raz pierwszy, i mam nadzieję, nie ostatni,  
mamy okazję zajrzeć do przemyśleń i uczuć...**

**ELIJAH!:)**

**Bardzo jestem ciekawa, co na to powiecie... ;)  
Mnie samej bardzo przyjemnie pisało się tę scenę  
(pomijając może to, z czym się ona ogólnie wiąże:)**

**Ważna rzecz jest taka jeszcze, że o tej scenie zostało już wspomniane  
****w miniaturze "Begin Again".  
(To jedno ze wspomnień Marty na temat tego,  
jak zachował się wobec niej Eli:)  
****Więc punkt widzenia Marty, jeśli o to chodzi, to troszkę już znamy:)**

**No dobrze...  
To już bez większego przedłużania... **

**Zapraszam do lektury!:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**UWAGA:  
Ponieważ w pewnym momencie NAWET Elijah daje się ponieść emocjom,  
pojawiają się w tym rozdziale WULGARYZMY!**

* * *

**Intro:** _Elijah ma problemy ze snem…_

**Czas i miejsce:** _listopad 2013, Mystic Falls, rezydencja Pierwotnych_

**Pairingi:** _Marta & Elijah_

**Typ:** _tajemnica, komfort, romans_

* * *

_**Hold On **_

Elijah Mikaelson miał problemy ze snem. Nigdy by się do nich nikomu nie przyznał, ale niestety, takie były fakty. Nie stanowiło to dla niego stanu constance, ale od jakiegoś czasu sypiał najwyżej po dwie, trzy godziny. Później, by czymś zająć sobie czas, który dzielił go od świtu, czytał, wciąż leżąc w swym wielkim, nadzwyczaj wygodnym łożu.

Najgorsze było, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przyczyny swej bezsenności. Pojawiła się ona dopiero w momencie, kiedy pewna śliczna, nieustraszona, ciemnowłosa i orzechowooka Pierwotna zajęła sypialnię vis-á-vis jego własnej.

Świadomość, że Marta spała tak blisko, nie tylko utrudniała mu zasypianie, ale także powodowała, że dosyć szybko budził się z nadzwyczaj plastycznych, realistycznych snów, które później uniemożliwiały mu ponowne zapadnięcie w sen.

Spędzane w samotności godziny pozwalały mu odzyskać panowanie nad sobą jeszcze zanim dziewczyna budziła się na poranne treningi z Niklausem. Nadzwyczajnej kontroli wymagały od niego spotkania z nią przy śniadaniu i uprzejme rozmowy o niczym.

Wcześniej, jeszcze zanim dowiedział się, że jest prawdziwą dziedziczką jego przyrodniego brata, podziwiał głównie jej urodę, energię, inteligencję oraz zdolność empatii, którą wręcz emanowała. Gdyby Niklaus nie zasztyletował go po złamaniu klątwy, pewnie uczyniłby wcześniej starania o nią. Od samego początku czuł, że jest naprawdę wyjątkowa i dokładnie w ten sposób zamierzał ją traktować.

Sytuacja jednak uległa dramatycznym zmianom, kiedy nie tylko związała się z Salvatore'em, ale także Niklaus wpadł na ten nadzwyczaj niefortunny pomysł, by ją wypróbować za pomocą tortur. To jednak było nic w porównaniu z bombą, jaką zrzuciła na nią jego matka.

Domyślał się, że wiadomość, że jest potomkinią Niklausa będzie dla niej szokiem, ale nie spodziewał się, że spowoduje ona, że dziewczyna natychmiast stanie po stronie ich rodziny. Przecież nie tylko próbowała chronić ich przed intrygą Esther, ale także sama wystawiła się na odrzucenie i wręcz nienawiść swoich „przyjaciół", kiedy ukrywała, na czym naprawdę polegało połączenie krwi wszystkich Pierwotnych. Nie mógł nie podziwiać jej za to, że nie ujawniła swojej relacji z nimi, co pewnie ochroniłoby ją przed wzgardą ze strony tego drania, z którym się związała.

Kiedy na własne oczy zobaczył, jak Salvatore nie tylko ją odrzuca, ale także rani ją każdym wypowiadanym słowem, jedynie ćwiczone przez tysiąc lat opanowanie oraz kontrola nad samym sobą pozwoliły Elijah nie wyrwać młodszemu wampirowi serca z piersi. Niestety, domyślał się, że Marta, chociaż skrzywdzona i absolutnie niesłusznie oskarżana, nie wybaczyłaby mu tak łatwo, gdyby zabił jej partnera.

Prawda była taka, że wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że ostateczne odrzucenie Salvatore'a doprowadziło Martę wreszcie do załamania. Raczej zastanawiała go wiedza, że tak długo udało jej się już być wampirem i przez ten czas nikogo wcześniej nie zabiła. Wiedział, że Niklaus lubił podkreślać podobieństwa między sobą a swoją dziedziczką, ale Elijah zdecydowanie więcej widział u nich różnic, a właśnie ta jej kontrola nad samą sobą – nieczęsta u jego brata – była nadzwyczaj godna podziwu.

Serce mu się krajało, gdy obserwował, jak bardzo była zagubiona tuż po przemianie w hybrydę. Oczywiście, zabawnie to wyglądało, gdy prawie wpadła w rozpacz na widok ubrań i butów, które nieodwracalnie zniszczyła w trakcie transformacji w wilczycę. Później jednak wyglądało na to, że z pomocą jego siostry oraz panny Forbes udało jej się zaakceptować fakt, że wszystko uległo radykalnej zmianie.

Tak się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Elijah jednak przyglądał jej się na tyle uważnie, że udało mu się zauważyć czasami, że uśmiech na jej twarzy jest trochę wymuszony i że cała zdawała się jakby przygaszona, a jej oczom brakowało ich szczególnego blasku.

Najstarszy Pierwotny zorientował się nagle, że już od pół godziny czyta ten sam akapit. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale jednak bywało, że pozwalał swym myślom odpłynąć. W przedziwny sposób, zawsze jakoś tok jego myślenia przechodził na Martę. Elijah, świadomy, że żadne z nich nie potrzebowało w tym momencie jeszcze większych komplikacji w ich nadzwyczajnej sytuacji, cały wysiłek włożył w tym momencie w to, by skupić się ponownie na lekturze.

* * *

Spokój jego umysłu nie trwał jednak długo. Nagle nocną ciszę, która była mu jedyną towarzyszką przez minione godziny, przeciął rozpaczliwy krzyk. Elijah wcale nie potrzebowałby swych wampirzych zmysłów, by rozpoznać ten dźwięk.

Z prędkością światła Pierwotny wyskoczył z łóżka i znalazł się przed drzwiami jej pokoi. Już miał sięgnąć klamki, ale zamarł, niezdolny wykonać tego ruchu. Może tylko mu się zdawało? Może uzna, że narusza jej prywatność? Może…

W tym momencie jednak usłyszał za drzwiami dźwięk, którego nie dałoby się pomylić z żadnym innym – jej szloch. Tym razem już bez wahania Elijah otworzył drzwi jej sypialni.

Pokój pogrążony był w ciemności, ale i tak ze swoim nadzwyczajnym wzrokiem dojrzałby ją bez trudu, gdyby znajdowała się w wielkim, godnym królowej łożu, sprowadzonym przez Niklausa specjalnie dla niej. Elijah zmarszczył brwi, nagle nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Kiedy jednak ponownie usłyszał jej szloch, bezszelestnie przeszedł pokój i wreszcie ją znalazł.

Siedziała na podłodze, tuż obok łóżka. Kolana przyciągnęła do piersi i objęła ramionami, jakby szukała oparcia. Nieruchomo patrzyła przed siebie, jakby nie odbierała żadnych bodźców z otoczenia. W tej pozycji przypominałaby mu nawet małą dziewczynkę, gdyby jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się, jakby sam z siebie, na jej pełnych wargach, które tak bardzo pragnął całować. Szybko jednak powrócił na ziemię, bo zorientował się, że te same wargi drżały, ponieważ jedyną oznaką tego, że żyła, był szloch, który co jakiś czas wydobywał się z jej gardła. Zorientował się także, że po jej policzku spływały strugami łzy.

Aby jeszcze bardziej jej nie wystraszyć, tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił, zwrócił się do niej.

– Marta? Co się stało?

Jego słowa wyrwały ją z tego jakby transu i zwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Łzy spływały jednak po obu policzkach, a jej oczy nie przypominały oczu dziecka, tylko raczej przerażonego, dzikiego zwierzątka. Kiedy go ujrzała, wydała z siebie jęk i tylko oparła głowę na kolanach, chowając twarz w dłoniach, więc teraz zakrywały ją jeszcze jej długie, ciemne włosy, wciąż splątane w wyniku snu.

Myślał, że już mu nie odpowie, kiedy jednak usłyszał jej łamiący się głos, przytłumiony dodatkowo przez dłonie.

– To był on…

Elijah nie bardzo rozumiał, kim był ten „On", ale wziął się jednak w garść i przybliżył się do niej. Przykląkł przy jej skulonej na podłodze postaci i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia, wciąż niepewny, czy pozwoli mu się bardziej zbliżyć. Bał się, że odskoczy z przerażeniem, ale zamiast tego znów na niego spojrzała i nim się obejrzał, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wtuliła się w niego całym ciałem, jakby był jej ostatnią deską ratunku.

Jej reakcja tak go zaskoczyła, że chwilę mu zajęło, zanim był w stanie odwzajemnić uścisk. Zaraz potem przyszło mu na myśl, że naprawdę idealnie wpasowała się w jego objęcia, że bardzo przyjemnie było mieć ją przy sobie tak blisko. Zmitygował się jednak. W tym momencie potrzebowała oparcia, a nie narzucającego się jej samca.

Postanowił, że w tym momencie potraktuje ją jak swoją młodszą siostrę, kiedy w przeszłości szukała u niego pocieszenia. Przytulił ją nieco mocniej i pozwolił, by jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej włosach w uspokajającym geście. Nic nie powiedział, tylko czekał, aż powie coś więcej. Nie zamierzał naciskać – uznał, że Marta sama mu wszystko wyjaśni, kiedy będzie w stanie.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie odezwała się ponownie – po tym, jak już powstrzymała swój szloch.

– Znów byłam w tamtej ciemnej uliczce. Tylko, że tym razem było tam znacznie ciemniej i o wiele zimniej, tak, że przechodziły mnie dreszcze i miałam gęsią skórkę… Widziałam go, jak zbliża się do swojej ofiary, jak szykuje się do ataku. Tylko tym razem tą ofiarą byłam ja…

Słysząc te słowa, Elijah na moment znieruchomiał. Miał mord w oczach, więc dobrze, że nie podniosła głowy, bo jeszcze i jego mogłaby się w tym momencie przestraszyć. Gdyby tylko mógł dostać w swoje ręce tego drania, zanim zrobiła to Marta…

Ona tymczasem, nieświadoma tego, co mu chodziło po głowie, kontynuowała. Zdawało się, że z każdym słowem zaczynała drżeć coraz bardziej. Wiedział jednak, że musiała to z siebie wyrzucić, inaczej dręczyłoby ją to ponownie w koszmarach.

– Odwróciłam się i go zobaczyłam. I wiedziałam, że to będzie albo on, albo ja… Więc tak jak wtedy, doskoczyłam do niego i zatopiłam kły w jego szyi… Tym razem jednak jego krew smakowała inaczej… Jak jakaś obrzydliwa trucizna… Odrzuciłam od siebie jego martwe ciało i odwróciłam się, kaszląc i prawie wypluwając przy tym płuca. Kiedy jednak spojrzałam przez ramię w jego stronę, to on…

W tym momencie się zawahała. Kolejne słowa wypowiadała tak, jakby nagle zabrakło jej oddechu.

– On tam znów stał! I tak patrzył na mnie… z obrzydliwym, przerażającym, chorym uśmiechem na twarzy… A potem wykonał kilka kroków i… z każdym z nich… coraz bardziej przypominał Damona.

Pieprzony skurwysyn! To przez niego tak cierpiała – od samego początku! Teraz jeszcze na dodatek zaczął ją prześladować w koszmarach!

Gdyby w tamtej chwili miał go w swoim zasięgu, uczyniłby dla niego wyjątek. Chociaż zwykł zabijać błyskawicznie i (prawie) bezboleśnie, temu sukinsynowi bez wahania wyprułby najpierw wszystkie flaki. To przez niego kontrola, jaką Elijah zdobywał przez minione milenium, właściwie obróciła się w pył. Skurwiel skrzywdził tę niewinną, wrażliwą dziewczynę, która jeszcze nie nauczyła się bronić w takich sytuacjach.

To był moment, w którym Elijah Mikaelson poprzysiągł zemstę Damonowi Salvatore'owi. Nikt bezkarnie nie zadaje bólu jednemu z Pierwotnych. A już szczególnie tej Pierwotnej…

To jednak nie był koniec koszmaru. Po dłuższej pauzie, Marta kontynuowała:

– Z przerażenia nie mogłam się poruszyć, chociaż instynkt kazał mi uciekać. Stałam tak, aż on znalazł się… tuż przede mną. W jego oczach widziałam czystą… nienawiść. I satysfakcję. Spuściłam na chwilę wzrok i wtedy to zobaczyłam. Miał w dłoni… kołek z białego dębu. I celował nim prosto w moje serce. A potem…

Głos się jej załamał. Nie musiała jednak kończyć. Dobrze wiedział, co wydarzyło się później – jej przerażone krzyki, gdy się budziła, mówiły same za siebie.

Objął ją mocniej i tym razem cicho szeptał jej prosto do ucha uspokajające słowa. Nie próbowała uwolnić się z tego uścisku, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł, jak jej palce zaciskały się na jego plecach, jak jej ciało bardzo powoli opuszczało napięcie. W końcu jej oddech się uspokoił. Kiedy jednak Elijah udało się zerknąć na jej twarz, okazało się, że… zasnęła – najprawdopodobniej z wyczerpania.

Najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, wziął ją na ręce i położył z powrotem do łóżka. Otulił ją kołdrą i już miał się odsunąć i wyjść, kiedy jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku. Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz, jej oczy były szeroko otwarte.

– Zostań. Proszę. – Jej głos był ledwie słyszalny i chrapliwy od szlochu i płaczu.

Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Czy ona zdawała sobie sprawę, o co go prosi?

Ale czy był w stanie zostawić ją w takim stanie? Czy wybaczyłby to sobie później, gdyby ją zostawił, żeby dalej próbowała sama radzić sobie z dręczącymi ją demonami?

– Nie chcę być teraz sama… – Był pewien, że w jej tonie słyszał również strach i błaganie. Jakby bała się, że jeśli ponownie zaśnie, koszmar powróci.

Na to nie mógł pozwolić.

Nie wahał się już dłużej. Położył się za nią, ale na kołdrze. W końcu od zawsze był gentlemanem i chociaż z nią akurat nie miał do końca ochoty nim być, stare nawyki wzięły w nim górę. Przez cały ten czas trzymała go za nadgarstek, więc po prostu przysunął się bliżej i, kiedy obróciła się do niego plecami, objął ją w pasie.

Niedługo później znów słyszał jej miarowy oddech i wiedział już, że znów zasnęła. Tym razem jednak był w stanie jej pomóc. Postanowił czuwać nad nią, by miała spokojne sny. Dzięki temu, że był jednym z Pierwotnych, miał na tyle siły, by kontrolować jej marzenia senne, chociaż od czasu przemiany w hybrydę umysł Marty, gdy była świadoma, nie poddawał się już niczyjej woli. Ucałował ją jeszcze we włosy, wdychając świeży, lekki, cytrusowy zapach szamponu, oraz ten wyjątkowy aromat, którym emanowała ona sama.

Obiecał sobie, że już nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził. Już on o to zadba. Jeśli potrzebowała anioła stróża, tym właśnie dla niej będzie. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

Elijah nawet się nie zorientował, jak zasnął, snem tak spokojnym i odprężającym, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zniknęły jego problemy ze snem. Przypadkiem znalazł na nie lekarstwo. Przypadkiem także okazało się, że ich przyczynę i remedium na nie stanowiła jedna i ta sama osoba.

On już gdzieś tam, w podświadomości, wiedział, że dla niego jest tą jedną, jedyną. Teraz brakowało jeszcze tylko, żeby i ona poczuła to samo…

_...I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you can't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain._

_I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier*..._

* * *

**_*_****Gavin DeGraw****_ – Soldier_**

* * *

**_Soundtrack: _**

**Gavin DeGraw****_ – Soldier_**

**Rascal Flatts****_ – Sunrise_**

**Michael Bublé****_ – Lost_**

**Michael Bublé****_ – Hold On_**

**Michael Bublé****_ – Close Your Eyes_**

**Michael Bublé****_ – I'm Your Man_**

**Coldplay****_ – Fix You_**

**Renee Olstead****_ – Hold Me Now_**

* * *

Do następnej sceny! :)


End file.
